Contigo en la Distancia
by LaCigale
Summary: En un tiempo y lugar muy lejano dos destinos se entrelazarian, formando asi un amor eterno y perdurable pero lleno de tristezas y desgracias.Fic dedicado a Oscar y Andre, espero les guste.
1. Juego del Destino

*Creadoras de la Idea Original: Cigale y Anny

*Escritoras: Cigale y Anny

*Inspirado en: Versailles no Bara

* Mangaka: La Ilustrisima Riyoko Ikeda Sama

**Contigo en la Distancia**

**Prologo**

Sentado en una fría celda, acompañado solo de una vela que alumbra tenuemente, hay una historia que debo relatar. Una historia que no puede ser olvidada. Una historia de amor entre un hombre y una mujer, que se amaron de una manera apasionada, hasta el último momento de sus vidas. Ese amor que se prodigaron era tan puro como la nieve y cristalino como el roció de la mañana, pero tan fuerte que era capaz de revelarse contra cualquier persona que se atreviera a destruirlo sin importar de quien se tratase. Simplemente este el relato de un amor verdadero que nunca antes había sido contado.

**Capitulo I**

**Juego del Destino**

**Siglo V**

En un país lejano y gobernado por un sabio Rey, cuyas normas justas hicieron de aquella nación un país prospero, era la causa de envidia de otras naciones que deseaban conquistarla. En aquel lugar vivía un joven noble perteneciente a la familia real y era sin duda el favorito del rey. El nombre de ese joven era Andre Westminster, quien era el primo de su majestad el Rey Arturo de Camelot. Andre era valiente y decidido, y también con un gran sentido de justicia. El junto a su primo el Rey Arturo, se habían criado casi como hermanos y se tenían un aprecio mutuo. Ambos eran excelentes espadachines y jinetes, también eran hábiles en el manejo de armas y juntos eran invencibles.

Los Francos eran habitantes de una nación belicosa que deseaba conquistar la tierra de Camelot a como de lugar, y Arturo estaba impaciente ante esta constante amenaza. La única manera de evitar una emboscada era anticiparse al enemigo y ganarle en batalla, y eso es lo que tenían planeado hacer para así buscar la rendición de los temerarios Francos. Arturo ya tenía un plan de batalla listo, pero para llevar acabo aquel plan contaba con la audacia de su querido primo Andre y los leales caballeros de la mesa redonda. Y así entre ellos fue como quedo listo el plan que los llevaría a la victoria. Confiaban mucho en sus habilidades y aunque conocían las historias de la rudeza de los francos, ellos tenían la seguridad de que ganarían.

Pero en el bando de los francos, había un guerrero al que todos temían, su crueldad en batalla era muy famosa que los enemigos temían solo al escuchar su nombre, Rene D' Jarjayes. Ese hombre frió y calculador, no le importaba sacrificar la vida de su propia gente si esto conllevaba a la victoria. El siempre anhelo tener un vástago que heredara su nombre y su linaje, que siguiera con la tradición familiar, y que fuera un guerrero admirado y temido como lo era el, pero lamentablemente, el destino solo le concedió tener hijas. En total tuvo cinco, pero al nacer la quinta niña su amada esposa falleció, y al saber que no podría tener oportunidad para tener un heredero, decidió educar a esta niña como un varón, y le puso por nombre Oscar.

Ella creció siendo tan igual o aun mejor guerrero que el, era valiente y audaz con la espada como nadie mas y su agilidad la hacia una guerrera formidable, y aunque siempre lucia una armadura, su belleza era inconfundible. Era rubia de un cabello largo y frondoso, y tenia unos espectaculares ojos azules zafiros que emulaban el color del mar.

Su padre ya le había comunicado a Oscar sobre la batalla que esperaban empezar para atacar a Camelot y así lograr su conquista total. Oscar como siempre no temía por ir a luchar, ella tenía muchas ansias por comenzar la batalla, y no podía ni siquiera dormir por preguntarse que tan buenos guerreros serian los habitantes de Camelot.

Oscar salio del campamento donde se encontraba (en un lugar cerca de Camelot), para seguir meditando por el día que le tocaría por fin enfrentarse a sus enemigos, por fin llegaría el día en que pondría en práctica todo lo que su padre le había enseñado. Mientras ella pensaba, miraba el cielo cubierto por un manto de estrellas. Andre tampoco podía concebir el sueño, pensaba que tan fuertes serian los francos, ¿acaso serian tan fuertes como relataban las leyendas? el también miraba el mismo cielo, cubierto de estrellas, que resplandecían aquella noche mas bellas que nunca. Ambos, Oscar y Andre miraban el firmamento y ninguno de ellos podía imaginarse lo que el cruel destino les tenía preparado. Aquel destino que jugaría con ellos como unas simples marionetas. Ellos no tenían idea del sufrimiento que padecerían por un amor que seria capaz de romper todas las barreras. Ahora empezaría la odisea por un camino cubierto de espinas que solo el amor seria capaz de atravesar.

* * *

Hola bueno este es el primer capitulo de mi fic espero les guste y me encantaria conocer sus opiniones al respecto, este fic lo escribimos mi amiga Anny y quien les escribe,para todas las fans de la Rosa de Versailles, gracias por leer :D


	2. ¡La Guerra!

*Creadoras de la Idea Original: Cigale y Anny

*Escritoras: Cigale y Anny

*Inspirado en: Versailles no Bara

*Mangaka: Riyoko Ikeda

**Capitulo II**

**¡La Guerra!**

Los Francos y los anglosajones idearon un plan para hacer un ataque sorpresa contra el enemigo. Pero lo que los anglosajones no se imaginaban es que los francos ya estaban mas que listos para pelear y estaban mas cerca de lo esperado en sus tierras.

Los Francos decidieron atacar por la noche para así no ser detectados por el enemigo y así poder apoderarse de las tierras del rey Arturo. Sus tiendas ya estaban muy cercas de la tierra anglosajona y los soldados francos lo presentían. Fueron largas noches y días en la cual los soldados francos tuvieron que caminar para ir a su destino, pero ninguno soldado se quejaba ya que estaban muy contentos porque sentían la victoria entre sus manos. Eran como mil soldados entre los cuales había jóvenes y señores entre treinta a cincuenta años.

Cuando llegaron a Camelot todos los soldados se ocultaron entre los arbustos y vieron dos guardias 'cuidando' la gigantesca puerta hacia Camelot.

Todo estaba muy calmado, lo único que se podía oír eran las malas bromas y risas que los dos guardias anglosajones decían de la gente franca. Esto enfureció a todos los soldados francos y más de uno casi se revelaba para ir a matarlos, pero recordaron que tenían que ser cautelosos y silenciosos si querían ganar la batalla. Oscar ya estaba harta de escuchar esas molestas risas y dio señales a dos de sus soldados para así matar a los guardias que ofendían a su gente. Los dos soldados fueron silenciosamente en las sombras de la noche hacia los anglosajones y de un movimiento saltaron y les cortaron la cabeza para terminar con una escupida en los cuerpos de estos. Cuando se aseguraron de que no había ningún peligro alguno, los dos soldados hicieron señales a su capitán. La cual dio una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.

"vamos muchachos" dijo en voz baja mientras se dirigía a la puerta donde estaban sus dos soldados.

Los soldados restantes trataron de ser lo más silenciosos que pudieron cuando se dirigían hacia su capitana. Y lo hicieron muy bien. Nadie en Camelot sospechaba que los francos ya estaban allí y listos para atacar. Muy pronto se desataría una guerra que cambiara las vidas de todos.

"Recuerden el plan soldados, ataquen sin piedad. Y no dejen vivo a ningún anglosajón. Yo les daré mi orden cuando haya que hacer una retirada" Oscar miro a cada una de las caras de su comando por ultima vez "Preparen armas soldados"

Los soldados sacaron sus armas y seguían cada una de las órdenes que su capitán les decía. Eran un grupo muy organizado y muy fuerte gracias a las largas practicas que Oscar les hacia practicar. Sin duda serian un rival muy difícil de abatir para los anglosajones.

"¡AL ATAQUE!" su capitana grito

Los soldados francos abrieron la gigantesca puerta y entraron sin ningún problema y empezaron a correr y a matar de una manera salvaje a las personas que se les atravesara en su camino. No tenían piedad ni consideración con nadie. Muchos entraban a las casas y asesinaban a cualquier persona anglosajona que se encontraban, sin importar si estos eran bebes, niños, mujeres, hombres o ancianos.

Mientras tanto el rey Arturo junto con su primo y los caballeros de la mesa redonda planificaban los últimos movimientos para atacar a los francos. Pero jamás se imaginaron que los francos se les habían adelantado y ya estaban en busca de sus sangres.

"Nos reunimos aquí por última vez para verificar nuestro plan de batalla. Mañana nuestras tropas partirán e irán por el ala este, por las montañas para el ataque sorpresa."El rey hizo señalaciones con su dedo en el mapa que estaba en frente de el. Luego miro al hombre que estaba enfrente de el con una singular sonrisa y agrego una palabras mas. "Eh aquí a un gran hombre que se encargara de dirigir nuestras poderosas tropas, mi querido primo que es casi como mi hermano el príncipe Andre Westminster quien estará a cargo de esta importantísima misión para nuestro país. Con el en el mando estoy seguro que ganaremos ¡Ya veo la victoria en nuestras manos caballeros!"

"¡Por el rey!" uno de los soldados contesto mientras subía su copa de vino.

"¡Por el rey!" todos exclamaron y alzaron sus copas.

"¡Por nuestra adorada tierra y todos sus valientes soldados que se encargan de protegerla!" exclamo el rey

"¡VIVA!"Todos gritaron y bebieron del delicioso líquido que su tierra les había concebido.

"Entonces vayan preparando a todos para mañana partir al amanecer, pueden retirarse caballeros y muy buena suerte."

Los soldados de la mesa redonda incluyendo al príncipe Andre se levantaron para prepararse para 'su gran día' De repente uno de los sirvientes entro sin el permiso del rey a la habitación.

" ! Majestad, majestad!" el sirviente se dirigió al rey con algunas lagrimas. El sirviente se arrodillo ante los pies de su rey y empezó a abrazar y besar los pies de su señor.

"¿¡Pero que modales son esos de entrar sin mi consentimiento!? Espero que sea importante si no quieres perder tu cabeza por tu mal comportamiento, haber dime que ocurre…" el rey dijo muy dolido.

"¡Majestad, estamos en un gran peligro!"

"¿Qué ocurre sirviente? ¡Le exijo que hable ahora mismo!"

"¡Nos están atacando majestad! ¡Lo francos nos están atacando!"

"¿¡Que!?" Arturo voltio atónito hacia su primo "!Se nos han adelantado! Caballeros agarren sus armas y avisen a todos que empiecen a atacar ¡ya!"

"Ya escucharon al rey, ¡Al ataque!" exclamo Andre

Muchos de los soldados anglosajones estaban dormidos cuando los caballeros de la mesa redonda empezaron a avisarles que se prepararan para la batalla.

"¡Arriba, arriba todos! ¡Estamos siendo atacados! Prepárense y estén en menos de cinco minutos en la puerta principal del palacio para atacar, YA!"

Todos los soldados se levantaron como pudieron y se cubrieron con sus respectivos trajes de batalla y armas. Los que ya estaban listos salían y se dirigían hacia la puerta principal del palacio. Cada minuto era clave para los anglosajones. Y en un tiempo inesperadamente corto ya todos estaban parados en la puerta principal esperando la orden para atacar.

Andre se dirigió a su comando para dar sus ultimas ordenes "Muy bien muchachos este es el plan. Por ningún motivo dejen que entren al palacio. Recuerden la técnica que les he estado enseñando durante los últimos meses, traten de atacar en las partes mas vitales de esos incrédulos soldados. Si por alguna razón lograran entrar quiero que los soldados mas fuertes y viejos se queden atacando mientra que los mas jóvenes se vayan con su alteza para protegerlo" Andre se paro y levanto su espada mientras decía: "¡Por nuestra adorada tierra caballeros!"

"VIVA" todos empezaron a gritar y a levantar sus armas

"ya vienen los francos señor" uno de los soldados mas jóvenes se dirigió a su capitán y le aviso.

"¡Prepárense señores!" dijo mientras subía su espada hacia el cielo oscuro.

Los anglosajones vieron los francos enfrente de ellos tan listos como ellos mismos. Todos los soldados estaban inmovilizados en una formación uniforme en la que sus capitanes se encontraban al frente esperando el momento adecuado para dar su orden y atacar.

"Ahí están esos malditos anglosajones" Oscar pensó mientras corría junto con sus hombres hacia el palacio. "Muy bien muchachos prepárense para atacar a mi orden"

Todos los soldados estaban listos para atacar. Había muchos muchachos ansiosos por la batalla pero al mismo tiempo había pequeños soldados temerosos de lo que esta guerra pudiera ocasionarles.

"Jamás les perdonare lo que le han hecho a nuestra gente" Andre pensó mientras apretaba con mas fuerza su mano libre.

"¡AHORA!" Los dos capitanes gritaron.

Todos los soldados empezaron a corren como locos y a atacar a sus enemigos. Muchos estaban muriendo pero eso no era impedimento para ningún capitán para que no siguiera con sus planes.

"¡Vamos muchachos con mas fuerza!" grito el capitán franco para animar a sus soldados.

Oscar era muy ágil con su espada sin duda era una grandiosa guerrera. Gracias a las largas practicas que le hacia su padre hacer, Oscar había desarrollo una habilidad muy especial que ni siquiera su propio padre pudo igualar. Simplemente era un miedo para cualquiera de sus enemigos. Su gran inteligencia y manera de pelear la hacían una mujer excepcional. Sin duda que con una capitana así los francos ganarían la batalla contra los anglosajones muy fácilmente. Mientras tanto el valiente príncipe no le estaba hiendo del todo bien. Había recibido golpes muy severos. Tenía su brazo izquierdo muy lastimado, el cual sangraba mucho y casi lo deja inconciente en plena batalla. También, tenía muchos moretones en todo el cuerpo que le hacían doler. Sin duda los francos estaban mejor preparados que su ejercito y el mismo.

* * *

Segundo capitulo de nuestro fic espero les guste, si desean hacer sugerencias al respecto de los capitulos seran bien recibidos ^^


	3. Dos Destinos se Entrelazan

*Creadoras de la Idea Original: Cigale y Anny

*Escritoras: Cigale y Anny

*Inspirado en: Versailles no Bara

*Mangaka: Riyoko Ikeda

**Capitulo III**

**Dos Destinos se Entrelazan**

La batalla se había vuelto muy sangrienta en la cual los francos estaban ganando. Andre estaba muy herido que ni siquiera podía seguir sosteniendo su espada y huye a un pequeño templo que se encontraba cerca del lugar de batalla para así resguardarse y tomar fuerzas para continuar luchando.

Oscar estaba cubierta totalmente de sangre y seguía luchando sin vacilar. De repente observo a una sombra que se movió hacia un templo en ruinas y sin dudarlo un segundo, ella abandona la batalla para seguirla tratando de no ser vista por ningún enemigo.

Ella recorrió el lugar cautelosamente mientras acomodaba su espada en su cinturón para así tener mas libertad. Abrió la inmensa y pesada puerta del templo lentamente la cual tenia mucha tierra en si. Cuando abrió la puerta mucha tierra cayó en sus hermosos cabellos dorados. Pareciera como si hace mucho tiempo ese templo no había sido visitado por nadie. Luego empezó examinar cada uno de los rincones del lugar. Camino lentamente entre lo pasillos y lo único que veía era tierra por doquier. De repente encontró un pequeño rastro de pisadas. Sin dudarlo siguió cada pisada que encontró y como arte de magia algo atrajo la atención de la formidable guerrera. Ella vio a un hombre recostado aparentemente dormido en el altar. Una cegadora luz del sol vislumbro sobre el rostro del joven lo cual hacia un poco difícil ver la cara del joven durmiente. Oscar se acerco mas para así poder ver mejor a ese joven. Ella se quedo atónita ante la figura que veía y no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Se acerco a un mas hacia esa figura masculina mientras miles de pensamientos atravesaban en su cabeza. Sentía que se perdía en el y nada podía pararla. Oscar volvió en si recordando el motivo de su llegada a Camelot a lo cual se alejo del joven y saco su espada de nuevo.

Oscar agarro con fuerza su espada y acerco la punta de su espada apuntando al corazón del joven y luego levanto su espada y…ataco. Sin embargo, algo detuvo su ataque….era Andre quien despertó y puso en forma horizontal su espada para protegerse. Ambos están en posición de lucha pero las heridas le hicieron doler a Andre; estaba muy herido y se desvaneció lentamente quedando así inconciente. Oscar quedo inmóvil ante esta reacción y se percato de la grave herida del muchacho que tenia en su brazo izquierdo. No sabia que hacer ahora. No sabia si dejarlo vivir seria una buena idea. Después empezó a examinar a más profundidad al joven encontrando así que era un miembro de la realeza por el símbolo que llevaba en su armadura. Oscar estaba petrificada ya que tenía enfrente de ella a uno de sus enemigos. Sin dudarlo un segundo mas agarro su espada y la puso en la angelical cara del anglosajón. Nuevamente esos sentimientos extraños vinieron a su cabeza. Se sentía impotente ya que su corazón le decía que no le hiciera daño pero al mismo tiempo su mente le decía que no se dejara influenciar por su belleza ya que el era su enemigo. ¿Por qué esos pensamientos venían a su cabeza en un momento así? Oscar tiro su espada. ¿Por qué de repente sentía que su corazón se aceleraba más de lo normal? ¿Por qué su corazón le decía que no lo matara? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? Ante su impotencia de no poderle hacerle daño decidió dejarlo vivir por lo cual decidió pedir ayuda a su gran amigo de confianza Victor Clément D' Girodelle.

Oscar fue a la búsqueda de Girodelle para así auxiliar al joven desconocido. Fue algo difícil escapar de los enemigos sin ser detectados pero al final lo lograron. Ahora estaban ahí examinando al joven una y otra vez.

"Girodelle tenemos que curar a este hombre. Estoy pensando en que podemos usarlo como un rehén para que Arturo nos de lo que queremos." Oscar comento

"¿Y que te hace pensar que Arturo le interesaría la vida de este hombre que dices? No lo conocemos…"

"Solo observa el símbolo de su armadura, el es un miembro de la realeza y estoy segura que Arturo no le gustara perder a un miembro de su familia." Oscar dijo. "De todo caso si no es de tanta importancia para Arturo podemos matarlo y asunto arreglado"

"¡Claro, Es una grandiosa idea capitana! Así tendríamos a los anglosajones en nuestro poder"

"Por supuesto..." termino su frase con una sutil sonrisa." Pero primero tengo que dar la orden de retirada para así llevar a cabo este nuevo plan."

Aunque Oscar desconocía la identidad de ese hombre presentía que les seria de gran ventaja para expandir el poderío de los francos. Pero ala vez sentía una extraña atracción, sin poder explicárselo, y mientras miraba al rehén, los ojos de Girodelle se percataban de algo extraño en su capitana. Tenia la sensación de que Oscar ocultaba algo mas, y que no veía a este prisionero solo como tal, él se percato que algo en la mirada de Oscar había cambiado, tal vez solo él se había percatado de algo que ni la propia Oscar lograba imaginar aun .

Abandonaron el lugar para auxiliar al joven. Oscar caminaba delante de ellos para pelear en caso de un ataque enemigo, estaba muy alerta de todo, pero en algunas ocasiones ella voltea sutilmente para poder ver al joven. Mientras tanto Girodelle lo llevaba en sus brazos para así auxiliarlo en las tiendas.

El campo de batalla se había convertido en una masacre, solo se veían cuerpos muertos y charcos de sangre por doquier. Cuando Oscar llego al lugar de batalla se encontró a sus soldados torturando a los soldados anglosajones que quedaban vivos. Los soldados estaban muy contentos ya que habían ganado esa batalla y habían reducido el número de soldados anglosajones en un notable número pero a la vez se encontraban decepcionados ya que unos cuantos soldados lograron escapar junto con el rey. Oscar dio la orden de retirada para sus hombres y pidió que algunos soldados ayudaran a Girodelle con el rehén.

Al llegar a los campamentos, Oscar bajo del caballo y fue enseguida a ver a su padre mientras Girodelle y otros soldados se ocupaban del rehén. Ella entro a una de las tiendas de campaña, se arrodilla frente a el y le comunico todo lo sucedido.

"Padre, hemos logrado vencer en la batalla contra los anglosajones, nuestras perdidas han sido mínimas, nuestros guerreros han luchado arduamente dejando en alto a nuestra nación y nuestro orgullo como francos"

"¡Eso es maravilloso hijo mío! No sabes que orgulloso y feliz me hacen escuchar tus palabras"

"Padre también tengo que comentarle que Arturo a escapado con algunos de sus soldados" dijo mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo. "Pero agarramos a un miembro de la realeza como rehén. Pensé que seria lo correcto tomarlo como prisionero de guerra y más aun por ser miembro de la familia de Arturo. Estoy segura que el pagara un rescate por aquel sujeto y así resultaría mejor para nosotros que el cumpla con nuestras peticiones"

Su padre quedo en silencio por un largo rato y después de unos minutos de analizar el caso en silencio, la miro a los ojos y la felicito por tomar aquella decisión tan inteligente. Se enorgulleció que fuera su hija y que sea una guerrera tan hábil como él

"OH querida hija me has dado un gran orgullo. Se que llegaras a ser mejor militar que yo. Veo en ti a mi futuro sucesor que se encargara de todo cuando me retire" dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa que Oscar no había visto en muchos años. Oscar miro a su padre con un gesto complaciente, nunca había oído palabras de halago por parte de él. El siempre se porto recio y duro con ella desde que ella tenía memoria. "¿Donde esta el?" dijo en un tono mas serio.

"El ahora esta siento cuidado por Girodelle"

"Llévame con el"

"Como ordene padre"

Momentos después ambos se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el anglosajón. Andre aun no había despertado, ya que se encontraba muy débil por la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido. El se encontraba atado a un caballo. Jarjayes examino el rostro y la armadura del joven y luego dio el permiso de bajarlo para darle atención.

"Sin duda, el es un miembro de la familia real. Te felicito fue una gran decisión la que hiciste querida hija" Le dijo mientras veía como llevaban al joven a una de las tiendas.

Cuando el cuerpo fue instalado Oscar y su padre entraron a la tienda.

"Mandare una carta al rey para que sepa las buenas noticias. Por lo pronto tu te harás cargo del rehén" le dijo mientras le daba suaves golpecitos en su hombro.

"Como diga padre"

Su padre salio de la tienda. Oscar miro por unos segundos la cara del herido. Muchos pensamientos volvieron a su cabeza como la primera vez que lo vio. Si lo seguía viendo sin duda quedaría loca, así que decidió salir de esa tienda para entrar a la suya. La dureza de la batalla la habían dejado totalmente exhausta. Cuando menos lo esperaba ella pensaba en aquel hombre que decidió ayudar. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza. La imagen de aquel hombre anglosajón era tan majestuosa y exótica que parecía un dios griego. Oscar sacudió su cabeza con fuerza en un intento de no pensar mas en el. Después empezó a cambiarse y limpiarse.

"Tengo que dejar de pensar en cosas irrelevantes…" se dijo así misma. "Mejor tengo que pensar como obtendremos la ventaja contra nuestros enemigos con un rehén que al parecer es un miembro de la realeza. ¿Que podemos hacer para así obtener que el rey Arturo nos de lo que deseamos?"

Tiempo después se dispuso a descansar, pero le fue imposible conciliar el sueño y decidió mejor dar una caminata por los alrededores. Sin pensarlo llego a la tienda donde tenían a Andre y se pregunto si ya había despertado. En las afueras de la tienda del rehén estaban dos guardias vigilando y al ver a su capitana la dejaron pasar sin decir ninguna palabra. Ella entro sin hacer ruido alguno y encuentra a una joven que estaba curando las heridas del joven. Oscar le pidió a la joven que se retirara por unos instantes para así quedar a solas con el joven. La joven obedeció y salio del lugar. Oscar se quedo quieta e inmóvil por un largo rato al contemplar la imagen de Andre. Se dio cuenta que aun salían gotas de sangre de su brazo izquierdo por lo cual decidió limpiarlas. Después de haberle limpiado, ella lo vio aun más radiante que antes. El tenía una apariencia tan tranquila casi inmutable y también un semblante sereno. En aquel instante, Andre abrió los ojos y lo primero que llego a ver fue la intrépida capitana que intento matarlo. Ambos se miraron fijamente sin decir absolutamente nada nuevamente como aquella vez en el templo. Oscar sintió algo extraño en su interior y eso provoco que saliera rápidamente del lugar. Al salir camino lo más rápido que pudo a su tienda. Al llegar se recostó en unas pieles de oso que tenia en su tienda y trato de olvidar lo sucedido. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, parecía que saldría de su pecho. No podía dejar de pensar en aquel rostro tan sereno. ¿Cómo una persona como el podía provocarle eso? Oscar puso una mano en su corazón para evitar que este no saliera de si.

Finalmente se acomodo en su cama, cerró sus ojos y trato de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Oscar se despertó después de un profundo sueño, había estado tan agotada después de la batalla, que se sentía casi sin fuerzas, pero ahora se sentía renovada con las energías que siempre ha tenido desde que era una pequeña niña. Ella salio de su tienda de campaña, dirigiéndose a la tienda donde se encontraba el rehén, entro y lo vio ya despierto, sus heridas habían sido curadas y los vendajes cambiados. Se le veía con un mejor porte que la noche anterior. Casi restablecido, él la miro fijamente y ella volteo un poco la mirada, se sentía extraña que alguien la viera de esa manera.

"¿Quién eres y por que razón estoy en este campamento? Hubiera preferido que me mataras en aquel instante, y no que me trajeras como un rehén". Dijo en un tono muy serio

Oscar entendía las palabras que él mencionaba, puesto que tenía el orgullo de un noble y era de esperar aquellas palabras.

"Pues agradece que no te matara…Eres un enemigo, y por lo cual tenia la obligación de matarte en aquel momento, pero me sirves mas vivo que muerto. Eres una pieza crucial para nuestro planes"

Andre se sorprendió de aquella joven, por que se veía tan decidida y sabia muy bien lo que hacia.

"¿Por qué seria yo importante para ustedes? No saben absolutamente nada sobre mi"

"Eres un noble y es suficiente. Conocemos al rey Arturo y sabemos que jamás dejara que un noble que pertenece a su mesa redonda, sea hecho prisionero, y más cuando ese noble pertenece ala familia real… "Oscar miro fijamente a los ojos atónitos de Andre. "Estoy segura que así conseguiremos lo que queremos."

"¿Que es lo que quieren?"

"No tengo porque decírtelo…."

Los dos se miraron con una mirada retadora. Nadie replico nada después de esta declaración. Andre desvío su mirada con orgullo a otro lugar y Oscar decidió marcharse del lugar. Andre había quedado estupefacto con la presencia tan fuerte de aquella mujer, que vestía ropas masculinas y portaba en su cinturón una espada. Jamás en su vida había algo similar y sin duda eso le llamaba mucho la atención…

Momentos después una joven, muy hermosa entro a la tienda donde se encontraba, la muchacha tenia un semblante muy sereno, una mirada angelical, era rubia y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules. Andre le pregunto su nombre, pero ella no respondió a su pregunta. Solo dedicaba a cambiarle los vendajes. Esto lo desespero un poco. No bastaba que fuera su rehén ahora también no tenia derecho a hablar con nadie. Cuando termino su trabajo, se levanto y se retiro muy cautelosamente.

Ya han transcurrido tres días desde que Andre había sido capturado por los francos, se sentía cada vez más fuerte, pero ala vez desesperado. Desesperado de no poder hablar con nadie. Algunas veces se preguntaba por aquella mujer de presencia tan fuerte que no había aparecido durante tres largos días en su tienda. Él le preguntaba a la joven que se encargaba de darle atenciones sobre el paradero de ella aun sabiendo que esta no contestaría. Sabía bien que ella no contestaría y no se equivocaba pero aun así era mejor que hablar a solas y creerse loco.

Mientras tanto Oscar se encontraba reunida con su padre y Girodelle para decidir que hacer con el anglosajón. Planeaban mandarle un comunicado a Arturo, pidiéndole armas y tierras por aquel noble anglosajón.

_Por este comunicado les informamos que tenemos a un hombre de la realeza anglosajona capturado y estamos seguros de que ustedes sabrán de quien se trata. Por lo cual, si lo quieren de regreso con vida deberán de entregarnos armas y parte de sus tierras. _

_No se les ocurra hacer ninguna acción en contra de nuestra gente y tropas ya que si esto pasase el rehén será ejecutado sin piedad alguna._

_Esperamos que este cambio tenga los mejores resultados y que nos podamos poner de acuerdo en una manera pacifica con ustedes._

_atte.:__ Rene D' Jarjayes_

Oscar no mencionaba palabra alguna, solo escucha las palabras de su padre. Ella no creía que seria necesario ejecutarlo pero prefirió quedar callada.

Así sea su enemigo, y aunque solo había visto aquel anglosajón dos veces, no podía dejar de pensar en él y eso la hacia sumirse en una profunda interrogativa.

"Girodelle encárgate de mandar esta carta inmediatamente a Camelot."

"Como ordene señor" dijo mientras abandonaba la tienda.

Mientras tanto en Camelot, Arturo aun estaba en una gran disyuntiva, su armada había sido vapuleada por los francos y las perdidas habían sido enormes tanto en hombres como en bienes. El Rey se sentía responsable de todo lo sucedido, se sentía culpable por no haber tomado medidas mas drásticas, y para empeorar aun mas la situación la desaparición de su apreciado primo le preocupaba en demasía, sabia que no había muerto por que no se había encontrado su cadáver, pero él aun temía lo peor.

Al día siguiente llego un mensajero franco, con un mensaje para el Rey, e inmediatamente leyó la misiva.

Arturo estaba enfurecido con la treta tan sucia que usan los francos y juro vengarse de ellos, pero ahora esta atado de pies y manos, por que sabia que aquel prisionero se trataba de su querido primo Andre Westminster. El rey decidió entregarles a los francos lo que habían pedido. Muchos de los caballeros se sintieron ridiculizados por los francos pero sabían que la vida de Andre es muy valiosa para el Rey y no intentan detenerlo, pero hay alguien que se oponía a tal medida…el caballero William. El era un hombre que siempre ha tenido gran envidia de Andre y del aprecio del Rey hacia él. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad para que Andre desapareciera, no la desaprovecharía. Sin duda recurriría a todos los medios por hacer cambiar de opinión al Rey para que no lograsen rescatarlo.

En el campamento franco, Oscar estaba entrenando con su espada. Mientras practicaba recordó las palabras de su padre y las del anglosajón, esto la hizo ponerse aun más frenética en su entrenamiento. En aquel instante, Andre, quien aun seguía en la tienda, escuchaba el sonido de una espada y salio de su tienda sin ser detectado y se encontró con a aquella mujer. Creyó volverse loco y que su imaginación le estaba jugando una broma, pero esa imagen parecía tan real…Veía como los cabellos rubios de esa mujer resplandecían junto al sol, y no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Sin duda no estaba en frente de una mujer cualquiera…ella parecía la imagen viva de una diosa, es como si aquella mujer fuera la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea. Al poco rato Oscar se dio cuenta de la presencia de Andre que la miraba totalmente estupefacto. Oscar dejo su espada y se dispuso a marcharse del lugar.

"Manejas hábilmente la espada, tal vez tu y yo deberíamos tener un enfrentamiento" Andre le dijo en tono irónico

Oscar volteo por un momento y recogió su espada.

"Aun no he encontrado un oponente digno y dudo que un anglosajón como tu sea el indicado" dijo con un tono seco

Andre cruzo sus brazos y sonrío ante la respuesta de aquella mujer, de porte tan altivo tan parecido a una estatua griega. Aun se preguntaba como una mujer de vista tan delicada pudiera comportarse de tal manera. Después ella se fue.


	4. El Camino de la Incertidumbre

*Creadoras de la Idea Original: Cigale y Anny

*Escritoras: Cigale y Anny

*Inspirado en: Versailles no Bara

*Mangaka: Riyoko Ikeda

**Capitulo IV**

**El Camino de la Incertidumbre**

Andre planeaba huir pronto de aquel lugar y sabía que no seria fácil hacerlo. Había muchos francos vigilando los campamentos y eso dificultaba sus planes. Sabía que no era una misión fácil ni mucho menos sencilla, y tenía una gran preocupación por Arturo, temía que haga cualquier cosa por ayudarlo, hasta obedecer las órdenes de los francos. El padre de Oscar estaba seguro de su victoria ante Arturo, y planeaba algo mas para no regresar con vida al noble prisionero, tenía ya todo un plan trazado. Oscar sabia que su padre, no poseía ningún tipo de escrúpulos y que era capaz de cualquier cosa para lograr sus objetivos, pero ella nada podía hacer para detenerlo.

Cuando ya había anochecido la mujer que se encargaba de darle atenciones entro a la tienda de Andre, muy sigilosamente, Andre se sorprendió por la visita de aquella muchacha a tales horas de la noche. Ella le hizo una señal que no hiciera ningún ruido, el asiento con la cabeza, y ella empezó hablar de una manera casi susurrante. Ella le cuenta que ella también era anglosajona, pero fue secuestrada de muy pequeña y fue separada de su familia. Lo que más deseaba era volver a su tierra natal; se ofreció a ayudarlo a escapar, con la condición que la llevara junto con él.

Ella conocía muy bien todos los caminos y seria muy útil para él. Ella se arrodillo frente a él y le suplico. Él la levanto y acepto el trato.

Andre se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la salida para verificar que nadie los estuviera observando.

"señor… Mi nombre es Rosalie" susurro mientras ponía una sonrisa en sus labios.

Andre le sonrío también y le da suaves golpecitos en su hombro.

"Puedes retirarte ya, nadie esta observando. ¡Mañana podremos escapar y regresar a Camelot, Rosalie!"

"Si señor… hasta mañana entonces."

Después, Rosalie desapareció entre las sombras de la noche.

Sin duda mañana seria un día muy especial para estas dos personas que han sido separadas de lo que mas querían…su familia.

Aquel día Andre estuvo ansioso por llevar a cabo su plan, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas marcharse y obtener nuevamente su libertad. Rosalie actuó normalmente como lo hacia siempre, reservada y manteniendo un bajo perfil. Oscar también mantuvo su conducta habitual, pero aquel día se despertó más temprano de lo habitual, y se marcho a entrenar con la espada desde tempranas horas del día. Andre aunque se sentía ansioso, también se preguntaba por que no había oído la voz de Oscar, que habría sucedido con ella, pero dentro de si mismo se repetía, que no tenia por que preocuparse por una mujer que era su enemiga.

Oscar no regreso hasta ya muy tarde, casi estaba oscureciendo. Se paso todo el día entrenando arduamente sin descanso. Rosalie como siempre la atendía, pero ese día hubo un silencio implacable en aquel lugar, parecía que ambas eran capaces de entenderse tan solo con la mirada sin necesidad de usar las palabras. Cuando Rosalie termino de servirle la cena, pidió a Oscar retirarse a descansar, antes de que se marchara, Oscar solo le dijo con un tono de voz muy serio, "Antes de que te retires, anda y ve si no se le ofrece nada al anglosajón"

Rosalie sin voltear su rostro cabizbajo solo dijo "como usted lo ordene" y salio sigilosamente, sin hacer ruido alguno tan solo como si fuera una sombra.

Rosalie siguió las órdenes de Oscar, y fue a la tienda donde Andre se encontraba .Llevaba con ella un plato de sopa y dos panes. Se dirigió al guardia que vigilaba la tienda, y dijo que solo venia traerle alimentos al prisionero, este la dejo pasar sin oponer resistencia alguna. Rosalie como siempre tan silenciosa y calmada, parecía aquella noche estar aun mas serena que nunca, cuando Andre vio entrar a Rosalie, noto rápidamente que aquel rostro mostraba una tranquilidad que le causaba confianza, Andre rápidamente se dispuso a comer, lo que Rosalie había traído, ambos también se mantenían en silencio, cuando Andre termino de comer, Rosalie, le dejo un pedazo de pan envuelto en tela, luego se marcho. Pasado un rato Andre tomo el pedazo de pan y lo desenvolvió, una pequeña llave había caído del interior, era la llave del grillete que lo mantenía prisionero. Y en la reversa de aquel pedazo de tela, había algo escrito, era una pequeña inscripción que mostraba un pequeño mapa trazado. Andre pensó como podría escapar y se fijo que la cadena que sujetaba al grillete era lo suficiente larga, se cercioro que el guardia estaba desprevenido, sujeto la cadena, asfixio al guardia hasta dejarlo inconsciente, después le arrebato la espada que este tenia y se marcho rápidamente sin hacer ruido y se perdió entre las sombras de la noche.

Andre corrió presuroso buscando algún rastro de Rosalie, trato de comprender aquel mapa y rápidamente entendió el propósito de Rosalie, de alejarse lo mas posible del campamento franco, el mapa señalaba un lago a una distancia no mayor de dos kilómetros, Andre no vacilo ni por un instante y siguió su camino en la oscuridad de la noche, su mirada estaba fija en el camino mientras corría. Sabía que debía apresurarse por que no existiría una segunda oportunidad si era atrapado nuevamente. Pasada una hora desde su fuga del campamento Andre llego cerca del lago que había sido descrito por Rosalie en el mapa. Mientras Andre se iba acercando mas al lago la luna resplandecía toda su luz sobre una figura, que cada vez se hacia mas cercana, era Rosalie que lo esperaba con dos caballos, ella estaba cubierta con una manta oscura que la cubría totalmente y tenia en la cintura una espada cubierta; ella lo había planeado todo con anticipación.

Rosalie sustrajo las espadas y los caballos que tenían en reserva. Rosalie miro fijamente los ojos de Andre, y le entrego una espada mucho más resistente que aquella que había robado al guardia. Ambos se montaron en los caballos y rápidamente, empezaron a galopar, con dirección a Camelot.

Andre iba a la cabeza, su cabello se alborotaba con el viento, y sus ojos se llenaban de fuerza, el fuego de la libertad brotaba de ellos, él quería llegar lo más rápido posible al castillo, temía mucho lo que el Rey llegara hacer por su bienestar. Temía que cayera bajo las amenazas de los francos.

Mientras tanto Rosalie, veía a un Andre lleno de vitalidad, galopando a gran velocidad. Ella también deseaba llegar rápidamente, quería ver nuevamente a la familia que le había sido arrebatada hace tanto tiempo, muy pronto vería nuevamente a los seres que más amaba. La distancia cada vez se acortaba mas, y toda la noche ambos estuvieron galopando sin detenerse un solo instante. Sus deseos de regresar eran más fuertes, que no les importaba el cansancio.

Con el despertar del alba, Andre y Rosalie aun seguían su camino hacia Camelot, después de haber cabalgado toda la noche. Sabían que aun no podían confiarse, si los francos se percataban de su huida seria demasiado tarde para ellos y su plan de huida no funcionaria, así que continuaron sin descanso.

Mientras tanto en el campamento franco, Oscar logro escuchar un gran alboroto, inmediatamente se levanto y se dispuso a vestirse para averiguar lo que pasaba. Cuando había acabado, Girodelle, pidió permiso para entrar y en estado de conmoción le informo que el prisionero Anglosajón había huido llevándose como rehén a Rosalie. La noticia tomo por sorpresa a Oscar quien no sabía como reaccionar ante tal información, en un tono de estupefacción pregunto a Girodelle si su padre sabia de lo ocurrido, Girodelle respondió que ya se le había comunicado y pedía verla inmediatamente, Oscar inmediatamente tomo su espada y salio junto a Girodelle a la tienda de su padre.

Rene D' Jarjayes estaba furioso por la huida del anglosajón, deseaba como nunca su cabeza, aquel hombre había burlado su seguridad, sus planes habían sido frustrados, nunca se lo perdonaría. Oscar y Girodelle entraron rápidamente a la tienda donde este se encontraba, y frente a ellos, exclamaba que era inconcebible la huida de aquel Anglosajón. ¿Como era posible que haya huido? Sospechaban que alguien lo había ayudado para llevar su plan a cabo. No estaban muy convencido de que Rosalie fuera secuestrada, por que ella también era anglosajona, por lo que creían que el anglosajón fue ayudado por Rosalie. Rene miro los ojos de su hija y eso fue suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta lo que el le quería decir.

Oscar salio de la tienda y dio ordenes a sus soldados: "Encuentra a esos anglosajones y mátenlos; sus cabezas ya han dejado de tener precios"

Oscar exclamo fuertemente que trajeran su caballo, para salir en búsqueda de los prófugos. Se formo un ejército de 1000 hombres para buscarlos inmediatamente. Una cacería daría inicio, en la cual los anglosajones debían morir. Oscar pensaba dentro de si, que tenia que asesinar a Rosalie a quien tanto aprecio había llegado a tener y también aquel anglosajón, a quien en días atrás había hecho prisionero, aunque dentro de si misma no quería dañarlos, eran ordenes de su padre que debía cumplir, una batalla se debatía dentro si misma, sobre seguir las ordenes de su padre y las de su corazón.

Oscar y el ejército partieron rápidamente para buscar a los dos prófugos, Girodelle también iba junto con ellos. Mientras tanto Andre y Rosalie se habían detenido para que los caballos descansaran. Rosalie había guardado comida y le dio la mitad ha Andre que estaba muy hambriento por el largo viaje.

Se sentaron a comer, y Andre estaba sorprendido del silencio de aquella muchacha, y aunque era muy hermosa, tenia en su mirada una profunda tristeza, el llego a la conclusión de que ella había sufrido mucho y esa era la razón de su mirada llena de tristeza. Mientras Andre comía, Rosalie miraba al horizonte y su cabello se tambaleaba con el viento,

"¿En que piensas?"Andre le pregunto para así romper el silencio.

Ella respondió con un tono muy suave, "pienso en la familia que fue apartada de mi, nunca deje de pensar en ellos en solo instante, siento que cada vez estoy mas cerca de ellos"

Andre la miro y sonrió muy amablemente, ella lo miro y también sonrió muy tímidamente.

Después de aquel descanso, rápidamente se dispusieron a montar en los caballos y cabalgaron nuevamente sin detener el paso, ya estaban cada vez más cerca de su objetivo, Camelot.

Rosalie sabía que el ejército franco ya estaría en camino y debían apurarse o seria demasiado tarde para ellos, mientras continuaban su camino cada vez mas cerca, ocurrió un hecho que no tenían esperado ninguno de los dos.

Una piedra en el camino, hizo que el caballo de Rosalie perdiera el control y cayo aparatosamente, quedando inconsciente por unos segundos. Andre bajo rápidamente del caballo y trato de levantarla.

Ella reacciono momentos después y Andre se alegro que no le haya sucedido nada grave. Ella trato de levantarse, pero se había fracturado el talón debido a la caída, Andre la levanto entre sus brazos y la subió a su caballo de nuevo, el se monto al suyo y galopo a toda velocidad, agarrando las riendas del caballo de Rosalie.

El ejército franco, y Oscar seguían en marcha en la búsqueda del anglosajón, sabían que estaban cerca de ellos y debían darse prisa o no podrían llegar a cumplir su misión.

Llegando la noche Andre pensó que lo mejor seria descansar, pero Rosalie sabia que los francos andaban cerca, ella pensaba que lo mejor seria continuar, pero Andre se rehusó a seguir, y mas aun si ella estaba herida, ella se sintió agradecida que él se preocupe por su condición física y acepto descansar. Mientras tanto Oscar pidió al ejercito acampar, por que seria inútil seguir en la oscuridad, mientras los soldados descansaban, ella fue a entrenar con su espada, así podía meditar tranquilamente. Girodelle se acerco a ella, pero se quedo sin palabras al ver la hermosa figura de Oscar entrenando con su espada, sus largos cabellos rubios resplandeciendo a la luz de la luna, ¿acaso tanta belleza era un espejismo? No podía decir palabra alguna solo estaba enmudecido por la belleza de Oscar, así que prefirió solo observarla.

Pero Oscar solo podía pensar en el anglosajón, aquel hombre que era su enemigo y que había humillado a su padre al fugar del campamento y al cual tenia como misión asesinar. Ella solo pensaba en el, pero tenia que encontrar una solución a este problema, así que tenia que encontrarlo a como diera lugar.

En el amanecer, Rosalie y Andre siguieron su camino rápidamente, ya faltaba muy poco para llegar. Pero Oscar y el ejército también se encontraban muy cerca de ellos, y en después de unas horas de una ardua persecución, lograron encontrarlos. Andre apresuro el paso, el ejercito iba tras ellos, ambos Rosalie y Andre estaban exaltados, sabían que no debían ser atrapados o seria su fin, pero un rió les impedía el paso, y no tuvieron otra opción, Andre le dijo a Rosalie, "No tenemos otro medio de cruzar este rió.

"abrázate fuertemente de mi y no me sueltes!" exclamo Andre

Ella así lo hizo, y ambos se dirigieron al rió, saltaron y cabalgaron hasta cruzarlo. Cuando los anglosajones vieron aquella intrépida escena, quedaron atónitos, e hicieron lo mismo, pero fue tarde Andre tomo un atajo y fueron perdidos de vista.

Andre y Rosalie por fin pudieron divisar, Camelot desde lo alto de un valle, sabían que su travesía había llegado a su fin, rápidamente cabalgaron para llegar a Camelot antes que atardeciera.

En Camelot, los vigías de las torres divisaron un caballo que venia muy veloz al castillo, y avisaron a lo demás guardias, cada vez se acercaba mas aquel caballo que venia con dos personas, luego se dieron cuenta que venia con el príncipe y una joven, rápidamente abrieron las puertas de la fortaleza, Andre entro cabalgando velozmente, el Rey Arturo ya había sido avisado, de la llegada de Andre y fue a verlo inmediatamente, cuando lo vio lo abrazo muy emocionado de que se encuentre sano y salvo.

"Me alegra que estés en buen estado querido primo" El rey exclamo al verlo sano y salvo de nuevo. "¿Pero dime quien es esta hermosa joven que te acompaña?"

"Ella es una amiga anglosajona que también había sido capturada tiempo atrás pero esta ahora en casa nuevamente"

"Me alegra mucho escuchar eso," el rey dijo mientras su mirada se dirigía a la de la hermosa joven "Pero dime hermosa dama ¿cual es su nombre?"

"Mi nombre es Rosalie pertenezco a la familia de Brown"

"OH! Recuerdo esa familia. Tu padre era un carpintero, ¿no es así?"

"si señor, "la joven respondió tímidamente.

"¡Caballeros por favor preparad un enorme banquete!" el rey exclamo mientras levantaba sus dos brazos al cielo. "Me imagino que han de estar muy hambrientos. Por favor síganme"

Y así todos fueron a prepara el gran banqueta para Andre y Rosalie.

Oscar al perder de vista Andre y Rosalie supo que no podían hacer nada para capturarlos, ordeno al ejercito a volver a los campamentos francos, la misión había fallado, ya no se podía hacer nada, pensaba cual seria la reacción de su padre al conocer tal noticia, pero ella no sentía ningún tipo de ofuscación, sentía que aun tendría una oportunidad para volver a ver aquel anglosajón, por lo cual puso una discreta sonrisa en sus labios, giro hacia atrás y ordeno la retirada, y cabalgo rápidamente hacia el campamento franco.

En Camelot, al llegar la noche un gran banquete se ofrecía en nombre de Andre y Rosalie, esta última había sido vestida con un hermoso vestido de seda color celeste, que resaltaba su hermosa figura, tenía todo el porte de una noble. Andre también estaba vestido con un hermoso traje color café de seda y una capa el mismo color.

A la hora del banquete Andre no dudo ni un instante en preguntarle a Rosalie sobre su lesión a lo cual ella respondió que ya había sido curada y se sentía mejor. Andre estuvo solo un momento en el banquete y subió a una de las torres.

Arturo se dio cuenta que Andre no estaba en el salón y fue a buscarlo.

Lo encontró justo donde sabia que lo encontraría, se acerco a él y le dio una palmada en la espalda, Andre se sorprendió y sonrió. Andre miraba el cielo de la noche de una manera muy pensativa.

"¿Que te preocupa querido primo?" Arturo le pregunto

"No puedo creer que hayan sido capaces y muy poco honorables al tratar de pedir tal suma de dinero. Nunca les perdonare la humillación que me hicieron sentir en ese lugar y menos que trataron de lastimar a mi gente. Eso no se los puedo perdonar." Andre miro fijamente los ojos de Arturo. "¡Juro que por mi vida esos desgraciados se van arrepentir de lo que han provocado!"

Andre pensaba atacar al ejercito franco con todo su ejercito, esta batalla no seria como la primera vez donde se sentía totalmente confiado, ahora si pelearía en serio, le pedio su permiso Arturo para dejarlo ir hacia esta batalla, él al ver Andre tan decidido no tuvo otra opción, y le dio su bendición para partir, solo faltaba iniciar los preparativos para la batalla campal contra los francos.

Andre volvió a mirar a ese oscuro cielo cubierto por un manto de estrellas, juro vengarse por su honor como príncipe anglosajón y también sabia que volvería a encontrar su implacable enemiga, a aquella mujer bella como la luna y temida en batalla llamada Oscar.


	5. Dos Destinos Cubiertos de Espinas

*Creadoras de la Idea Original: Cigale y Anny

*Escritoras: Cigale y Anny

*Inspirado en: Versailles no Bara

*Mangaka: Riyoko Ikeda

**Capitulo V**

**Una Batalla ha dado Comienzo…Dos Destinos Cubiertos de Espinas**

Andre sabia que tenia que prepararse mejor él y sus soldados para la siguiente batalla. Esta batalla tenía que ganarla a como de lugar, para así cumplir con su venganza y levantar su honor. Tenía que ser muy calculador y preparar cada uno de los movimientos sigilosamente para así llevar a Camelot a la victoria.

El joven príncipe ya tenía un plan en mente, el cual consistía en atacar a los francos por la noche, ya que así estarían desprevenidos y habría altas probabilidades de que ganaran. En una semana todo estaba listo para la batalla; tanto los soldados como el plan. Al ser aprobado el plan en la mesa redonda Andre decidió poner su plan en práctica. A la mañana siguiente los soldados partieron hacia la batalla para así poder llegar en la noche (como había sido planeado).

Cuando los soldados llegaron a su destino, se ocultaron detrás de unas rocas que se encontraban atrás de los campamentos francos. Los soldados esperaron ahí hasta estar seguros que todos los soldados dormían.

Al estar seguros de que no había ningún movimiento en los alrededores y de que todos estaban en sus tiendas dormidos, Andre dio la señal para empezar a atacar. Todos los soldados empezaron a entrar a las tiendas de los francos muy silenciosamente. Un soldado franco que estaba siendo la guardia, vio un poco de alboroto en las ultimas tiendas. Se acerco para verificar lo que pasaba y cuando se dio cuenta de que los estaban atacando fue corriendo por su trompeta. Entro a la tienda donde se encontraba el instrumento y con todas sus fuerzas dio la señal para que estuvieran alerta. Todos los francos se levantaron como pudieron, agarraron sus armas y salieron de sus tiendas para atacar a los invasores. Al darse cuenta que los francos ya se habían percatado de su presencia, los anglosajones empezaron a atacar y a gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Todos se empezaron a atacar con todas sus fuerzas.

Oscar y Girodelle salieron de sus respectivas tiendas listos para pelear y se encontraron al salir. Los dos se miraron por unos segundos y se fueron al ataque.

Al estar peleando con un soldado, Oscar se percato de la presencia del hombre que hace unos días fue su rehén y desde ahí se dio cuenta que este ataque fue organizado por el príncipe de Camelot para así vengarse de ellos. Y sin perder más tiempo, Oscar peleo con todas sus fuerzas con los soldados anglosajones.

Andre también se percato de la presencia de la general y a pesar de estar concentrado en la pelea algunas veces sentía la necesidad de verla y de saber si se encontraba bien. Oscar también hacia lo mismo. A pesar de que el príncipe y la general eran enemigos no podían evitar estar cuidándose uno al otro con ligeras miradas. El soldado anglosajón, William se dio cuenta de esto y pudo ver que esa mujer significaba algo importante para el joven príncipe. Muchas ideas pasaron por su cabeza y puso una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras atacaba a uno de los soldados franco.

La guerra se estaba intensificando. Había muchos charcos de sangre regados por todos lados, muchos soldados muertos y mucha gente moribunda tirada en el suelo agonizando por el dolor de sus heridas. Los soldados que todavía seguían de pie daban lo mejor de si en la pelea para así no ser derrotados o mejor dicho asesinados…

Los francos estaban pasando por un momento muy malo. Más de la mitad de sus soldados había muerto y sin duda esta batalla seria ganada por los anglosajones al no ser que un milagro viniera a ayudarlos. La mirada de Oscar oscureció al ver tanta desgracia a su alrededor. No podía evitar ver como uno a uno de sus soldados moría al ataque de los anglosajones. Esto hizo que Oscar se distrajera en lo que estaba haciendo y William sin dudarlo aprovecho esta única oportunidad para así poder derrumbar a Andre. Al ver que Oscar estaba en peligro Girodelle fue al rescate de su mujer amada.

"¡¡¡OSCAR!!!" Girodelle grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Andre se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y sin dudarlo fue a detener lo que estaba pasando. Girodelle corrió lo más que pudo con su espada preparada para atacar al agresor. De repente todo se puso oscuro y los dorados cabellos de la general se empezaron a bañar de sangre. Oscar estaba estupefacta de lo que había sucedido. Ella vio como el William caía ante el ataque que Andre había hecho y como Girodelle caía en sus brazos al ataque que recibió en el corazón del agresor.

"Eres un traidor" William susurro mientras miraba con odio los ojos del joven príncipe.

Andre retiro su espada del cuerpo de William y no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido de tan triste escena que sus ojos observaban.

"¡¡¡GIRODELLE!!!" Oscar grito desgarradoramente mientras varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos ante la desesperación de ver a su mano derecha en esas circunstancias. "Girodelle háblame. Por favor háblame….¡Girodelle!"

Oscar tomo el rostro de Girodelle en sus manos y empezó a acariciarlo mientras salían de sus tristes ojos azules lágrimas de dolor. Oscar coloco la cabeza de Girodelle en el suelo y lo miro por última vez.

Oscar levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta que el príncipe todavía se encontraba enfrente de ella. Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba agarro su espada y corrió hacia Andre lista para atacar. Andre sabía bien que se enfrenaría a una gran rival. Se sentía responsable de lo que había pasado pero ya no podía ser nada más que continuar la pelea.

Andre esquivo el ataque de Oscar, pero ella no paro y siguió con mas ataques. Oscar se sentía desgarrada y quería venganza por la muerte de su amigo.

"¡Malditos, todos ustedes son unos malditos!" Oscar grito mientras el dolor se apoderaba de su corazón.

Al ver que el joven príncipe estaba en peligro, los soldados anglosajones se aproximaron con cautela al lugar. De repente Oscar se dio cuenta que tenia más rivales y empezó a pelear con todo aquel soldado que se le atravesaba. Oscar atacaba con todas sus fuerzas a los soldados anglosajones. Ella sabía que tenía que dar la retirada para así salvar sus soldados que seguían de pie en la lucha, ya que estos eran más que los francos, pero prefirió quedarse a luchar para así vengar la muerte de su fiel compañero.

Oscar atacaba uno a uno de los soldados anglosajones, pero estos eran más, lo que la ponía en desventaja. Mientras Oscar se ocupaba de dos soldados que se encontraban al frente de ella, otro soldado anglosajón se acerco a la espalda de la general y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la parte superior de su espada. De repente Oscar sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza y cayo inconcientemente al suelo. Al ver que su general estaba inconciente en el suelo los francos se dieron cuenta que estaban perdidos y ya no podían hacer nada.

"Llevense a todos estos francos de mi vista," Andre ordeno

"¿Y que hacemos con el general, señor?" uno de los soldados pregunto

Andre observo por unos instantes a la general "Por lo pronto, preparen una habitación especial en el palacio, llamen a un doctor urgentemente y cierren la habitación con llave. No dejen entrar a nadie, a no ser que sea el doctor o la familia real. Ya sabre que hacer con ella luego."

Los anglosajones capturaron a los francos sobrantes y los llevaron a encarcelar. Mientras tanto otros dos soldados se llevaron a Oscar al palacio.

Andre al acabar la batalla con una gran victoria se dirigió hacia el castillo para festejar junto con su primo las buenas noticias. Para su buena fortuna la primera persona que se encontró en el palacio era la persona con la que quería hablar.

"¡Arturo!" Andre exclamo con gran alegría.

"Me acaba de enterar de las buenas noticias. No me queda mas que decirte que muchas felicidades por llevar a Camelot a la victoria querido primo. Pero hay algo que me inquieta…"

"¿Que pasa?"

"¿Por qué decidiste que la dejaran aquí?"

"Pensé que seria bueno tenerla como rehén para que los francos paguen lo que hicieron conmigo"

"Por esa razón no acepto que se quede aquí. Yo opino que el mejor lugar para esa intrusa es en la prisión, junto a su gente. Además, ¡imagínate si escapa! Las guerras nunca acabarían entre ellos y nosotros. Yo no quiero poner a mi gente en peligro Andre. Como rey de Camelot mi deber es mantener la paz."

Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación donde se encontraba Oscar. Después ambos hombres se miraron fijamente.

"Yo me are cargo de ella" Andre le contesto con determinación "Con ella a mi cargo Camelot no estará en peligro, te lo juro. Arturo, tu me conoces y sabes que cuando yo doy mi palabra esta se queda hasta ser cumplida."

Arturo observo la determinación de su primo y no le quedo más remedio que aceptar a la general quedarse en el palacio. "Esta bien querido primo. Ella se quedara, pero por la seguridad de nosotros y nuestra gente será acompañada a cualquier lugar por dos de nuestros mejores soldados"

Andre sintió una gran alegría y una discreta sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro. Segundos después, la puerta donde se encontraba Oscar se abrió y salio el doctor. No fueron necesarias las palabras para que el doctor viera lo que los dos hombres querían saber, así que fue directo al grano.

"Ella se encuentra durmiendo en estos momentos. Ella se encuentra bien, solo tiene unas pequeñas cortadas y moretones, pero se recuperara. Hay que cambiar las vendas cada 12 horas y al cuarto día dependiendo de cómo este su salud ya le podremos quitar completamente las vendas. Ella estará bien. No hay peligro alguno."

"Gracias doctor" Arturo contesto "Ya se puede retirar"

"Con permiso," el doctor dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

El silencio se apodero de los dos primos. Arturo sin decir nada dio una señal a los dos guardias que cuidaban la puerta para que lo dejaran entrar. Estos sin ninguna objeción dejaron entrar al rey seguido por su primo.

Oscar se encontraba dormida en una cama muy lujosa y tenía varias vendas en su cuerpo. Arturo se acerco a ella para poder observar bien su rostro. Sin mas que decir Arturo abandono la habitación y Andre quedo a solas con la rehén.

Al haberse cerrado la puerta Andre se acerco a Oscar. Pudo apreciar mejor la gran belleza que la general tenía y la encontró aun más hermosa que la última vez que la vio. Sus masculinos ojos verdes observaron el dormir de la general y después de unos segundos Andre empezó a tocar sus dorados cabellos. Al final, el príncipe deposito un dulce beso en la frente de la bella durmiente, la cual estaba envuelta en unas vendas. Después, el se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir observo a la hermosa mujer dormida. Al mirarla no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación en si. Sin mas que hacer, salio de la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

* * *

Bueno los capitulos estan escritos hasta aqui esperenos un poco para continuar y conocer sus opiniones nos haran incetivarnos y darles mejores capitulos esperamos sus cometnarios gracias :P


	6. Metamorfosis de una Rosa

Bueno antes de comenzar con el capitulo, quiero agradecer a quienes han leido nuestro fic, me es muy grato,saber que voy por buen camino,aqui les traigo por fin la continuacion, disculpen la demora pero, el trabajo me tiene ocupada T_T asi que para recompensar este capitulo es mas largo de lo usual, espero leer sus reviews, con comentarios, criticas y lo que deseen escribir son bienvenidas XD, bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo bye bye. escriban onegai.

Demas esta decir que la Rosa de Versailles no me pertenece, solo he tomado los personajes, para crear el fanfiction, la genio creadora fue la sensei Ikeda Riyoko *-*

* * *

*Creadoras de la Idea Original: Cigale y Anny

*Escritoras: Cigale y Anny

*Inspirado en: Versailles no Bara

*Mangaka:Riyoko Ikeda

**Capitulo VI**

**Metamorfosis de una Rosa**

Habían transcurrido dos días, desde que Oscar había sido capturada por los anglosajones, aun no había despertado, aunque su lesión no era de cuidado, no despertaba del profundo sueño en el que estaba sumida, tal vez subconscientemente no quería despertar y darse cuenta de la terrible situación por la que estaba atravesando. Rosalie se mantenía a su lado velando su sueño, con un semblante sereno, Andre le había ordenado personalmente cuidar de Oscar, por que no podría dejar a nadie a su cuidado, solo a ella que conocía tan bien a Oscar, y ella acepto hacerlo sin ninguna replica, como si en el fondo tan bien lo deseara.

Después de varios días en reposo, Oscar por fin abrió sus hermosos ojos azules zafiro. Se sentía totalmente desorientada, el golpe que sufrió en la cabeza hizo que perdiera el conocimiento; estaba en estado de shok, motivo por el cual no recordaba muy bien los hechos ocurridos. Trato de levantarse del lecho donde reposaba, pero fue detenida por Rosalie, en ese instante empezó a recordar todo lo sucedido y con mucha sorpresa al ver a Rosalie.

"Tú, ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto con un tono muy frío y airado,"tu que has traicionado mi confianza ayudando al anglosajón a huir, por tu culpa, ¡muchos murieron en la batalla!"

En ese instante, Oscar recordó la escena de la trágica muerte de Girodelle y en aquel momento, un silencio abrumador lleno la habitación, Oscar se llevo las manos al rostro lamentando la muerte de su amigo, y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, deslizándose lentamente por sus mejillas. Se culpaba a si misma, por no haber sido mas dura en la batalla, sentía que fue débil, que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con el anglosajón cuando lo ameritaba, ahora había perdido, a uno de sus mas leales amigos y también muchos hombres de su ejercito.

Rosalie solo observaba a una Oscar que estaba sumida en la más profunda tristeza, sentía compasión por ella, por que ahora sentiría, lo que ella sintió, en el tiempo en el que fue hecha prisionera de los francos. Oscar pensaba dentro de si misma, que huiría lo más pronto posible, no podía estar de brazos cruzados, tenía que vengar la sangre derramada de su gente, y jamás podría perdonar al anglosajón que lideraba el ejército, aquel llamado Andre.

Rosalie le ofreció alimentos, pero esta se negaba a comer, no quería recibir nada que provenga de los anglosajones, pero también se sentía muy débil hasta para ponerse en pie, pero su orgullo era mayor que su debilidad, y se negaba a probar algún alimento. Así transcurrieron tres días, en lo que Oscar se mantuvo en ayuno, pero Rosalie ya había informado de la situación Andre. Este no podía ocultar su preocupación por aquella mujer, temía que esto pueda causarle algún tipo de complicación, y al haber transcurrido tres días, no aguanto más y fue a verla a la habitación donde la mantenían prisionera.

Andre entro a la habitación y encontró a una Oscar sentada en su lecho, con la mirada fija hacia la única ventana que tenia en la recamara, y aunque era muy pequeña para poder escapar, se podía vislumbrar el hermoso cielo azul. En aquel instante sintió que tal vez ella estaría extrañando la libertad que ella gozaba, pero no podía dejarla libre, eso iría en contra de las normas por ser prisionera del bando enemigo, pero no podía impedir sentirse cautivado por aquella escena de Oscar mirando el cielo, lo deslumbró de tal manera que estaba impávido ante su imagen.

Oscar volvía a ver a su enemigo nuevamente frente a frente, y quedo paralizada por unos segundos, luego recordó la escena de la muerte de Girodelle y un profundo odio empezó a surgir dentro de ella. Aquel rostro le causaba un profundo rencor, y tomo un cuchillo que tenia escondido debajo de almohada (lo había tomado en un descuido de Rosalie, cuando le trajo los alimentos) sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo contra su enemigo, pero su debilidad le jugo sucio y cayo en los brazos de Andre. El la sostuvo entre sus brazos, ella trato de liberarse pero en su condición era imposible, Andre la miro fijamente, le levanto el rostro y sosteniéndole del mentón le dijo con un tono muy irónico:

"¿y así pretendes vengar a tu gente? no tienes ni la fuerza para sostenerte por ti misma, solo compadeciéndote, das lastima."

Oscar no podía tolerar tales palabras mucho mas viniendo de un anglosajón, quien era culpable de sus desgracias, y trataba de zafarse de aquel sujeto, pero la seguía manteniendo cerca de el, la seguía mirando a los ojos fijamente, los hermosos ojos azules de la rubia, lo hacían perderse en sus pensamientos. Oscar volteando su rostro, dijo con tono melancólico:

"Por que no simplemente me matas y acabas con este sufrimiento, y me dejas morir dignamente como un soldado mas, mientras mis hombres yacen muertos en el campo de batalla, yo estoy aquí, prisionera recibiendo cuidados, mi orgullo no me permite olvidar mi condición de prisionera, acaba de una vez conmigo vamos hazlo, como el enemigo que eres"

Andre levanto el rostro de Oscar y la volvió a mirar fijamente,"Jamás podría matarte como me lo pides de una manera tan cobarde. En tu condición no podría siquiera pensar en acabar contigo, si quieres que te devuelva tu libertad, deberás vencerme en un duelo justo cuando estés completamente recuperada."

Terminando de decir estas palabras, Oscar dejo caer el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano, y Andre la soltó, Oscar estaba estupefacta por las palabras del anglosajón, no podía creer lo que había dicho, _¿acaso estaría tan confiado en vencerla en un duelo?_-

Andre salio de la habitación, pero antes de que se cerraran las puertas replico,"Aliméntate y recupérate para poder batirnos a duelo, siempre quise probar tus habilidades con la espada," Después salio rápidamente de la habitación.

Andre se encontró con Rosalie en el pasadizo y le dio la orden de llevarle alimentos inmediatamente

"¿señor, y si se niega a probarlos?" contesto Rosalie

Andre la miro y con una mirada amable y una sonrisa en sus labios contesto, "Estoy seguro que esta vez si los probara," y continúo con su camino.

Rosalie quedo sorprendida, al ver que las palabras de Andre fueron tan ciertas, Oscar, empezó a comer todo lo que le trajo, que había pasado con su orgullo, ¿acaso se había diseminado?- se preguntaba Rosalie.

Oscar quería restablecerse para vencer al anglosajón y recuperar la honra que había perdido al ser hecha prisionera, su única meta era vengarse y lograr su libertad.

Transcurrió una semana desde aquel encuentro entre Oscar y Andre, en el reino todo parecía ir con tranquilidad, y aun no había noticias de ataques de los francos. Oscar se estaba recuperando plenamente, solo la mantenía en pie su objetivo de huir de aquel lugar. Aun no se había vuelto a encontrar con Andre desde aquel día, y tenia curiosidad por saber donde estaría aquel sujeto... Ella no se imaginaba de lo que pronto sucedería. Andre envió a pedir algunos trajes para su rehén, por que la ropa con la que fue capturada estaba empapada de sangre y desgarrada por los ataques. Grande fue la sorpresa de Oscar al ver que los trajes que le habían enviado eran vestidos. Ella nunca en su vida había usado una prenda como aquella y quedo estupefacta al verlos, le pidió a Rosalie que los devolviera, nunca se pondría algo como eso, era indignante para una mujer guerrera como ella usar una prenda como esa, pero Rosalie le recordó que no tendría nada mas que usar, solo el camisón de lona que tenia puesto, pero Oscar era muy terca y se negó rotundamente a usarlos.

Rosalie le comento al joven príncipe la negación de Oscar por usar los vestidos que le había enviado, por un momento se mantuvo en silencio, y dio la orden que le consiguiesen un traje de varón a su medida, no podía obligar a la testaruda mujer a ponerse un vestido, así que se le cumplió su deseo.

Rosalie le llevo a Oscar un traje de terciopelo color vino, que le quedo a la medida, Oscar se sentía mas cómoda, vistiendo aquel traje que los ostentosos vestidos que antes habían sido mostrados.

Oscar escuchó un ruido que provenía del patio central del castillo, y tuvo curiosidad por conocer el motivo, y jalo la silla que tenia cerca de su cama y subió en ella para poder alcanzar la única ventana que tenia en la habitación, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver una practica de esgrima, entre Andre y un sujeto que no conocía, se quedo sorprendida al ver la habilidad que tenia Andre con la espada, ver sus movimientos y reacciones, parecía que estaba hipnotizada por la figura del apuesto joven.

"_¿Por qué me quedo mirándolo como tonta? El es mi enemigo… "_rápidamente bajo de la silla, tratando de olvidar aquella imagen de aquel hombre, pero entre mas lo recordaba, mas sentía las ganas de volverlo a ver.

Bajo la oscuridad de la noche, Andre estaba en una de las torres del castillo, totalmente distraído, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Se preguntaba por que no podía alejar de si la imagen de Oscar, sabia muy bien que una relación con ella era casi imposible, por ser de pueblos enemigos, pero en el corazón nadie manda, menos la guerra, y el cada vez se sentía mas y mas atraído por la hermosa mujer. Arturo se percato de la presencia de Andre, y se acerco para hablar con él como siempre lo habían hecho, pero Andre estaba tan ensimismado en su mismo que no noto ha Arturo

"Andre, ¿Qué haces tan solo aquí?" Arturo pregunto un poco contrariado por la actitud de Andre.

"Yo…solo medito las incógnitas del destino y como juega con nosotros como si fuéramos simples piezas en un juego de ajedrez"

Andre miro nuevamente a su primo y sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo.

"No te preocupes por mi, sabes que a veces suelo desvariar y decir cosas sin importancia."

"Espero que tu estado de animo no tenga que ver con la mujer franca que trajiste como prisionera, sabes que es imposible, olvídala, además cuando los francos quieran recuperarla, acabaremos con ellos, y ella nunca te perdonara un hecho semejante, sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo con traerla aquí, pero estabas empeñado a traerla como rehén, espero te encargues del asunto sin salir lastimado"

Arturo miro por unos instantes a su primo y sin más que decir se marcho.

Ahora Andre se sentía mas confundido con lo que tenia que hacer, estaba por un lado su deber como Guerrero y su lealtad a su rey, pero también estaba el amor prohibido que comenzaba a nacer por aquella hermosa mujer.

En el castillo, ya empezaba a hacerse notar cierto movimiento, se escucha ajetreo de felicidad por parte de todos los ciudadanos, Oscar pregunto a Rosalie a que se debía, Rosalie le comento, que el cumpleaños del rey estaba ya muy cerca, solo dos semanas, faltaban para la celebración y era costumbre celebrarlo de una manera muy amena. Todos los aldeanos preparaban viandas de platos típicos de la región, se organizaba un gran festín, y en la noche se preparaba un baile para todos los invitados.

Oscar no pareció tomar importancia, a la explicación de Rosalie, no le importaba aquella fiesta, volteo la mirada, mirando hacia la única conexión que tenia con la libertad, la pequeña ventana de su habitación.

Pero mientras los aldeanos se preparaban para el día festivo, en una oscura habitación, en su lecho yacía un personaje, cuya maldad no se había disipado ni un poco después de haber sido herido brutalmente, era William, no había muerto, fue encontrado por un soldado y llevado inmediatamente a un aposento, por pedido de Arturo este fue curado, pero aun se mantenía su estado en completo secreto, una mujer cuidaba a William, no se movía de su lecho, William despertó y la llamo con un tono que parecía mas un susurro, "Mor…gana…"

William aun estaba débil y no podía moverse, por aquella herida que tenia en el lado izquierdo del vientre, la mujer se levanto rápidamente y se paro a su lado.

"Morgana, ¿donde estoy?"Pregunto William con las pocas fuerzas que tenia.

Esta le respondió que se encontraba en una habitación que Arturo había mandado para él, en la batalla fue herido de muerte por Andre, fue encontrado y llevado por un soldado al castillo y por orden de Arturo, fue curado.

"Querido hermano, no pudiste controlar tus instintos y acabaste de manera brutal con aquel franco, y mírate ahora herido sin poder moverte, frágil como un bebe, pero pronto te recuperaras y podrás vengarte de la persona culpable de tu estado, te ayudare acabar con Andre" Finalizo Morgana con una sonrisa en su rostro.

William ante aquellas palabras solo cerro los ojos y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Mientras tanto en los aposentos de Oscar, ella se mantenía escribiendo, había pedido papel y tinta, estaba muy aburrida, por el hecho de estar encerrada en aquella habitación sin poder salir al exterior, y pensó en escribir, mientras estaba prisionera. Cuando Rosalie entro a la habitación de Oscar, vio que en la puerta yacía una hermosa rosa blanca, Rosalie se la mostró a Oscar, algo inquieta por aquella rosa, ¿Quién habría sido capaz de algo así? Acaso seria aquel odioso anglosajón, que trataba de imponerle su voluntad, lo dudaba, pidió a Rosalie se deshiciera de aquella rosa, pero Rosalie insistió, en que era una hermosa flor para ser, arrojada.

"si tanto te gusta quédatela, te la regalo"

Pero Rosalie insistió, con un tono muy amable, que se vería mas hermosa en la habitación, Oscar solo atino a decir: "Has lo que quieras, no me importa"

Rosalie solo sonrió, y puso la Rosa en agua junto a una mesa, que tenia Oscar en su habitación. Cuando Rosalie se marchó, Oscar quedo viendo aquella rosa por un rato, se acerco a ella, la tomo entre sus manos, y la olio, en aquel instante vino a su memoria, la imagen de Andre, se sorprendió, y soltó la rosa, no podía creer que la primera imagen que recordara, serie aquel anglosajón, no podía entenderlo, ni quería hacerlo.

Diariamente aparecían rosas blancas en la puerta de Oscar, al principio la molesto, pero después parecía haberse acostumbrado a ellas, Andre no la había visto hacia varios días, pero ella siempre lo veía entrenando esgrima cada mañana, pero faltando unos días para el cumpleaños del Rey.

Andre fue a verla, se sintió conforme al ver que Oscar ya estaba completamente restablecida, y se veía con un buen aspecto, le preguntó como había sido tratada, a lo que ella respondió, que no podía quejarse del trato recibido.

Osar sentía que no podía permanecer por más tiempo prisionera, se estaba agobiando, quería al menos poder volver a ver el cielo y sentir la brisa en su rostro, al menos por una vez y pidió Andre ver el exterior al menos solo por unos instantes.

Andre respondió,"sabes que tu aquí eres solo una prisionera y si cumpliera lo que ordenas, habría la probabilidad que quisieras huir, y no puedo permitirlo."

El joven príncipe se acerco hacia ella y la sostuvo del brazo, la acerco hacia el, y le dijo con tono muy suave al oído, "no podría dejarte ir, no ahora, no es el momento indicado."

Sus ojos se encontraron y quedaron en un completo silencio, luego la soltó y se marcho de la habitación, el corazón de Oscar palpitaba rápidamente sin entender que sucedía, por que la cercanía de aquel sujeto la ponía tan nerviosa, no podía dejar de pensar en su imagen tan varonil y su sonrisa tan gentil , aunque el era solo un enemigo, no podía tampoco olvidar la muerte de Girodelle, una mezcla de sentimientos surgían dentro de Oscar ¿Qué podría pasar con ella?¿Que le tenia el destino preparado?

A la mañana siguiente, por fin llegaría la celebración que los aldeanos habían esperado, los festejos para el cumpleaños del rey por fin darían comienzos, Arturo quería que todo estuviera perfecto para la celebración. Cuando iba hacia el salón principal, Arturo se encontró con Rosalie. Esta hizo una reverencia y Arturo aprovecho la ocasión para poder preguntar algo que le intrigaba sobre la rehén.

"Es cierto lo que dicen las murmuraciones, ¿aquella mujer solo viste trajes de varón?"

Rosalie solo acento con la cabeza, Arturo estaba indignado que una mujer vistiese de aquella forma en su castillo, iba contra las normas y contra los mandamientos de Dios.

"Hagan llamar a mi primo a la mesa redonda necesito hablar con el. Ya te puedes retirar Rosalie."

Andre apareció segundos después ante el Rey., y Arturo le dio la orden, que la mujer franca debía usar un vestido para el día de las celebraciones, o seria castigada duramente por su desobediencia, Andre no menciono palabra alguna, solo escucho y acepto el veredicto del Rey. La única respuesta para que Oscar fuera incluida en el baile siendo prisionera, tenia como motivo el gran aprecio que Arturo tenia por Andre, sabia que este, seria feliz si al menos bailaba con aquella mujer por una sola vez, y aunque su amor era imposible, quería que en su cumpleaños su primo fuera tan bien feliz, aun cuando aquella mujer tan amada por Andre no sea de su confianza, también seria invitada al baile, claro que resguardada por Andre, por si intentaba huir.

Momentos después Andre le informo a Rosalie la orden que habia mandado el Rey y mando conseguir un vestido para la ocasión el más hermoso que pueda conseguir, Rosalie acepto la misión.

Andre se dirigió a los aposentos de Oscar, cuando ella lo vio se sorprendió de verlo tan entrada la noche, le pregunto que es lo que buscaba a esas horas, Andre solo se limito a decir que el Rey había decretado que debía usar un vestido para las celebraciones, o seria castigada duramente y ni el podía, interferir con aquella decisión, y mas le valía obedecer y tragarse su orgullo o se arrepentiría de su decisión , Oscar lo miraba atónita no podía creer, que seria humillada de aquella forma, solo se quedo mirando Andre sin decir palabra alguna, luego este salio de la habitación. Andre por un momento se recostó sobre la puerta ya cerrada y pensó, "_Oscar lamento dañar tu orgullo, pero no tengo otra opción, perdóname…" _Y se marchó. Oscar cayo de rodillas en la soledad de su habitación, que haría ahora, no tenia salida, solo tenia que obedecer, no podía hacer su voluntad ella era solo una prisionera de un país enemigo, ahora solo tenia que esperar que la noche acabara para que llegase el día de la celebración.

En un bosque muy alejado, el general Jarjayes estaba, planeando como recuperar a su hija, que ahora era rehén de los anglosajones, tenía que vengar la muerte de Girodelle, ahora no podrán escapar de su ira, conocerán la verdadera ira de los francos se repetía dentro de si mismos, mientras preparaba un plan para contra atacar.

Ya había amanecido, el día de la celebración había llegado, seria un día que Oscar y Andre jamás olvidarían y que marcaría sus vidas para siempre.

El rey estaba haciendo los últimos arreglos para la fiesta. Quería que todo saliera estupendo y que los invitados se llevaran una buena impresión de su reino (ya que muchos venían de tierras muy lejanas).

Por su parte, Rosalie obedecía la orden que se le había dado, y a primera hora ya estaba parada en frente de la puerta de Oscar lista para la acción, pero a la vez no dejaba de suspirar ya que ya conocía muy bien a esa mujer y sabia que no era tarea sencilla lo que le pedían, pero las órdenes del rey eran órdenes.

Rosalie con la ayuda de 5 sirvientas del castillo entraron a la habitación de Oscar para poder arreglarla para la gran noche. Al entrar no encontraron a Oscar.

"¿Qué habrá pasado con Oscar?" se preguntaba Rosalie.

"¡Señorita no esta la rehén!" una de las sirvientas exclamo.

"Dudo mucho que haya escapado… tenemos guardias por todo el lugar." Una de las sirvientas dijo

"Tienes razón…" dijo Rosalie "Ella tiene que estar aquí. Cierren la puerta y búsquenla por toda la habitación."

Las sirvientas obedecieron. Cerraron la puerta con seguro y empezaron a buscarla por toda la habitación. Unas estuvieron revisando en el closet y, otras revisando por la ventana. El único lugar que quedaba era por debajo de la cama. Rosalie se acerco y lentamente subió las sabanas de la cama para poder ver por debajo de esta.

"¡Ya la encontré!" exclamo Rosalie

En ese instante Oscar salio de su escondite y corrió lo mas que pudo para no ser capturada por las sirvientas. Pero estas eran más que ella y cuando menos se lo imagino 2 sirvientas habían agarrado de sus brazos para que no pudiera correr más de ellas.

"¡NO, no me obligaran a usar un vestido!" Oscar gritaba mientras veía como las sirvientas acercaban el vestido hacia ella."¡HAAAA, alejen esa cosa de mi!"

Entre muchas patadas, respingos y gritos las sirvientas pudieron ponerle el vestido con mucho trabajo.

Mientras tanto el rey estaba dando órdenes para los últimos arreglos para la noche de su fiesta, cuando vio pasar a Andre.

"¡Andre!" el rey exclamo, "¡Andre!"

"¿Si, majestad?"

"Necesito hablar contigo sobre un asunto muy delicado…"

El rey puso su mano en la espalda del joven príncipe y los dos empezaron a caminar.

"Andre como bien sabes… esta noche será la noche de la gran celebración y no habrá guardia alguno rondando en el castillo, por lo cual quiero que tu te hagas cargo de tu rehén." Dijo el rey con un tono muy serio. "¿Comprendes lo que digo?"

"Claro, comprendo perfectamente lo que me dices"

"¡Bien!"

Los dos se dirigieron por el pasillo que los conduciría a la habitación de la rehén, y cuando llegaron pudieron escuchar mucho relajo.

"¿¡pero que crees que haces, quieres que me quede sin cabello!?"

"¡quédese tranquila señorita! Jamás acabaremos a este paso."

"¿Quedarme tranquila con lo que estas haciendo?"

En ese momento, Rosalie salio de la habitación y se encontró frente a frente con el rey y su primo. Rosalie estaba un poco nerviosa ante lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Esta todo bien?" pregunto el rey

"Si, majestad. Todo esta muy bien"

"Nos gustaría mucho ver el resultado antes de que empiece la fiesta."

"Claro su majestad solo déme un minuto"

Rosalie entro rápido a la habitación y exactamente en un minuto salio con una sirvienta a su lado.

"Su majestad, príncipe, quiero que vean nuestra obra de arte"

La sirvienta abrió la puerta y apareció una hermosa mujer. Ambos, el rey y su primo estaban con la boca abierta. Jamás se imaginaron lo hermosa que esa mujer pudiera llegar hacer. Andre no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, era simplemente como si una divina aparición estaba en frente de el. El rey se acerco un poco más para poder observarla mejor y exclamo, "¡perfecto!"

Después se dirigió a Andre y le susurro algunas palabras, "cuida mucho de ella, no quiero que vengas con malas noticias en un día tan especial como este." Andre no replico nada. El rey se fue del lugar para seguir arreglando los detalles pendientes.

Andre se acerco a Oscar y quería dedicarle algunas bellas palabras, pero era tan hermosa esa mujer, que se quedaba sin palabras y eso lo ponía un poco nervioso.

Finalmente quebró el hielo y termino por decirle, "¿Ya estas lista?"

"¿Lista para que?"

"Para bajar por las escaleras para la gran presentación de la familia real"

"¡Que!, nadie me dijo que tenia que bajar por esa escaleras…"

"Ordenes del rey"

"Juro que a la primera oportunidad que tenga voy a matar a ese señor"

Andre ya se esperaba una reacción así y puso una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin duda la influencia del rey era muy grande y fue muy inteligente al usarla para poder hacer bajar a Oscar por las escaleras con el, pero a la vez se sentía preocupado ya que si esto no era del gusto del rey, esto podría ocasionarle muchos problemas.

Todos los invitados empezaron a llegar. Cada invitado que llegaba bajaba por la gran escalera, eran llamados por sus títulos y después bajaban al gran salón de baile. Todos ellos vestían con sus mejores prendas para este día especial.

Y cuando el Rey menos se lo imaginaba, todos los invitados ya estaban esperando la presencia de la familia real, quienes eran los únicos que faltaban en la fiesta y por supuesto, especialmente la de él, el festejado.

Las trompetas empezaron a resonar y una voz empezó a pronunciar "Damas y caballeros, el momento que estaban esperando. Con ustedes la familia real."

Todos los invitados se dieron cuenta que las esperadas personalidades estaban a punto de bajar a la fiesta y pusieron toda su atención a la escalera principal del salón la cual estaba adornada con la mas maravillosa alfombra roja.

Primero anunciaron a los caballeros de la mesa redonda quienes fueron recibidos con muchos aplausos por los invitados. Al bajar estos, anunciaron enseguida a otras personalidades importantes. Al bajar todos estos el presentador empezó a nombrar integrantes de la familia real.

"Con ustedes Andre Westminster y su acompañante"

En ese instante Andre apareció con Oscar agarrada de su brazo. Lentamente estos fueron bajando hacia la fiesta. Ella se veía como una diosa, estaba luciendo un vestido azul como el color de sus ojos y a los bordes de este vestido estaban bordadas figuras hechas de oro puro. Andre por su parte lucia un traje negro junto con una capa de piel muy fina. Sin duda hacían una divina pareja juntos. Todos estaban con la boca abierta y concertados al no saber la identidad de esa divina mujer que acompañaba al joven príncipe. Cuando ya estaban en el salón, los invitados no les quitaban la mirada del encima y esto incomodaba un poco a Oscar. Segundos después anunciaron a la persona esperada y todas las miradas regresaron hacia las escaleras.

Todos vieron como lentamente el Rey baja por esas escaleras con toda su majestuosidad. Todos los invitados empezaron a aplaudir y uno que otro a gritar "¡Viva el rey!"

Cuando el Rey bajo hasta el salón principal menciono algunas palabras para sus invitados." Espero que esta fiesta sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por estar aquí y… ¡que empiece la música!

De repente una hermosa joven se acerco a Andre y a su acompañante.

"Buenas noches señorita, mi nombre es Morgana es un placer conocerla. Sin duda usted tiene una infinita belleza, me gustaría saber… ¿cual es su nombre y de donde viene?"

Andre se apresuro a contestar. "Mi acompañante también esta muy feliz de conocerla, si nos disculpa tenemos que irnos" .Oscar no menciono nada al respecto y siguió a Andre, ambos se marcharon de aquel lugar, Morgana solo los vio de reojo, esbozando una sonrisa, murmurando el nombre de Andre. Después de alejarse un poco de la gente, Andre paro y se puso observar a la gente bailar.

"¿Me concede esta pieza señorita?"Andre dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano.

"No soy muy buena bailarina…" Oscar dijo en un tono muy nervioso, mientras recibía la invitación.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban todos los invitados bailando y eran el centro de todas las miradas; Ambos eran sumamente bellos y la gente concordaba que sin duda los dos hacían muy hermosa pareja. Todas estas miradas ponían aun más nerviosa a Oscar.

"No te preocupes, mientras estes conmigo no te dejare pasar vergüenza alguna en frente de la gente."

"¿Me lo prometes?"

"Te lo prometo" respondio con una gran sonrisa." Solo dejate llevar por la música y mis movimientos y te aseguro que todo estará bien"

La música empezó a tocar la siguiente pieza. Oscar estaba mas nerviosa que nunca y no sabia a donde moverse y como consecuencia mas de cinco veces piso los pies de Andre y el por su parte se aguanto con toda las fuerzas que tenia para evitar las ganas de llorar.

Al terminar la pieza los músicos empezaron a tocar otra. Oscar supuso que iban seguir bailando, pero esto no fue así. Andre la acerco mas así como si se tratara de un abrazo.

"¿Quieres ver algo fascinante?"Andre le dijo con un tono muy suave y provocativo al oído.

Oscar miro fijamente a esos ojos verdes esmeraldas y se dejo llevar a ese lugar. Andre tomo de su brazo y ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta que los dirigiría al jardín.

Todo era simplemente bello ahí a fuera. Noche más hermosa que esa no pudo haber existido. Los dos cruzaron por un camino lleno de rosas.

El tomando de su brazo y ella dejándose llevar por ese hombre preguntándose cual seria ese grandioso lugar del que le había dicho.

"¡Mira ya llegamos!" Andre exclamo

Oscar miro hacia adelante y pudo observar la luna reluciendo en todo su esplendor. En ese lugar se podía observar todo Camelot en toda su belleza. Oscar estaba muy contenta por ver tan paisaje tan bello y Andre cautivado al verla feliz.

"Te ves bellísima esta noche"

Oscar inmediatamente volteo hacia donde se encontraba Andre ante estas palabras. En ese momento, Andre tomo una rosa roja bellísima que se encontraba cerca de donde el estaba. La olio y se la ofreció a su hermosa acompañante. Oscar la tomo con mucha delicadeza, ella la olio también y pudo recordar aquellos días en los que Andre le mandaba flores blancas. Oscar le mostró como respuesta una linda sonrisa que cautivo aun mas el corazón del joven príncipe.

Andre no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso y sonrojo ante la reacción de su acompañante. Ambos no podían quitarse la mirada de encima.

"Oscar, estar contigo en esta noche que tiene solo de testigo a la luna, déjame declararte mis sentimientos. Desde el momento en que nuestros ojos se cruzaron, no pude desprenderme de ti, aquella exquisita figura tuya similar al de una diosa griega y tu especial esencia, hicieron que me enamorara locamente de ti."

Oscar pudo sentir que su corazón se salía de su cuerpo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Ese hombre tan dulce y determinado al que no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza le estaba declarando su amor por ella.

Andre tomo su rostro y empezó a acariciarlo.

"Haría todo lo que fuera para que estuvieras a mi lado…Oscar, déjame amarte"

Andre se acerco más a ella y esto la ponía más nerviosa.

"Andre yo…"

Andre tomo su rostro con ambas manos y acerco esos labios que tantas veces había deseado besar a los suyos. Oscar pensaba que todo esto era un error del destino y trato de separarse del beso de Andre, pero este era más fuerte que ella y la cercaba mas a el. Oscar, quería escapar de lo que sentía por el, quería alejarse de el, pero no podía ya que sus sentimientos eran mas fuerte que ella. De repente sintió como todo su cuerpo ya no le respondía y como este se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía por ese hombre. Ya no podía ocultarlo mas, era completamente suya.

Oscar cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por esos labios tan voluptuosos que la hacían estremecer. La rosa que sostenía en sus manos cayó ante los pies de ambos. En ese instante, Andre puso su mano izquierda en la nuca de oscar para acercar su rostro mas al de el. Quería sentirla mas cerca de si, sentir su esencia, su respirar, quería sentirla que fuera para el por lo menos esa noche y nada mas que para el. Su otra mano bajo por cintura de la mujer de sus suspiros y Oscar por su parte no mostró ninguna inconformidad ante esto y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su príncipe y empezó a acariciar sus cabellos negros.

Y abrazados continuaron con este beso que parecía que jamás terminaría. Lentamente sus labios se separaron por un momento. Oscar abrió lentamente sus ojos y pudo observar lo hermoso que se miraban los ojos de ese hombre. Andre tomo de la mejilla de Oscar y empezó a acariciarla y lentamente sus dedos bajaron hasta los labios de esa hermosa mujer y empezó a tocarlos. Oscar por su parte acaricio su hombro, después se recostó en el y cerro sus ojos. Andre puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y se acerco al oído de esta y le murmuro una corta pero hermosa frase, "Te amo"

Ante esto Oscar abrió rápidamente sus ojos y miro fijamente los de Andre.

"Oscar, necesito saber lo que sientes…si tu también sientes lo mismo por mi, necesito saber que serás mía y siempre me amaras…"

Oscar estaba atónita ante estas palabras, no sabia que contestar. Miles de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento.

"¿Estas seguro de lo que me pides? Yo no soy como piensas… no soy ninguna dama que gusta de vestir vestidos y joyas… yo… yo no estoy segura de poder corresponderte como tu deseas…" dijo mientras se alejaba de su abrazo.

Andre la detuvo y la volvió a acercar hacia el. Tomo de sus cabellos dorados y empezó a acariciar su pelo.

"Yo no te estoy pidiendo que cambies… yo te amo tal y como eres y no quiero a otra que no seas tu…"

"¿Estas conciente del peligro que corremos si alguien se llegase enterar de esto?" Oscar miro fijamente los ojos de Andre

"Nadie se tiene que enterar, porque ninguno de los dos hablaremos"

Andre tomo la mano de Oscar y la beso. Oscar estaba totalmente conmovida por esas palabras y algunas lágrimas bajaron por su rostro.

"¿Me amas?"

"Como nunca ame a otra mujer…"

"¿Me amaras por el resto de tu vida?"

"Para siempre," Andre le dio un dulce beso en su frente, "¿y tu estarás siempre cuando te necesite?"

Oscar dijo, "soy tuya….siempre me tendrás cuando quieras y me necesites…"

"Te necesito ahora…"

En ese instante se besaron con tanta pasión que pareciera que nada en el mundo pudiera separarlos. Y la noche se les fue entre besos y abrazos apasionados.

De ahora en adelante, tenían que ser muy cautelosos en todo lo que hicieran.

Para no levantar sospechas ante nadie.

Para terminar la noche, Andre llevo a su prisionera a sus aposentos sin ser vistos por ninguno de los invitados de la fiesta y ahí estuvo con ella hasta verla completamente dormida. Al verla descansar serenamente, acaricio sus dorados cabellos con mucha delicadeza. Antes de irse le dio un beso de buenas noches a la bella durmiente en sus labios y salio de la habitación.

Andre regreso a su habitación. Aun podía escuchar la música proveniente de la fiesta pero eso no le impedía en pensar en lo que había pasado esta noche. Sin duda convertirse en amantes era algo que ninguno de los dos se imaginaba hacer en sus vidas. Pero la necesidad que presentaba del uno al otro fue más fuerte que sus razonamientos. Los dos sabían muy bien que si alguien se enterara de esta relación, esto los podría llevar hasta la muerte. Se estaban arriesgando mucho… ¿Pero que se puede hacer cuando se esta muy enamorado? ¿Acaso amar es un pecado? ¿Algún día podrán revelar su amor sin ser juzgados?

Continuara...


	7. Amanecer y Ocaso

*Creadoras de la Idea Original: Cigale y Anny

*Escritoras: Cigale y Anny

*Inspirado en: Versailles no Bara

* Mangaka: La ilustrisima Riyoko Ikeda

**Capitulo VII**

**Amanecer y Ocaso…Un Porvenir Desconcertante**

Oscar abrió sus ojos lentamente y pudo ver por su ventana que ya había amanecido. En ese instante pudo recordar los besos y las caricias que su amado Andre le había dado la noche anterior y aun se preguntaba si aquello fue tan solo un sueño. En ese instante tocaron la puerta y apareció Rosalie con el desayuno.

"Buenos días" Rosalie observo mas de fondo el rostro de Oscar "Wow hoy se le ve muy feliz, me pregunto que le habrá pasado"

Rosalie le dio un guiño y Oscar no contesto a tal comentario, simplemente agarro su te y empezó a tomarlo. Después tomo un poco del desayuno que le había sido servido. Al ver terminado su desayuno, Rosalie recogió todos los platos y salio de la habitación.

Al verla salir Oscar espero a su amado en su habitación por horas sin ningún resultado. Sin duda le quería ver. Después de aquella confesión de amor, no se imaginaba un momento sin el, en aquellos instantes cada hora, cada minuto y segundo parecían simplemente una eternidad…

Oscar se estaba impacientando, sentía la necesidad de ver a Andre por lo menos un minuto, pero este no llegaba. "¿será que acaso se habrá arrepentido de todo lo que paso ayer entre ellos?" se pregunto a si misma. Oscar sacudió su cabeza para no tratar de pensar en esas cosas y se dirigió a la ventana. Tenia la esperanza de poderlo ver ahí practicando con sus soldados, como siempre. Acerco su mirada a la ventana para poder ver mejor pero ni siquiera pudo ver a los soldados practicar con sus espadas y mucho menos a Andre. Sin duda su paciencia ya estaba llegando hasta el tope. Entonces decidió salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del palacio para despejar su mente un rato.

Desde aquel baile, Oscar podía salir de su habitación y caminar libremente por los alrededores del palacio, siempre y cuando no intentara huir. Andre había pedido de favor al Rey, dejarla caminar libremente por el palacio. El se hacia responsable de cualquier acto de huida que intentara Oscar, y si ella escapara, él lo pagaría con su vida. Arturo al ver la decisión con la cual hablaba Andre y el brillo en sus ojos, no pudo negarse ante tal petición, pero le menciono que a la menor intención de huida de la mujer franca, no dudaría en ejecutarla y ejecutarlo a el también. Andre asintió con la cabeza y le pidió no preocuparse por aquel asunto, ya lo tenía controlado.

Rosalie quien llevaba los platos a la cocina se encontró con Andre en el pasillo.

"¡Hola!" dijo Rosalie muy entusiasmada

"Hola"

Rosalie sentía que el corazón se le salía de su cuerpo por la emoción de encontrarlo y muy nerviosamente le pregunto "¿Puedo hablar con usted por un minuto?"

"Lo siento tengo que ir a una reunión muy importante con el rey, pero podemos hablar mas tarde, claro si no te molesta…"

"Si…claro mas tarde estará bien…"Rosalie dijo en voz muy baja y con la mirada hacia abajo.

"Muy bien, nos vemos" Andre le contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro y se fue.

Rosalie lo miro hasta que su figura desapareció de su vista.

Sun duda ella había empezado a sentir algo mas por Andre que una simple amistad y al mismo tiempo empezó a sentía celos de la cercanía que Andre y Oscar mostraban. Aunque no lo sabia a ciencia acierta, sospechaba de una relación entre ambos. Quería negarse a creerlo, Oscar era tan solo una prisionera y Andre un príncipe, no podría haber nada entre ellos, era prohibido, por tal razón Rosalie se negaba aceptarlo. Ella miraba Andre como aquel caballero que la rescato de su miserable destino como prisionera de los francos, le debía su libertad, y ese agradecimiento se convirtió poco a poco en amor.

"Espero que mas tarde te lo pueda explicar..."

Mientras tanto el rey ya estaba listo para dar su junta. Solo esperaba la presencia de su primo. Al llegar este, tomo asiento y todos pusieron atención al rey, quien ya estaba listo para comenzar.

Todos los caballeros estaban ahí a excepción de William, pero nadie menciono nada de él puesto a que ya sabían de su condición. Semanas pasaron desde aquella batalla y William ya se sentía cada día con más fuerza, gracias a los cuidados que había recibido de Morgana. Eso lo habían hecho recuperarse mas rápido de lo que se esperaba. Ahora sus planes para destruir al príncipe podrían llevarse a cabo antes del tiempo que se estimaba.

"Caballeros quiero darles una muy buena noticia," el rey comenzó su discurso, "Nuestro respetado y amado caballero William estará de regreso en sus labores muy pronto. El se encuentra mejor de salud y estará con nosotros en esta junta tan importante, por eso quiero que lo recibamos con los brazos abiertos y con un fuerte aplauso a este valiente caballero."

En ese entonces apareció William quien dirigió una determinada y fría mirada hacia Andre, mientras todos los caballeros aplaudían por su regreso. William aun no se recuperaba del todo pero tenía que estar presente en esa junta importante del rey. William se sentó en su lugar (enfrente de Andre) y no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Sentía las enormes ganas de ahorcarlo con sus propias manos por lo que paso en aquella batalla, pero el sabia que no era el momento.

Andre por su parte dirigía su mirada a otro lugar. No podía mirarle. El podía sentir la mirada en el, y eso le incomodaba mucho, pero en ningún momento de la junto se atrevió a mirarle. Esto no era porque tenia miedo de el, pero si era porque le tenia un odio muy profundo ya que por poco estuvo a punto de perder lo mas valioso para el, su querida Oscar. Por esa razón no le miraba ya que si lo hacia podría matarlo en ese instante.

El rey pudo sentir el distanciamiento de estos, pero todo se quedo en si; No pregunto nada ni dijo nada al respecto. De este modo, termino la importante junta. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos. Primero salio el rey y luego los demás caballero. William al ver que Andre era el último lo agarro del cuello de su camisa y lo empujo contra la pared.

"Ni te creas que te he perdonado por lo que me hiciste en esa batalla. Me las vas a pagar mal nacido"

"no necesito tu perdón" contestó un Andre muy enojado

Andre se pudo librar de William y se dirigió hacia la salida.

"Mas vale que te cuides la espalda, no vaya ser que el día de mañana ya no tengamos príncipe"

Andre lanzo una mirada de desconcierto y enojo y luego se fue de la habitación. En ese instante, William agarro una copa y una botella de vino que se encontraba en la mesa, se sentó en el asiento que correspondía al rey y subió sus piernas a la mesa. Se sirvió vino y dejo la botella en la mesa y empezó a beber del vino, para tratar de olvidar el incidente de hace rato, pero lo único que provocaba el vino era subir su rabia a niveles descontrolados.

"Mucho cuidado, porque un día de estos te matare con mis propias manos." William dijo mientras apretaba con su mano el vaso de vino con todas sus fuerzas hasta dejarlo hecho pedazos. Los pedazos del vaso se esparcieron por todos lados y uno de estos le provoco una cortada en su mano. William pudo sentir como su sangre salía de su cuerpo y bajaba de su mano hasta llegar hasta sus dedos, pero no hizo nada para detener la sangre y curar la herida.

"Muy pronto sabrás quien soy yo" dijo en un tono muy bajo

En ese instante se levanto y golpeo con su mano ensangrentada contra el escudo de metal que se encontraba en la pared. Cuando retiro su mano del escudo, se pudo apreciar que había un hundimiento en la parte del golpe y estaba llena de sangre a causa de la herida que ya tenía. William pudo ver la sangre en el escudo y dibujo una risa muy satisfactoria al imaginarse que esa sangre era del joven Andre.

"Muy pronto….JAJAJAJAJA"

Semanas pasaron, después de esa fiesta en la que Oscar y Andre se confesaron su amor y sin duda su amor se hacia mas y mas grande cada día.

Una noche Andre se dirigió a los aposentos de Oscar y al abrir la puerta encontró a una princesa durmiendo. Había llegado un poco tarde, pero no se sentía mal por ello. Andre cerró cuidosamente la puerta y se dirigió hacia ella. Sin duda verla dormir le recordaba las hermosas tardes en el lago cuando el sol descendía. Era sumamente hermosa esa mujer. Acaricio sus cabellos dorados como la seda muy cuidadosamente para no perturbar su sueño. Después de estar un momento así, Andre sonrío y se dirigió a la puerta cuando escucho llamar su nombre

"Andre?"

En ese momento Oscar se sentó.

"No te molestes, ya iba de salida…"

"De salida… ¿y ni siquiera te despides de mi?" dijo en una voz tan inocente que Andre no se pudo contener, le sonrío y volvió a su lado.

Andre se sentó a lado de ella y en ese instante le susurro" Tengo algo para ti"

El saco una rosa blanca de su saco y se la ofreció a su amada. Ella recibió la rosa y no pudo evitar sentirse muy feliz por el lindo detalle.

"Andre…esto…es bellísimo…"le dijo mirando la rosa en sus manos

"Esta rosa…"Andre dijo mientras ponía sus manos en las manos de Oscar, quien aun sostenía la rosa "es el símbolo del amor que nos tenemos mutuamente…"

Oscar se quedo sin palabras, no podía hablar tras al ver escuchado tan hermosas palabras. Oscar fijo su mirada con la de el y los se quedaron mirándose uno al otro por un buen rato. No eran necesarias las palabras para explicar ese amor tan puro y limpio que los dos sentían.

Andre tomo de su rostro con sus dos manos y Oscar por su parte puso su mano en la de el.

"Te amo" Andre le susurro

Andre se acerco más al rostro de esta y empezó a besarla. Quería demostrarle cuanto la quería, y así lo hizo. Oscar por su parte respondió a su beso y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sin dejar de sostener la rosa en sus manos. Aquella noche Rosalie hacia su vigilia diaria en los aposentos de Oscar, escucho ciertos ruidos que llamaron su atención, se dirigió sigilosamente y cada vez se escuchaban mas y mas fuertes, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver juntos a Oscar y Andre, ambos iluminados solo por la brillante luz de la luna, dándose un tierno beso mientras oscar sostenía una rosa en sus manos. Rosalie estaba pasmada no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, su única reacción fue llevarse las manos a la boca y voltear sin hacer ruido alguno. Atrás de la puerta escuchaba como Oscar y Andre reían felices, ella no podía creerlo, su adorado príncipe, amaba a una mujer franca, sus sospechas había sido ciertas, y estaba devastada al saber esto. Las lagrimas corrían por su rostro, sin detenerse, no sabia que hacer en aquel instante, y camino silenciosamente alejándose de aquel lugar, dirigiéndose a su habitación, al llegar ahí cayo de rodillas al piso y empezó a suplicar "Oh Dios cruel, por que me haces amar a un hombre cuyo corazón ya tiene dueña, cruel destino el mío sufrir por un amor no correspondido, que arde y me consume lentamente, hasta convertirme solo en ceniza, oh cruel destino ten piedad de mi..."

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Oscar, después de profesarse su amor, Andre se disponía a marcharse, pero antes le dio un beso en la frente a Oscar, diciéndole al oído "Nunca pensé profesar un amor tan grande como lo hago por ti mi amada aurora naciente...tan bella como la luna y radiante como el sol"

Oscar sentía su corazón vibrar de emoción con cada palabra que Andre decía, sin duda alguna cada vez lo amaba mas, hasta perderse en sus propios pensamientos en donde estaba siempre el.

"Me tengo que ir "murmuro en su oído mientras se levantaba

"Quédate…" Oscar le contesto mientras miraba fijamente a sus ojos verdes y tomaba de tu mano.

"No puedo… tenemos que ser cautelosos… o sino nos podrán descubrir…"le dijo con un volumen muy bajo que casi se escuchaba como un murmuro.

Oscar se levanto y le abrazo. Andre empezó a acariciar sus dorados cabellos de seda. Al final tomo de su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separo de su abrazo. "Hasta luego"

Oscar le mostró una sonrisa y miro como Andre salio de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Después al encontrarse sola, tomo una silla y la puso cerca de la única ventana que se encontraba en su habitación. Miro a través de esta, la luz de la luna y recordó el rostro de aquel hombre que sin duda robo su corazón. Era imposible dejar de pensar en el…

A la mañana siguiente, Rosalie se dirigía a llevarle alimentos a los aposentos de Oscar. Esta no había podido dormir toda la noche puesto a lo que había pasado la otra noche y se notaba algo cansada. Oscar lo noto inmediatamente y le pregunto si le sucedía algo, ella solo lo negó con la cabeza, estaba mucho mas callada que de costumbre, pero Oscar nunca quiso entrometerse en los asunto de ella para no molestarla, solo se acerco a Rosalie y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y dijo "Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez no en las debidas circunstancias, pero te llegue a considerar una persona de confianza, y si hay algo que te inquieta confía en mi" Rosalie la miro a los ojos, y aunque en cierto modo le tenia un gran respeto, no podía confiarle lo que le ocurría, guardándoselo para si misma, y solo sonrío falsamente, y hablando con un tono respetuoso y frío dijo "Discúlpeme usted, pero no me ocurre nada importante, agradezco su preocupación por mi, pero le aseguro que me encuentro muy bien" Oscar sabia que algo ocultaba, pero no podía obligarla a decirle la verdad, no dijo mas al respecto, dicho esto Rosalie pregunto si se le ofrecía algo mas, lo cual Oscar respondió con un nada mas, Rosalie acento con la cabeza y se marcho.

Por el pasadizo se encontró con Andre, el la saludo como siempre, pero Rosalie solo dijo un seco buenos días, Andre quedo extrañado al ver la reacción de la muchacha quien siempre había sido tan dulce y amable en su trato con el.

"Por cierto olvide que me tenias que decir el otro día… En estos momentos estoy disponible, si gustas podemos hablar de ello ahora mismo" Andre dijo para suavizar un poco la platica.

"Lo siento pero ya se me olvido lo que tenia que decirle… seguramente no era algo tan importante, de otro modo no lo hubiera olvidado.." le respondió muy fríamente

"¿segura? ¿No era nada importante?"

"Segura"

"Se te nota algo cansada, ¿estas bien?"

"si"

Rosalie siguió su camino sin mirar hacia atrás y dentro de si misma, no podía olvidar aquella escena de Andre y Oscar profesándose amor, se repetía ¿Por que no fui yo la elegida? ¿Por que no me amo a mí? Ahora solo una idea rondaba en su cabeza, ¿Que podría hacer para separarlos? El príncipe no podía preferir a una mujer extranjera, antes que una mujer de su mismo país, era inconcebible. Su tristeza y congoja se acrecentaban cada vez más, así que decidió ir a un lugar alejado para poder reflexionar. Hace un tiempo ella había descubierto cerca del palacio un arroyo. Así que ahí se sentó a llorar por su cruel destino, mientras tanto William ya totalmente recuperado había salido a dar un paseo a caballo, y muy cerca donde se encontraba vio a la hermosa muchacha. Reconoció inmediatamente que se trataba de la protegida de Andre, aquella muchacha no era nada menos que Rosalie.

Se acerco a donde se encontraba la muchacha lamentando su fortuna, le pregunto con un tono muy amable "¿Por que una hermosa joven llora amargamente? Su hermoso rostro se podría echar a perder"

Rosalie se impresiono por ver aquel hombre, dijo temerosamente," Sir William" asentando la cabeza, él le dijo no es necesario tanto formalismo." por favor toma asiento."

El se sentó a su lado, estuvo por un momento en completo silencio, y amablemente esbozando una sonrisa pregunto, "¿Cual es el motivo de tu melancolía?"

Rosalie sabia que William era un hombre cruel y malicioso, pero extrañamente esa sonrisa la hacia dudar de la maldad que se decía rodeaba a este hombre, Rosalie solo dijo: "Amar sin ser correspondida es como caer a un pozo sin nunca tocar el fondo"

William la miro a los ojos, diciéndole que el la entendía y que le gustaría ayudarla en lo que pudiera. Rosalie se debatía en un duelo interior sabia que este hombre no sentía aprecio alguno por Andre, pero tal vez podría ayudarla a separar a Oscar y Andre. Dicho esto Rosalie pidió disculpas por marcharse pero tenía labores que hacer, se levanto rápidamente y se marcho, William la miro en la lejanía y sonrío irónicamente, mientras decía estas palabras "Tú serás quien traiga la desgracia a tu querido príncipe…pequeña tonta" y al pensar esto puso una sonrisa muy irónica.

Rosalie estaba tan confundida, no sabia que cosa debía dejar actuar o su razón o su corazón. Su razón le decía debes dejarlo ser feliz, pero su corazón quería que Oscar desapareciera.

Al llegar al palacio, Rosalie se encontró con Andre, pero trato de alejarse de él, Andre se dio cuenta, y trato de alcanzarla.

"Hey Rosalie espera..."dijo Andre llamándola.

Rosalie no pudor seguir ocultándose, así que decidió enfrentarlo.

"¿desea algo?" pregunto Rosalie muy nerviosa

"¿Sucede algo malo?"

Rosalie lo negó con la cabeza

"¿Entonces por que me rehúyes? "Pregunto Andre algo desconcertado,

"Lo siento mucho...yo estoy algo cansada el día de hoy, pido disculpa señor"

Terminando de decir esto, Andre le sonrío amablemente, y le dijo "me tenias preocupado, sabes que te aprecio como una hermana y no deseo verte triste"

"Si señor no se volverá a repetir, excúseme por favor pero tengo labores que terminar, y se marcho, no sin antes notar que Andre tenía en sus manos una rosa blanca, que seguramente entregaría a Oscar. Aquellas palabras de Andre la habían puesto aun más triste. El nunca se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos, la veía solo como una hermana, pero su amabilidad con ella la devastaba no lo soportaba, no podía olvidarlo si el aun continuaba siendo tan amable y gentil con ella.

Mientras estaba en su habitación, Rosalie miraba la ventana de su habitación, veía a la hermosa luna en el cielo y lamentaba su amor no correspondido, pero vinieron a ella las palabras dichas por William, pensó dentro de si misma, ¿si confío en el?, ¿realmente me ayudara? y una nueva mirada se formo en el rostro de Rosalie, siempre perdí todo lo que quise, mi familia, mi libertad, pero esta vez no quiero perder su amor, lo siento Oscar, pero no te permitiré seguir junto a el, y sigilosamente salio de su habitación dirigiéndose a los aposentos de William. No podía echar marcha atrás, la decisión estaba tomada, pediría ayuda a William para lograr su objetivo, cuando iba a tocar la puerta principal, la puerta se abrió, era Morgana, "¿Deseas algo? "Pregunto

"si, deseo ver a Sir William" respondió Rosalie.

Morgana la dejo pasar, "Hermano una joven te busca"

"¿Quien es?" pregunto William dirigiéndose a la puerta, "Oh pero si es la joven Rosalie, pasa por favor "-dijo amablemente William, dicho esto Rosalie dijo: "Vengo a pedir su ayuda"

"Morgana retírate tengo asuntos que resolver"

Morgana se retiro sin decir palabra alguna.

"Por favor tome asiento"

Rosalie tomo asiento en el lugar asignado por William.

"La escucho'

"Necesito hablarle sobre un asunto un tanto delicado…" Rosalie empezó a explicarle, "¿Sabe usted que el príncipe Andre, mantiene una relación furtiva con la prisionera Franca?"

William se quedo sorprendido al escuchar tal pregunta "¿por que me cuentas algo así?"

"Sir William, tiene que ayudarme" dijo una Rosalie muy desesperada"usted es el mas cercano al Rey. Debe impedir esa relación."

"Rosalie yo.."

"Un anglosajón no puede amar a un franco, somos enemigos. Tiene que evitarlo señor… Por favor piense muy bien en mis palabras…"Rosalie le suplico, "Los francos pueden tomar ventaja de esto y eso perjudicaría a nuestra Camelot. Tiene que decirle al rey. El Rey debe de evitarlo, yo solo lo informo para se tomen cartas en el asunto señor."

"Y se te agradece muy bien los servicios que prestas a esta nación. No te preocupes se que lo haces por el bien de Camelot y su gente", dijo William sonriendo

"Debe disculparme señor pero debo retirarme," dijo Rosalie

"Si lo entiendo gracias por tu información," respondió William con mucha gentileza.

Rosalie salio de la habitación, inmediatamente .Morgana entro de nuevo a la habitación sonriendo "muy bien hermano, has conseguido tu propósito de herir a Andre"

"Mi venganza ha dado comienzo gracias aquella tonta, las personas son tan fáciles de manipular cuando sus emociones actúan independientemente dejando de lado la razón, y es tan conveniente"

Ambos se miraron dando por lograda su victoria. Por fin habían encontrado algo tan fuerte para destruir a Andre. Ahora solo tenían que poner manos a la obra y hablar en el momento adecuado.

Pasaron unos días, desde que Rosalie saco a la luz la relación de Oscar y Andre ha William y el día esperado de este llego cuando Arturo lo invito a una cacería al estar este totalmente recuperado.

Mientras cazaban William menciono "Mi Señor he oído rumores no muy favorables sobre Andre y esto mancharía también su reputación"

Arturo estaba sorprendido por las palabras de William, pregunto cuales eran esos rumores, y William contesto, "Pero mi señor... como dije son rumores, tal vez sean infundados" pero estas palabras ponían cada vez mas alerta al Rey.

"William ¿quieres que pierda la paciencia?" dijo Arturo.

"no mi señor es nunca ha sido mi intención," dijo William

"Entonces ¡habla de una buena vez!"- dijo algo molesto el Rey.

"Señor se dice que Andre mantiene una relación oculta con la prisionera franca"

El Rey se puso pálido y dijo: "No puede ser...Andre no es tan tonto como para enamorarse de una prisionera enemiga"

"Señor se dice también que le deja una rosa todos los días, y los sirvientes ya están murmurando que usted es débil con los prisioneros," termino de decir William

Cuando un furioso Arturo dijo "Volvamos al castillo" y Arturo se marcho a todo galope sin mirar atrás, William al fin había logrado su propósito de destruir Andre.

"¡Quiero que en este mismo instante traigan a mi primo aquí!" grito el rey al entrar al palacio "Díganle que lo estaré esperando en la mesa redonda"

Todos los sirvientes se pusieron nerviosos ante esta extraña reacción del rey y empezaron a buscar al joven príncipe. Rosalie, quien se encontraba en las escaleras del salón principal se dio cuenta de la reacción del rey y por lógica supuso que William ya le había dicho la verdad. En ese instante William le miro y le guiño el ojo haciendo así la confirmación de todo. Después se fue acompañar al rey hacia la habitación donde se encontraba la mesa redonda.

Al llegar aquí le dijo "Bueno creo que me debo de retirarme"

"No, quédese William. Usted tiene que estar presente en esta platica. Por favor tome asiento mientras llegue Andre"

Minutos después Andre apareció todo preocupado ante la urgencia en la que fue llamado. Al entrar se extraño mucho al ver ah William en la habitación. William solo le regalo una sonrisa y esto puso a dudar un poco a Andre. ¿Acaso algo malo había pasado? ¿Acaso William al fin cumpliría su venganza? Estas eran solo pocas preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza del joven. Andre camino un poco mas adelante. El rey estaba mirando hacia la ventana y Andre solo podía ver su espalda.

"Andre, tu sabes que yo siempre te he apreciado mucho y eres prácticamente como un hermano para mi puesto a la relación tan cercana que hemos tenido desde pequeños… pero ahora ya todo ha cambiado…"

"¿Cómo que todo ha cambiado?" pregunto un poco extrañado

"Me haz desobedecido"

"¿De que habla, mi rey?"

El rey voltio hacia Andre y mirando fijamente a sus ojos verdes y le contesto "¿Creías que jamás me iba a enterar sobre la relación que tienes con ella?"

En ese momento Andre se quedo helado. Muy desconcertado y con furia en los ojos miro a William que continuaba con la misma sonrisa.

"Andre te lo advertir…" Andre fijo la mirada ahora en el rey y este le hablo en un tono mas fuerte "muy claramente te dije que no quería romances"

"Su majestad yo…"

"! No quiero explicaciones!" dijo muy enojado y golpeando contra la mesa." ¡Fui muy claro esa noche Andre! Además, sobre y basta con lo que ya haz causado… ¿En que diablos estabas pensando cuando decidiste hacer esto? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta en el daño que pusiste a nuestra Camelot? Los francos son muy audaces y sacaría cualquier pretexto solo para obtener mas poder y eso no lo voy a permitir… ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Los francos son nuestros enemigo y nada más. No puede ver nada mas que odio hacia ellos… ¿Acaso ya olvidaste como murieron tus padres?"

"Por supuesto que no majestad…" respondió con un tono muy frío" pero eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo….y ella no es responsable de lo que paso"

"¡Ahora los perdonas! Sin duda esa bruja te esta envenenando la cabeza" dijo el rey acercándose más a Andre

"¡No le permito que le hable así!"Andre le levanto la voz

El rey y William se quedaron petrificados. Andre jamás en su vida había tenido problemas con su primo y mucho menos le había contestado de esa manera.

El rey tomo de la camisa de Andre, saco su espada y le dijo "Oye me bien, nunca me vuelvas a contestar de esa manera o te juro que en este mismo instante te corto la lengua."

Andre no dijo nada solo lo miro con una frialdad que hasta el mismo rey no podía soportar.

"Por tu desobediencia y atrevimiento ahora tendrás que pagar por las consecuencias de tus actos y por eso elegido el castigo que mereces por ello. A partir de mañana en la tarde estarás legalmente casado con la hermana de William, Morgana. Lo harás porque yo te lo exijo. "

¿Casarlo? Tanto William como Andre se sorprendieron ante ese castigo. Ninguno de los dos se imagino sobre esto. El rey lo soltó y guardo su espada de nuevo.

"Espero que esto te haga entender que los enemigos no tienen romances ni mucho menos cuando no tienen clase y educación como la gente de Camelot. Retírate de mi vista"

Andre salio de la habitación. Y William se quedo a solas con el rey.

"¿Casarlo señor?"

"Como bien dije, gente de nuestro nivel tiene que estar con gente de su mismo nivel y no con pordioseras…Así que avísale a tu hermana que se prepare para la fiesta. Mandare a llamar a todos los sirvientes para que empiecen los preparativos"

"Como ordene señor, con su permiso"

"Que bajo haz caído querido primo… que bajo haz caído…"repitió una y otra vez en su mente Arturo.

Al salir de la habitación William se dirigió hasta los aposentos de su hermana para avisarle sobre las nuevas.

* * *

Bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo VII de nuestro fic espero les guste cada se pone aun mas interesante, deseamos conocer sus opiniones al respecto gracias por leernos :P


	8. Aquellos Días de Inocencia

*Creadoras de la Idea Original: Cigale y Anny

*Escritoras: Cigale y Anny

*Inspirado en: Versailles no Bara

*Autora:Riyoko Ikeda Sama

**Capitulo VIII**

**Aquellos Días de Inocencia…Lagrimas de Sangre de las Rosas Rojas**

William llego con tanta emoción a la habitación de su hermana que olvido por completo tocar de la puerta.

"Vaya manera de entrar..." dijo Morgana quien estaba sentada en un sillón tomando de su te.

"Querida hermana deja tantas formalidades por un momento..."

"¿Y eso a que se debe? ¿Porque estas tan contento?" dijo mientras dejaba su taza en la mesita que estaba adelante de ella.

"¡Mañana tendremos un casorio!"

"¿Y desde cuando te importa tanto los casamientos?"

"Desde que la novia serás tu"

"¿Que...Es una broma verdad?"

"Para nada...Acabo de hablar con el rey en este mismo instante y esta totalmente de acuerdo con la decisión. Mañana por la tarde estarás aportando legalmente el apellido de Westminster"

"Eso quiere decir que me casaran con el príncipe Andre de Westminster..."

"Exacto"

"Y ¿como conseguiste hacer eso?"

"Yo no lo conseguí, las cosas surgieron por si solas. Yo solo ayude a mi nación al decirle al rey sobre su relación con la rehén."

"Y después ¿que pasara conmigo? ¿Me casare y después?"

"¿Insinúas que intentare algo en contra de tu futuro esposo?"

"Que cínico eres hermanito... como si no te conociera..."

William sonrió y se acerco a Morgana. Después empezó a buscar algo en su saco. Al encontrar lo que buscaba se lo mostró a Morgana. Era un pequeño frasquito con un contenido rojizo.

"Cuando te cases solo tienes que poner el contenido de este frasco en su vino y en menos de lo que canta un gallo empezara a tener convulsiones y después su corazón se detendrá."

Morgana tomo el frasco y observo el contenido de este.

"¿No habrá evidencia por la cual me puedan acusar?"

"No te preocupes… Todo se interpretara como un simple ataque al corazón."

"Esta bien, pero tendrás que darme dos día para consumar el matrimonio" Morgana replico con una sonrisa en su rostro, " Después de todo, es demasiado para desperdiciarse de esa manera..."

"Haz lo que quieras, pero tienes que matarlo lo mas rápido posible."

Morgana se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¿A donde vas?" William le pregunto un poco extrañado.

"Tengo que solucionar algunos pendientes, regreso dentro de una hora."

Oscar estaba sentada viendo a través de su ventanal. Estaba esperando como siempre a que apareciera Andre. De repente sintió como una persona estaba queriendo entrar a su habitación y sin pensarlo se paro al imaginarse de que Andre seria esa persona y se acerco más a la puerta. Cuando vio a Morgana enfrente de ella volteo su rostro a otro lado tratando de disimular lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Que? acaso esperabas a alguien?" Dijo Morgana con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"No se de que me hablas..."

"OH Vamos no tienes que ocultarlo mas... todos en Camelot saben lo que paso entre tu y el."

Oscar no dijo nada y se dirigió a su ventanal.

"¿A que haz venido acá?" Oscar dijo en tono muy seco.

Morgana no replico nada y solo observo como ella miraba a través de su ventana. Ah Oscar le extraño mucho al percatarse de que los sirvientes llevaban rosas y unos adornos de un lado para el otro. Morgana se acerco a ella y puso sus manos en sus hombros.

"Pobre, pobre mujer engañada... no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos. Se lo mucho que lo querías pero el amor no siempre es suficiente para estas cosas"

Oscar se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras y mirando fijamente a los ojos de Morgana le pregunto,"¿A que te refieres? ¿Que es lo que esta pasando?"

"¿Acaso nadie te lo había dicho? Andre es mi prometido y mañana estaremos legalmente casados."

"¡¡Eso no es cierto... es imposible!!"

Morgana miraba con placer como con solo en pronunciar la palabra "matrimonio" pudo destruirla. Sin duda jugar con los sentimientos de una persona era su mejor dote.

"¿Porque habría de mentirte en una cosa tan seria como el matrimonio? Además tu misma lo estas viendo ahí afuera. ¿Porque otra razón habría para que esos sirvientes trajeran adornos y rosas al castillo?"

"Eso no puede ser posible porque el me ama..."

"No seas estúpida, lo que paso entre ustedes es obvio que lo hizo solo para pasar el rato y nada mas. "

"¡¡Eso no es cierto!! No creo ni media palabra de lo que dices"

"No tienes que creerme para enterarte de la verdad. Solo tienes que mirar por ese ventanal mañana por la tarde y te darás cuenta de que en ningún momento te mentí."

Oscar se aparto de su ventana y miro fríamente a Morgana.

"Así que te voy a pedir una cosa..." Morgana se acerco a Oscar y sin ninguna delicadeza tomo de su rostro encajando sus largas unas en el. "Mas te vale que no te le acerques... No sabes con quien te estas metiendo. Se perfectamente que tu eras la amante de el y no voy a permitir que esto continué de esta manera...y menos ahora que es mi prometido... "

Morgana puso una sonrisa en sus labios y agrego,"Tendrías que ser tan estúpida para no saber que el siempre jugo contigo. Tienes que abrir de una vez tus ojos si no quieres terminar como una mas en su larga lista"

Morgana la soltó lentamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta."Mas te vale hacer lo que te ordeno o sino te las veras conmigo" Morgana la observo por ultima vez y salio de la habitación.

El abatimiento de Oscar era notorio, no sabia como reaccionar ante tal noticia, su amado Andre, pronto se desposaría con otra mujer, el único hombre al que había entregado su corazón, ¿la había engañado? se rehusaba ha creerlo, Andre no era el tipo de hombre que juega con los sentimientos de las mujeres, o era eso lo que ella creía, Oscar lloro amargamente como no lo había hecho nunca en su vida, se sentía engañada, frustrada, creía que era mejor no haber conocido nunca Andre, ¿por que el destino le preparo aquel desengaño? ¿Que estaba pagando? no lograba entenderlo, pero esto no quedaría así, ella era una franca, una guerrera de nacimiento, no podía permitir aquel engaño, antes que mujer, ella también era una luchadora y no podía amilanarse ante aquel suceso, ella le dejaría muy en claro Andre, que con Oscar François D Jarjayes nadie jugaba.

Andre sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, fue como siempre a ver a su amada Oscar, sin saber lo que el destino le tenia deparado, aunque la idea de casarse con Morgana rondaba en su cabeza, no sabia como deshacer aquel inútil compromiso, él solo amaba a una mujer y ella era Oscar, y si el Rey no lograba entenderlo, tendría que tomar una decisión para salvar su amor y a Oscar de quienes querían dañarlos, sabia muy bien que el rey había sido influenciado, por el maquiavélico William, "debí acabar con ese bastardo cuando tuve la oportunidad" se repetía para sus adentros, pero ni William ni nadie podría separarlo de Oscar, eso lo sabia muy bien, no lo permitiría.

Andre inocentemente entro a ver a Oscar a su habitación, esta se encontraba volteada mirando su ventana, al sentir la llegada de Andre, no volteo, siguió en el mismo lugar, sin inmutarse, Andre la tomo por la espalda, con intención de abrazarla, pero Oscar se separo rápidamente de el "¿Te sucede algo?" pregunto Andre. Atónito sin conocer la verdad, Oscar lo miro ofuscada y con mucha ira, corrió hacia él lo tomo de sus ropas y le dijo:"¿Por que me mentiste? maldito bastardo, jugaste conmigo, nunca te lo perdonare, creí en ti, en tus palabras de amor, pero solo eran mentiras, viles mentiras, palabras que se las ha llevado el viento..." Andre no creía lo que oía ¿Por que Oscar hablaría de aquella forma?, le pregunto que le sucedía, trataba de explicar que su amor era sincero, pero Oscar no lo creía, hasta que ella dijo "Pronto te casaras con esa mujer...y aun así me enamorabas, que clase de hombre eres" dicho esto le dio una bofetada, Andre estaba perplejo, su amada Oscar ya se había enterado de aquel compromiso, no sabia que decir, estaba estupefacto, solo podía mirar a Oscar fijamente, como pidiendo perdón, pidió explicarle las cosas, pero Oscar estaba demasiado iracunda para poder escuchar.

"Oscar ¿que puedo hacer para que puedas escucharme?" dijo Andre con un tono muy angustiado, Oscar lo miro fijo a los ojos y dijo "Te reto a un duelo si tu ganas te podré escuchar si yo gano me olvidas para siempre" finalizo Oscar con un tono frió, Andre no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Oscar no podía retarlo de aquella manera, poniendo en juego su amor, Oscar pregunto. "¿aceptas tomar el duelo?" Andre quedo atónito y en silencio por rato, pensó que conociendo a Oscar tal como es, no seria fácil explicarle la verdad, era una mujer terca y obstinada, la única manera de que Oscar pudiera escucharlo era aceptar lo que ella le proponía, y dijo:"Acepto el duelo...y no perderé" ambos acordaron el duelo al atardecer, en el bosque, Oscar manejaba la espada a la perfección era una espadachín muy audaz y no tenia rival alguno, pero Andre también era el mejor usando la espada, en todo Camelot, solo Arturo se igualaba a él, este seria un duelo muy reñido, donde el ganador tendría la ultima palabra.

Finalizado el acuerdo del duelo, Andre se marcho de la habitación, antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, se quedo parado, trato de voltear pero no pudo hacerlo cerro la puerta y continuo su camino, Oscar no podía seguir en pie y cayo al suelo de rodillas, las lagrimas se desbordaban por su rostro sin cesar, aquel duelo decidiría su destino.

Una hora antes de que el duelo comience, Oscar arrodillada pidió a Dios con todo su corazón, darle fuerza para afrontar lo que vendría, que le muestre el verdadero camino y ella aceptaría sus designios sin imponer su voluntad, ahora ella se había resignado a perderlo o eso creía, sabia que era imposible que sea vencida en un duelo, pero muy dentro de ella, tal vez tenia la leve esperanza que Andre ganara, aunque ella no lo reconociera por su orgullo.

El momento del duelo había llegado, Andre fue en busca de Oscar para partir hasta el lugar acordado y ambos partieron en sus caballos al bosque para empezar el duelo, ambos cabalgaban en completo silencio sin ni siquiera mirarse, Oscar pensaba en los momentos agradables junto con Andre, sentía que su corazón se partiría en dos, pero su orgullo impedía que escuchara lo que él tenia que decirle y no había marcha atrás, solo tenia que continuar.

Llegando al punto acordado, el duelo dio comienzo, la primera en atacar fue Oscar, sin mostrar ninguna piedad arremetió contra Andre, una estocada tras otra, Andre al principio solo esquivaba los ataques de Oscar, esta enfurecida le grito que tome enserio el duelo, por que no tendría ninguna piedad hacia el, y dijo: "OH acaso no eres tan hombre y le temes a una mujer" estas palabras enfurecieron Andre y empezó atacar, aunque la amaba no podía dejar que Oscar siga agrediéndolo sin conocer la verdad, y tomo el duelo seriamente, Oscar comprobó que Andre era un espadachín con las mismas habilidades que ella, era la primera vez que conocía alguien tan hábil, sabia que había menospreciado Andre como su rival, estuvieron a la par casi por mas de cinco minutos, ninguno parecía querer darse por vencido, mientras Oscar luchaba recordaba los momentos que vivió junto Andre, y esto la enfurecía, se sentía engañada, y en un descuido de Andre, ella rasguño su camisa, Andre sabia que Oscar iba enserio, tenia que hacer algo para detenerla ó podría salir herido gravemente, sabia que Oscar era la mejor pero él también lo era, y sin dudarlo ataco ferozmente arrojando la espada de Oscar, y la arrincono a un árbol, dijo:"Dejame explicarte lo que en verdad sucedió…creeme por un momento" pero Oscar seguía renuente a escucharlo, y le dio una patada empujándolo lejos de ella, y volvió a sujetar su espada, "Nunca me vencerá un anglosajón mentiroso como tu" dijo, y volvió atacar, mientras la lucha se hacia mas intensa, empezó a caer gotas de lluvia del cielo que ya se estaba oscureciendo, pero.

Ninguno de ellos se había percatado de aquello, hasta que empezó a llover torrencialmente.

Esta lluvia no pudo detener a Oscar y Andre, aunque estaban empapados no se daban por vencidos tal vez ambos eran demasiado tercos y obstinados para perder, ambos ya andaban agotados por aquel duelo, hasta que al mismo tiempo atacaron los dos, pero la espada de Oscar voló por los cielos, y ambos cayeron al suelo, la fuerza le la estocada y el cansancio, agotaron a Oscar, Andre estaba en encima de ella, él había ganado, ahora Oscar tenia que escucharlo sin replica alguna.

Pero antes de dar alguna explicación tenia que buscar un lugar donde mantenerse a salvo de la lluvia, ambos estaban empapados, y corrieron para no seguir mojándose, encontrando en el camino una pequeña cueva, ambos se metieron dentro de ella para resguardarse, pero sentían frió por que sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas, Andre pensó en conseguir leña y hacer algo de fuego, no seria difícil se dijo para sus adentros, y salio a buscar con que hacer fuego, al retrasarse Oscar empezó a preocuparse, pensaba que era muy tonto tratar de encontrar leños, pero después de un rato, vio una sombra acercarse, era Andre que venia con unos cuantos leños, ahora intentar hacer fuego era bastante complicado o eso pensaba, a Oscar le causo un poco de gracia ver el esfuerzo que Andre hacia para poder hacer fuego, Oscar pensaba inútil príncipe, nunca ha hecho nada por su cuenta, así que en un tono muy serio, dijo "permíteme hacerlo yo…" y después de un rato empezó a salir chispas y se hizo una pequeña fogata, Andre estaba sorprendido con la habilidad de sobrevivencia de Oscar.

Pasaron unos minutos ninguno de los dos mencionaba palabra alguna, pero un estornudo de Oscar rompió aquel agobiante silencio, Andre preocupándose por ella, se saco su capa y se la dio para q se cubriera, ella se negó a tomarlo, pero ante la insistencia de este, se la coloco encima, ambos estaban sentados frente al fuego, y Andre empezó a decir, "Nunca pensé que Arturo me comprometería con Morgana, por las viles mentiras de William …yo desconocía aquel compromiso…nunca habría podido engañarte, sabiendo que eres la única mujer a la que amo y a quién le entregue mi corazón…creeme por favor… Oscar" dijo suplicante Andre mirando fijamente a los ojos de Oscar, ella sabia que aquella mirada tan llena de sinceridad no podía engañarla, además ahora entendía que todo fue un plan fraguado por William, después Andre bajo la mirada, pero Oscar lo tomo del rostro acercándolo a ella, dijo :"Levanta el rostro, ahora que conozco la verdad… siento que he sido injusta contigo y no tengo nada que perdonarte" dicho esto ella se acerco lentamente y le dio un tierno beso, Andre quedo estupefacto, pero no pudo reprimir mas sus sentimientos, y tomo a Oscar de la cintura, ambos ya no podían seguir ocultando la pasión que los embargaba, besándose apasionadamente.

Andre recostó a Oscar lentamente en el suelo, cubriéndolo por la capa que había ofrecido momentos antes, suavemente fue quitando la ropa que cubría a Oscar, la pasión recorría sus cuerpos, beso tras beso sus cuerpos se iban fundiendo lentamente, las promesas de amor no se hicieron esperar, mientras Andre recorría con sus manos el suave cuerpo de Oscar, besándolo parte por parte, Andre besaba dulcemente cada parte de aquel hermoso cuerpo, que siempre deseo, pero ahora era completamente suyo, Oscar por su parte disfrutaba cada momento de placer que Andre le ofrecía, aquella experiencia que hacia su cuerpo vibrar con cada caricia que recibía, era un éxtasis que nunca antes había sentido, mutuamente ambos se entregaron a sus instintos, envueltos en el sudor que recorría sus cuerpos y que los iban consumiendo ferozmente, Oscar ya no podía dejar de fingir la frialdad que la caracterizaba, la pasión se había posesionado de ella, ahora ella y Andre estarían unidos, por toda la eternidad, mientras mas lo embargaba la pasión Andre dijo con tono muy dulce al oído de su amada "Te amo…Oscar" ahora ambos cuerpos eran solo uno, ahora eran como dos estrellas nacientes, cuyo resplandor se fundía haciendo nacer la luz del sol.

Andre y Oscar se quedaron abrazados uno junto al otro, la embriaguez de tanta pasión los había dejado exhaustos, ahora Oscar era la mujer de Andre Westminster, se habían entregado de cuerpo y alma el uno al otro, y ahora nadie podría separarlos, o eso es lo que ambos querían creer.

Oscar menciono su temor a separarse de Andre por aquel compromiso absurdo con Morgana, ¿Qué hacer ahora? Se preguntaban ambos, Andre sin pensarlo le propuso a Oscar huir juntos, con rumbo desconocido, y olvidarse del pasado y comenzar una nueva vida, Oscar se volteo a mirarlo, estaba muy sorprendida, por tal proposición, no sabía si Andre bromeaba o lo decía seriamente, "¿Estas seguro de lo que dices? Dejarías todo por mi…tu posición social y tus privilegios" replico una Oscar incrédula, si de por si sabia que Andre la amaba, no podía creer que lo podía dejar todo.

Andre miro fijamente a Oscar, diciéndole que él no la dejaría y si debía abandonar todo por ella, a el no le importaba, por que lo que realmente era valioso para él ya lo tenia, su amada Oscar.

El matrimonio ya estaba planeado para la mañana, debían huir antes de que amanezca para que no puedan ser encontrados, Andre planeo tomar los caballos y avanzar huyendo del lugar junto a Oscar, esta aun no comprendía a donde podían huir, sin ser encontrados, temía por la seguridad de Andre y por la represalias que Arturo podía tomar en su contra por la gravísima afrenta que estaban cometiendo, pero Andre con su calida sonrisa lograba causarle confianza, ante aquel reto que ambos tomarían.

Antes de que se ponga el alba, Oscar y Andre se dirigían sin rumbo desconocido, montados en sus caballos corriendo a todo galope, huyendo del terrible designio que Arturo les había ordenado, la única salida era huir sin saber que les tendría deparado el destino, sin conocer las alegrías y tristezas que en el futuro les esperaba, que sorpresas les tendría deparada las puertas del destino, se preguntaban nuestros amantes, mientras se alejaban de Camelot.

De esta manera siguieron con su camino por días y noches y solo paraban para recolectar algunas provisiones para el largo camino que parecía no tener fin. Cuando se dieron cuenta que sus caballos estaban muy agotados decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso en unos árboles que se encontraban delante de ellos. Andre bajo del caballo y se dirigió a un árbol para tomar algunas manzanas. Mientras tanto Oscar, se dirigió a sentarse en uno de los árboles. Andre regreso con ella, se sentó a su lado y le ofreció una manzana. Esta no se rehusó y la tomo.

"Gracias" le dijo mientras le daba una sutil sonrisa.

Por un largo momento el silencio tomo posesión en ambos. Nadie decía nada... solo comían de las provisiones y miraban hacia el cielo. Oscar tomo otra manzana y la observo por un largo momento. Esto no paso desapercibido por Andre y le pregunto, "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si... solo que.... ¿hasta cuando podremos dejar de escondernos?..." dijo Oscar sin quitar la mirada en la manzana.

"No te preocupes... "En ese momento el puso su brazo en su hombro, la acerco mas a el y le dio un besito en su cabecita, "tan pronto encontremos un lindo hogar para vivir nos quedaremos ahí."

Los dos quedaron abrazados por un largo momento. El tiempo pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera se percataron que ya estaba oscureciendo otra vez.

"Tenemos que acampar aquí ya esta oscureciendo y nuestros caballos están agotados."

Andre amarro los caballos a un árbol y saco su saco para taparse en la noche. Mientras Oscar quitaba las hojas de un árbol para pasar la noche ahí. Al llegar Andre, este se recostó en el árbol, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de el. Se sentía protegida y querida y eso mismo hizo que quedara en un profundo sueno. Al verla dormida en sus brazos, Andre recordó los momentos felices que pasaron juntos en el castillo y eso le hizo poner una sonrisa. Pero al mismo tiempo empezó a recordar un oscuro pasado que toda su vida lo había atormentado.

"Todavía lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer...yo era solo un niño...todavía puedo escuchar como la gente de mi pueblo gritaba -Nos están atacando, Los Francos nos están atacando-"

"¡Tenemos que escapar ya! Toma a nuestro hijo y nos vemos en el salón principal en menos de cinco minutos." el rey le aviso a su mujer. Dicho esto el salio inmediatamente y esta obedeció sin perder mas tiempo.

La mujer fue hasta la habitación de su pequeño. Cuando entro se lo encontró sentado en la cama.

"No puedo dormir con tantos gritos haya fuera"

La madre le sonrió y le dijo,"vamos rápido mi amor, tenemos que irnos"

"¿A donde vamos?"

La mujer tomo la delicada tela que tenia en su cabeza y envolvió con esta a su hijo."Tenemos que irnos mi amor, estamos siendo atacados"  
"Pero papa es muy fuerte y estoy seguro que el va a acabar con toda esa gente que quiere hacer daño"

La madre sonrió y le contesto mientras acariciaba de su cabecita "Claro que lo hará corazón. Tu papa es un hombre muy fuerte y sabio y sabrá muy bien lo que tiene que hacer."

La madre tomo de la mano de su pequeño y los dos salieron hacia el corredor. En ese instante se encontraron con el rey, quien estaba acompañado por alguno de sus mejores soldados."¿Están listos?" el rey pregunto. La mujer acento con la cabeza.

"¡Papa!" el pequeño exclamo mientras lo abrazaba.

El rey al ver tan encantadora muestra de amor lo tomo en sus brazos."Entonces vamónos ya"

De este modo salieron los reyes en compañía de su pequeño y sus mejores soldados.

"Acaba de mandar a un mensajero a Camelot para que trajeran lo mas rápidamente los refuerzos." el rey dijo mientras salían del castillo en busca de algún refugio.

En ese instante la familia pudo ver como el pueblo se había transformado en un campo de batalla. En esos instantes el rey dio la señal para que regresaran mejor al castillo. Pero una voz los detuvo "Es un placer conocer a su majestad " En ese momento volteo hacia donde escucho esa voz y pudo ver a un señor fuerte de ojos azules junto a otros dos soldados.

"¿Quien es usted?" el rey pregunto

"¿Acaso eso importa? De todos modos no vivirás mucho para recordarlo"

El rey se enfado mucho ante esa respuesta y mando a dos de sus soldados a atacarlo pero este señor era muy fuerte, tanto que acabo con los dos de sus mejores soldados el solo sin ningún problema.

"Cariño toma al niño y vayan a buscar refugio"

"pero mi amor ¿que pasara contigo?"

"¡He dicho que te vayas!"

La mujer no dijo ninguna palabra más y agarro la mano de su hijo.

"Vamónos querido, todo estará bien..." decía la frustrada madre pero el niño se rehusaba a dejar las cosas de esa manera, necesitaba estar con su querido padre. Y como pudo la pobre mujer hizo que su hijo lo siguiera.

"Por lo que veo usted debe ser un general"

"Vaya me impresiona la inteligencia que los de su raza tienen. Sin duda, no se equivoca"

"¿Que quiere?" el rey dijo

"Nuestro rey me mando hasta aquí para conseguir su cabeza y no pienso defraudarlo"

"Te estas metiendo en tierra prohibida."

"Pues hay que tomar riesgos" respondió con una irónica sonrisa.

En ese instante el rey dio una señal para que sus soldados atacaran a los acompañantes de este general mientras el se encargaba de el.

Pero tan rápido como empezó todo, termino. En un solo movimiento el general corto la cabeza del rey y los otros soldados acabaron con las vidas de los soldados del rey. El general tomo de la cabeza del rey y la levanto para que su esposa junto con su pequeño hijo la pudieran ver.

"¡¡Miren con tan débiles soldados nos hemos topado!!"

La reina estaba petrificada y el niño casi se desmaya al ver tan grotesca escena. Sin pensarlo dos veces la reina cargo a su hijo en sus brazos y empezó a correr lo más que pudo.

"Tenemos que seguirla" dijo el general

Sus dos soldados no dijeron nada y lo siguieron.

Después de tanto correr la reina llego hasta su habitación. Al llegar aquí, bajo al pequeño rápidamente, movió el buró que se encontraba enseguida de la cama y abrió una puerta secreta de la pared. En ese momento se pudo observar con claridad que había un pequeño hueco en la pared. La madre volteo lentamente hacia donde se encontraba su hijo y se podía notar en su rostro una expresión de dolor.

"Mama..." el pequeño pronuncio. Nunca la había visto ponerse de esa manera tan melancólica

En ese instante la mujer abrazo a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas y sus ojos soltaron varias lágrimas. Era tan terrible verla en ese estado tan deplorable. Después de unos instantes de estar abrazados, ella cargo a su hijo hasta el hueco que estaba en la pared. Eran un lugar pequeño y sin duda solo podía caber una persona en el.

"Andre escúchame bien, pase lo que pase quiero que te quedes aquí. No salgas hasta que tu tío venga con los refuerzos." la madre tomo aire profundamente y continuo "No tengas miedo mi amor, no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño. No te preocupes, yo estaré bien y siempre a tu lado voy a estar....Tienes que ser fuerte."

Al terminar le dio un beso en la frente, cerro la puerta y movió el buró en donde se encontraba anteriormente, A pesar de estar todo cerrado se podía observar por un pequeño hoyo todo lo que pasaba por la habitación y el pequeño aprovecho eso para cerciorarse de que todo estaba realmente bien. Al terminar de acomodar todo como estaba, ella fue hacia el candelabro y quito las velas de este para protegerse en caso de que los soldados los encontraran. Después se dirigió hacia la puerta para cerrarla pero fue demasiado tarde porque ellos ya estaban ahí. El general la ataco con su poderosa espada y esto hizo que el candelabro se rompiera. La mujer soltó las dos parte que quedaban en sus manos y empezó a suplicar mientras trataba de alejarse de los soldados."¡¡No por favor no me hagan daño!!"

"¡cállate!" el general le grito mientras le dio una cachetada. En ese momento ella cayo al suelo y fue ahí donde el aprovecho para estrangularla. Pero ella no se dejo y pudo liberarse de el por unos momentos.

El general se acerco a ella de nuevo y con una mano tomo del cuello de esta y la levanto lentamente. Su fuerza era brutalmente grande, tanto así que pudo levantarla con un solo brazo. Los soldados que rodeaban al general reían de buena gana al ver como una persona del bando enemigo sufría de tal manera. Pero esto fue solo el comienzo de lo que la hizo sufrir...

Después de mantenerla así por unos instantes, con su otra mano saco su filosa espada y se la encajo en el cuello y se mantuvo inmóvil por unos segundos. Momentos después se podía ver como la sangre salía de su boca y al ver esta salir ella dejo de luchar para liberarse. En ese momento el general puso una sonrisa de satisfacción y la dejo caer al suelo con la espada aun incrustada en su cuello. Al ver lo que le ocurría a su madre el pequeño se quedo helado y su rabia no se hizo esperar al presenciar tal escena. No podía soportar ni un momento más lo que sus ojos miraban. No podía soportar que maltrataran de aquella forma a esa mujer que tanto amor le había profesado. Sentía las enormes ganas de abandonar el escondite en donde su madre lo había metido para ayudarla. No le importaba sacrificar su vida por ella, pero sabia que todo seria en vano puesto a que ellos eran mas, y mucho mas fuertes que el. No podía hacer nada más que aguantarse. El pequeño trato de abrir la puerta pero el buró era muy pesado, lo cual le impedía salir de donde estaba.

"Miren nada mas caballeros... Y se dicen ser mas superiores que nosotros... ¡¡no son mas que pura basura!! Ni siquiera pueden responder a los ataques de nuestra fuerte gente" el general dijo mientras pateaba el cuerpo de esta." ¡¡Anda!! Demuéstrame que los de su raza son superiores a nosotros. Quitáte la espada y levántate."

Los soldados se acercaron para poder ver más de cerca el espectáculo.

"¿Acaso no escuchaste mis ordenes? Que te levantes ¡¡maldita sea!!"

Con ambas manos, ella apretó con fuerza el filo de la espada hasta que pudo sentir como la sangre de sus manos salía como el agua. Sus hermosos ojos verdes se cubrieron de dolorosas lágrimas al tratar de sacar la espada. El dolor que sentía era sumamente grande pero no podía permitir dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Tenia que ser fuerte ya que tenía un hijo al que no quería dejar solo. "Se fuerte hasta que vengan los refuerzos" se repetía a si misma una y otra vez. Y continúo hasta que pudo sacar la espada de ella. En ese instante su respiración se agito y ella trato de tranquilizarse y lentamente se fue levantando.

"Bravo ahora estoy impresionado. Pero creo que aun no es suficiente."

En ese instante tomo una estaca que tenia escondida en su armadura y empujo a la mujer hasta la pared. Después empezó a encajarle el objeto una y otra vez en su cuerpo.

"Tengo que hacer algo inmediatamente o sino van a matar a mi madre" pensó el pequeño príncipe. Algunas lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de este, mientras empujaba con todas sus fuerzas la puerta. Al terminar con su ataque, la mujer lo miro con todo su odio y como pudo pronuncio sus ultimas palabras, "Vete.....al...in...fier…no" Al haber dicho esto ella cayo y el pequeño pudo salir del lugar donde se encontraba. Los soldados al ver al niño salir de su escondite solo pudieron sacar comentarios burlescos "Vaya ahora tenemos compañía"

"Mas diversión diría yo" respondió el otro

El pequeño corrió al cuerpo de su madre, el cual estaba cubierto de sangre en todos lados. Al verla así, puso su cabeza en su brazo y trato de moverla para que esta reaccionara. A pesar de todos los intentos que hacia ella no respondía.

"Son unos malditos perros, juro que tu y toda la gente Franca algún día me las pagaran…"

El general miro con interés al niño. Sin duda tenía mucha valentía al enfrentarlos.

"Y acaso un chiquillo como tu nos detendrá jajaja vamos no me hagas reír"

El pequeño agarro la espada ensangrentada con la cual atacaron a su madre y apunto con ella al general.

"Yo siempre cumplo lo que digo. Esto no se quedara así, juro que por mi propia vida que vengare la muerte de esta mujer."

El general tomo otra espada y se coloco en posición de combate. "Vamos te estoy esperando."

En ese momento los soldados Francos escucharon sonidos que se estaban acercando a ellos y se percataron que eran tropas enemigas que venían al rescate. Esto hizo que el general diera la retirada a sus hombres, pero antes de salir le pronuncio sus ultimas palabras al pequeño príncipe. "Nos veremos muy pronto. Mas vale que te prepares bien sino quieres terminar como esa mujer jajajaja" El general se fue y el príncipe fue detrás de el pero no pudo ver nada. Segundos después los refuerzos se percataron de que el príncipe estaba ahí y lo mandaron en un lugar mas seguro.

Después del ataque de los Francos a las tierras de la familia real de Westminster, el reinado se destruyo y las tierras pasaron automáticamente al tío del joven príncipe, quien se encargo de su tutela. Y fue así como el, término en Camelot.

Y esa fue la razón por la cual el joven príncipe contuvo un odio profundo hacia a toda la gente Franca. Desde pequeño siempre se juro que algún día se vengaría por todo el daño que le habían ocasionado y por esa misma razón ponía todo su empeño en las lecciones de espadas. Tanto así que se convirtió en el mejor guerrero de Camelot y gano la confianza absoluta de su primo para circunstancias de guerra.

"Ahora se que no todos los Francos son así... yo se que tu mi amor serias incapaz de lastimarme de esa manera" Andre pensó mientras veía como Oscar dormía en su pecho."Pero jure por mi vida y honor que algún día mataría a ese hombre y no me voy a retractar ante nada."

En ese instante Oscar se estrecho mas hacia el y Andre empezó a acariciar su dorados cabellos.

"En cuanto te encuentre maldito Franco te matare con mis propias manos así como lo hiciste con mis padres" Andre pensó mientras acercaba el cuerpo de Oscar mas hacia el.

A la mañana siguiente continuaron con el viaje. Continuaron hasta encontrarse con una vieja cabaña solitaria. Por la imagen que daba, pudieron predecir que ese lugar había sido abandonado hace mucho tiempo. No había nada en su alrededor mas que una excesiva y verde vegetación, la cual cubría una gran parte de la cabaña. También se podía ver un lago enfrente de la cabaña el cual daba al lugar un aspecto mas calido. Andre bajo de su caballo y Oscar lo siguió. Ambos sacaron sus espadas y empezaron a cortar algunas plantas que obstruían el camino. Andre abrió la puerta y pudo observar polvo por todo el lugar y una que otra telaraña en el techo. A pesar de todo se miraba un lugar calido y muy espacioso. Oscar entro a la habitación de la recamara y pudo observar que todo estaba prácticamente intacto. La cama en su lugar, cepillos en el peinador y una que otra prenda en un baúl.

"Tal vez nos podamos quedar aquí unos cuantos días" dijo Andre quien veía como Oscar revisaba el baúl.

Oscar lo miro y le contesto "Me gusta este lugar. Podemos hacer unos cuantos arreglos y todo quedara como solía hacerlo cuando vivía estas personas aquí"

"¿Pues entonces que estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a convertir este lugar en nuestro hogar!"

Así que sin pensarlo ni un minuto más decidieron instalarse ahí. Primero limpiaron todo en su interior y después quitaron toda la vegetación que tapaba parte de la cabaña. Cuando terminaron con todo, el lugar daba un mejor aspecto. Sin duda Oscar tenía razón sobre el lugar. Y de esta manera empezaron a vivir como ellos siempre lo había deseado, como una bella familia. Aunque ella siempre quemaba la comida que Andre cazaba o él no era el mejor reparando los daños que la lluvia ocasionaba, vivían felices y eso era lo que mas les importaba. Al iniciar esta nueva vida muchas cosas cambiaron. Oscar cambio sus ropas masculinas por vestidos que estaban en el baúl y también había dejado su cabello crecer dándole un aspecto mucho más femenino. Andre, por su parte gano un cuerpo más formidable puesto a que ahora él tenia que hacer todo por su propia cuenta. Ya no había sirvientes de que se encargaran de todo.

Oscar le entrego el desayuno a Andre. Y se sentó a su lado para saber si su comida era de su agrado.

"¿Mi amor segura que eso es pan?" Andre pregunto un poco extrañado por su forma y color.

"¡Claro! yo misma estuve al tanto de cada ingrediente. Tal vez se ve un poco oscuro pero estoy segura que su sabor es único."

Andre dio el primer bocado y sin duda... era lo más espantoso que había probado durante su estancia con Oscar. Tan feo era su sabor que las lágrimas casi salían de sus ojos. "¡¡Mi amor!! Tenias razón es muy rico" mintió.

"¡¡Hay que bueno que te gusto!! Porque hay para toda la semana." Oscar le dio un beso en la mejilla y regreso a su lugar.

En ese momento Andre se quería morir puesto a la espantosa comida, pero se aguantaba. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad termino su desayuno.

Andre miro por un momento a Oscar y le dijo " ¿Que te parece si vamos al lago por un rato?"

Oscar sonrió y los dos fueron hacia el lago. Los dos se quedaron observando lo hermosos que se veía el lago. Al verlo distraído viendo el paisaje Oscar empujo a Andre al lago y este cayo. Al verlo ahí tan mojado empezó a reír de buena gana. En ese momento Andre salio del lago muy serio y esto preocupo a Oscar por unos instantes. Andre se quito su camiseta para poder secarla y Oscar pudo apreciar claramente ese cuerpo que le fascinaba. Al tirar su camiseta al suelo, agarro a Oscar por la cintura y los dos cayeron al agua.

"¡Esta fría!" Oscar grito

"Jajaja la venganza es dulce" le dijo poniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿Enserio lo piensas así? entonces yo también me voy a vengar"

En ese instante Oscar le lanzo agua a la cara y Andre no se dejo y respondió en la misma manera. Simplemente parecían como dos niños pequeños. Andre se sumergió bajo el agua aprovechando de que ella seguía atacando para acercarse más a ella. Oscar dejo de lanzar agua y se dio cuenta que Andre no estaba y de repente sintió como una mano tomaba de su cintura y fue ahí que Andre apareció. Momentos después Andre la acerco mas a su cuerpo y Oscar puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos no podían apartar sus ojos del uno al otro. Con una mano Andre presionó el cuerpo de Oscar mas al de el y su otra mano la utilizo para acercar los labios de esta a los suyos.

"Mi venganza será aun mejor" le dijo poniendo una sutil sonrisa en su rostro mientras tocaba los labios de su amada.

Andre tomo de los labios de Oscar y fue así que los dos empezaron a besarse apasionadamente. Después de estar así por unos momentos sus labios se separaron y el empezó a acariciar la mejilla de esta.

"Te amo" Andre le dijo

Oscar le sonrió y le beso otra vez.

"Me voy a congelar si seguimos aquí" dijo un poco nerviosa.

En ese instante Andre tomo de sus piernas y la cargo hasta la orilla. Después la bajo y los dos esperaron a que sus prendas se secaran. Mientras esperaban Andre se recostó en las piernas de Oscar, y ella acariciaba su hermosa y larga cabellera.

"Sabes hay algo que quiero decirte..."Oscar dijo.

Andre se levanto y la miro directamente a los ojos. "¿De que se trata?"

Oscar le sonrió y tomo la mano de Andre.

"Mi amor.... estoy esperando un hijo tuyo"

"Un... ¿Hijo?" La voz le temblaba a Andre y le era muy difícil articular las palabras. No podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Un hijo.... el producto del amor que se tenían uno al otro.

Andre se levanto inmediatamente y empezó a saltar por todo el lugar. Después agarro a Oscar por la cintura y la levantaba una y otra vez. Después la bajo y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Y esa tarde en el lago termino con muchos besos y caricias. Sin duda era la mejor noticia que ambos habían recibido. Un bebe cambiaria sus vidas para siempre y tratarían de hacer los mejores padres para el.

Al tiempo concibieron a ese bebe, fruto de su inmenso amor al cual nombraron Alexandre. Era simplemente una hermosa criatura. Tenía los mismos rizos rubios de su madre y unos encantadores y grandes ojos verdes como los de su padre.

Ahora el pequeño Alexandre tenía 6 meses de nacido. Para su corta edad estaba muy crecido y no cabía duda alguna de que el pequeño seria tan alto como sus mismos padres.

Ese día Oscar había dejado dormido al bebe en su cuna y se estaba arreglando para salir con Andre ya que iban a recolectar mas provisiones. Al salir de la cabaña muchos soldados empezaron a salir a sus alrededores y empezaron a apuntarles con sus armas. Andre se puso adelante de Oscar en un intento de protegerla. De repente un señor con una lujosa capa roja apareció ante ellos. Este bajo de su caballo y se dirigió hacia ellos. Sin duda su misma presencia representaba una irrevocable elegancia y clase. Mientras esta persona más se acercaba a ellos, más nerviosos estos se ponían.

"Muy buenos días a ustedes, Espero que ya después de tanto tiempo se puedan acordar de mi" El señor finalmente dijo

Ambos, Andre y Oscar estaban petrificados. No podía creer lo que les estaba pasando. No podían creer que después de tanto tiempo esta persona apareciera enfrente de ellos.

"Como podríamos olvidarte, querido primo..." Andre respondió con un tono muy nervioso.

* * *

Bueno aqui dejo el capitulo VIII espero les guste y espero leer sus reviews q me dan animos para seguir escribiendo ^^ espero lo hayan disfrutado


	9. La Triste Melodía de la Melancolía

*Creadoras de la Idea Original: Cigale y Anny

*Escritoras: Cigale y Anny

*Inspirado en: Versailles no Bara

*Mangaka:Riyoko Ikeda

**Capitulo IX**

**La Triste Melodía de la Melancolía… Los Destinos se Tiñen de Sangre**

Andre y su amada habían quedado estupefactos. Casi incrédulos al ver ah Arturo frente a ellos y con una gran cantidad de soldados a su espalda. Arturo seguía acercándose a ellos y cada paso que este daba era como una estaca atravesando sus corazones.

Ellos desde el principio presentían que esto iba a pasar, puesto a que ya sabían que Arturo era una persona muy persistente y no descansaría hasta poder encontrarlos. Pero prefirieron arriesgarse ya que sus deseos de convertirse en una familia sólida y estar juntos eran más grandes que la misma realidad. Por su parte, Arturo los había buscado por más de un año y medio, usando todos los medios posibles. El tiempo se fue muy rápido, pero después de tanto tiempo pudo al fin encontrarlos.

"Esto no se quedara así" el rey se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Sin duda los haría pagar por el descaro que se atrevieron a cometer en contra de sus órdenes.

Al caminar, Arturo en ningún momento quito su mirada de Andre y esto lo ponía aun mas nervioso. A pesar de que Andre y el tenían lazos muy fuertes que los unía, el rey no permitiría pasar por alto la insolencia recibida de su parte y sin duda, Andre lo sabia muy bien. Al ver esa mirada retadora no pudo evitar imaginarse el tipo de castigo que este le pondría al llegar a Camelot. Tenía que ser aun más que nunca muy fuerte puesto a que tenía a su lado a una mujer que amaba con toda su alma y también el pequeño fruto de ese amor tan inmenso que se profesaban ambos. Sea cual fuera su castigo el seguiría de pie.

Andre pudo observar a Arturo enfrente de él, al estar frente a frente, Arturo alzo su mano y le dio una bofetada. Andre por su parte no hizo nada. Solo recibió su golpe con dignidad. Ante esta acción, la furia de Oscar se desato y trato de responder por Andre pero fue detenida por este.

"Después de tanto tiempo por fin nos volvemos a encontrar..." dijo Arturo con un tono despectivo. Después puso una irónica sonrisa y agrego, " A pesar de tanto tiempo no haz cambiado nada. Me hubiera gustado que todo esto nunca hubiera pasado, que siguiéramos estando tan cercanos como solíamos estarlo antes. No te imaginas que difícil fue para mí tratar de hacerme a la idea que mi primo, parte de mi sangre se atrevió a cometer una traición. Aun no puedo creer de lo que fuiste capaz de hacer...Escapar con una mujer cualquiera. ¿Para que? ¿Solo para traer deshonra al apellido de nuestra familia? O ¿fue solo por diversión? Enserio que no te entiendo, quiero tratar pero no puedo puesto a que no hay palabras que justifiquen tus acciones..."

"Lo hice por amor" Andre respondió firmemente

"¡Amor! ¿Amor? ¡El amor no existe! ¡Porque no abres los ojos de una buena vez y observas la realidad tal y como es! ¡Ella es nuestra enemiga! Por sus venas corre la sangre de esa gente asesina que ha matado a muchos de nuestros seres queridos y amigos."

"Nosotros no somos ningunos asesinos, en cambio ustedes lo son! Ustedes han matado a mucha de nuestra gente sin piedad, e incluso en tiempo de paz, cuando no había motivo alguno para matar." replicó Oscar

"Cállate estúpida! no te di permiso a que hablaras." dijo un Arturo enojado

"No necesito su permiso para expresar lo que tengo que decir. Usted ni siquiera es mi rey. No tengo porque obedecerlo." Finalizó Oscar

Arturo presionó su mano con todas sus fuerzas. Jamás en su vida nadie se pudo atrever a hablarle de esa manera y esto ocasionó que perdiera totalmente el control de su paciencia. "¡Aprésenlos inmediatamente!"

Algunos soldados sacaron sus armas y empezaron a apuntarles, mientras que otros traían las cadenas. Por ordenes de Arturo los soldados entraron a la cabaña tumbando la puerta de una patada Oscar estaba totalmente preocupada. Tenía miedo que los Anglosajones atentaran contra la vida su pequeño hijo si llegaran a tenerlo en sus manos primero. Así que su primera reacción fue entrar a la cabaña lo mas rápido posible y tomar a su bebe en brazos y agarrar un cuchillo que se encontraba en uno de los muebles, seria capaz de cualquier cosa por proteger a su pequeño aun teniendo que arriesgar su propia vida. Al entrar, los soldados fueron hacia la mujer y empezaron jalar lo que tenia en sus brazos. Oscar por su parte abrazaba el bebe con todas sus fuerzas en un intento por protegerlo. Momentos después Arturo entro a la cabaña junto con Andre quien estaba respaldado por 4 soldados mas y lo primero que se hizo notar fue la escena de Oscar protegiendo a un bebe. Arturo estaba asombrado de lo que veía y voltio hacia su primo. Este no hizo nada más que mirar fijamente los ojos retadores de Arturo.  
Arturo, simplemente no lo podía creer. Su primo y la franca habían engendrado un bebe, pero esto no se convirtió en alegría fue mas bien todo lo contrario...Veía enfrente de el al próximo rey de las tierras de Westminster. Ese pequeño bastardo de sangre anglosajona y franca, se convertiría en el próximo rey.

Con toda la furia de su ser, se dirigió hacia Andre, le dio una bofetada en la cara. Tanta fue la fuerza usada que le lastimo el labio inferior y empezó a salir sangre de el. Arturo no mostraba el mas mínimo arrepentimiento por lo sucedido, ahora el veía a su primo como un traidor que había deshonrado no solo a su familia también había deshonrado a su nación.

"¡¡Eres un sinvergüenza!! ¡¡Un vil traidor!!" Arturo dijo muy alterado, "¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que los francos hicieron a nuestro pueblo y a tus padres? ¿¡Acaso no lo recuerdas!?"

Este volvió a golpear Andre dándole un puñete en el estomago, Andre cayo de rodillas pero no se quejaba en lo absoluto. Recibía todos los golpes con dignidad. Arturo lo tomo de su camisa refutándole que dijera palabra alguna. Andre miro los ojos de Arturo y le respondió, "Primo…lamento mucho haberte desobedecido pero en el corazón ni siquiera un Rey puede mandar, nunca olvidare la muerte de mis padres, pero Oscar es diferente…ella no es culpable absolutamente de nada, perdónale la vida te lo suplico, y si aun quieres castigarme hazlo no implorare por mi vida por que te desobedecí y merezco mi castigo…pero perdona a la mujer que amo y mi hijo"

Las palabras de Andre no habían calado en Arturo, no podía perdonar la desobediencia, además si él era condescendiente hacia Andre, muchos se pondrían en su contra y el reino estaría en grave peligro, por que podría verse desestabilizado, "es muy tarde para pedir condescendencia tu y ella serán castigados por alta traición y tu hijo será mandado al exilio…es hora de marcharnos" dijo Arturo, Andre no podía creer la dureza de Arturo, ¿acaso ya no era el hombre justo a quien tanto había admirado? ¿No podría acaso perdonar la vida de Oscar y la de su hijo? Andre no deseaba que las personas que mas amaba sufrieran tan grande castigo. No ese futuro para ellos.... Algo tenía que hacer para librarlos de tan cruel destino, aunque las medidas a tomar sean drásticas, tenía que usar su último recurso por el bien de su familia.

Después de tanta lucha los soldados pudieron quitarle el bebe de los brazos de su madre y a esta la encadenaron junto con Andre. Arturo salio y subió al caballo. Le dio sus últimas órdenes a uno de sus soldados y se adelanto para poder llegar a Camelot lo más antes posible. Al estar ahí veía como sus soldados sacaban de la cabaña a los prisioneros. Ambos iban atrás resguardados por varios soldados, Andre mientras caminaba ya había tomado una decisión.

Al ver que todo estaba bien decidió partir en ese mismo instante. Al verlo muy lejos Andre, sin pensarlo dos veces ataco al soldado que tenia en frente suyo empujándolo y arrebatándole la espada, una revuelta se empezó a manifestar inmediatamente, Oscar al notar lo que sucedía saco el cuchillo que tenia entre su vestimenta y ataco al soldado que la resguardaba y tenia a su bebe en sus manos. Al tenerlo consigo de vuelta, esta huyo junto con Andre. Por todo el escándalo el pequeño Alexandre comenzó llorar, pero Oscar no tenia otra opción que luchar por la vida de su pequeño y comenzó a correr, hasta que por fin Oscar y Andre pudieron encontrarse, cuando ambos se vieron se abrazaron fuertemente, ambos había podido huir por unos momentos, Oscar corto las sogas q ataban las manos de Andre, cuando mas soldados empezaron aparecer, Andre empezó a luchar con la espada, mientras cubría a Oscar y al niño, este luchaba arduamente con varios soldados.

Arturo quien fue informado sobre la revuelta por uno de sus soldados fue rápidamente al lugar en donde se encontraban ambos. Andre fue capaz de tomar el caballo de uno de los soldados, tomo a Oscar y al niño y huyeron a todo galope, sabían q no podían huir por mucho tiempo, Arturo no los dejaría, estaban rodeados, la única opción que tenia Andre era dejar huir solo a Oscar, mientras él se entregaba, sabia que él era a quien Arturo quería castigar, pero cuando parecían haber perdido de vista a los soldados, se detuvieron, Oscar pregunto por que se detenían en lugar de seguir huyendo. Andre miro a Oscar detenidamente, y dijo seriamente "Huyan nuestro hijo y tu, dirijanse al campamento de los francos estoy seguro que tu padre te aceptara, aunque un anglosajón te haya deshonrado, dudo que tu padre te de la espalda…yo debo afrontar mi castigo por que al único a quien quiere Arturo soy yo" concluyó después de esto abrazo fuertemente a Oscar y al niño que lloraba fuertemente.

"No Andre por favor, los dos podremos huir no tomes decisiones egoístas, ¿Qué podré hacer yo sin ti? No me dejes sola..." dijo una muy ofuscada Oscar. "en aquel día de fiesta me prometiste que estarías ahí siempre cuando te necesitara y ahora te necesito mas que nunca. No nos puedes dejar solos, tanto yo como nuestro hijo te necesitamos."

"Oscar solo pienso en tu seguridad y en la de Alexandre, huye ahora mismo de aquí por que los soldados no demoraran y no habrá marcha atrás" dijo Andre muy alterado.

Oscar sabia que Andre los amaba muchísimo, pero no quería separarse de él, pero también pensaba en la seguridad de su hijo quien era ahora su única prioridad y había que salvarlo. Sabia muy bien que Arturo no les concedería una indulgencia, su corazón estaba sediento de venganza y no pararía hasta cumplirla.

"Prométeme que seguirás con vida y nos volveremos a ver…prométemelo Andre por nuestro hijo y por mi"

Andre acento con la cabeza, y tomo a Oscar dándole un tierno beso en los labios, tomo a su hijo que lloraba fuertemente y le dio un beso en la frente, y como por arte de magia Alexandre dejo de llorar y empezó a sonreír, ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, luego Oscar subió al caballo con el pequeño Alexandre. Oscar miraba a Andre y deseaba muy dentro de ella que no fuera la última vez que se vieran. Oscar tomo las riendas del caballo y empezó a cabalgar a toda velocidad. Huyendo cada mas lejos de lugar, Andre quedo solo, recodando la promesa que había hecho a Oscar y aunque dudaba volverlos a ver la imagen que se distanciaba de sus dos amores eran una daga que le atravesaba el corazón, momentos después un soldado dijo, señor lo he encontrado, Arturo se acerco y miraba con furia Andre, "aprénselo inmediatamente…y muéstrenle como tratamos a los traidores" finalizó Arturo.

Oscar huyo lo mas rápido que pudo sabia que no podía darse por vencida y tampoco confiarse, después de atravesar con mucha dificultad el rió, se dio cuenta que nadie la perseguía, y aunque estaba mas calmada la imagen de Andre desapareciendo en la distancia era muy dolorosa para ella, pero al ver a su pequeño dormir tranquilamente la fuerza parecía entrar en ella y no darse por vencida.

La noche llego rápidamente, Oscar estaba exhausta y trato de descansar aunque no podía dormir por cuidar a su pequeño, muchas cosas rondaban por su cabeza, principalmente Andre, mientras veía Alexandre los recuerdos de los días felices junto con Andre venían y las lagrimas brotaban por sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas, "Andre…Andre mi amado Andre…dios protégelo" imploraba Oscar, nada mas podía hacer que pedir a dios por el hombre que amaba. Llegada la mañana Oscar, empezó a planear el rumbo que tomaría para llegar al campamento franco, ella conocía muy bien aquellos bosques por lo que llegar no seria complicado, pero temía la reacción que su padre tendría al verla llegar con un pequeño niño, además ella había desaparecido del campamento por casi dos años, si su padre se negaba ayudarla ella lo comprendería muy bien, solo temía que haga algo que dañe a su hijo, estaba entre la espada y la pared, pero debía arriesgarse, se dirigiría al campamento franco, y asumiría dignamente los designios de su destino, llegaría al campamento franco con la frente en alto por que no existía nada de lo que se arrepintiera, había sido muy feliz con el hombre que amaba y fruto de ese amor nació Alexandre, y gracias a la fuerza que el le brindaba estaba dispuesta a correr cualquier riesgo y a enfrentar cualquier adversidad.

Pasó cinco días cabalgando, solo se detenía a buscar alimentos para Alexandre y ella. El viaje fue largo, pero por fin el viaje había concluido llegando a una colina donde se podía observar el campamento franco, abrazo fuertemente a Alexandre, mientras el viento alborotaba sus hermosos cabellos rubios, la odisea había terminado o eso quería creer en aquellos duros instantes.

"General Jarjayes, General Jarjayes" exclamaba un soldado, que entro a la tienda del General, aquel hombre tenia un semblante de sorpresa, "Por que  
entras a mi tienda, sin reportarte antes, sabes que por tu intempestiva entrada puedo cortar tu cabeza" dijo Jarjayes.

"Lo lamento mucho mi señor…pero la noticia que le traigo, lo dejara absorto" dijo el temeroso soldado.

"Pues habla rápido que harás que pierda la paciencia y te mandare a ejecutar….hablad" dijo muy molesto Jarjayes, "Su hija señor…la general Oscar…ha vuelto y con un niño en brazos"

Jarjayes estaba perplejo, no pronuncio ninguna palabra por varios segundos, al reaccionar por la noticia de la sorpresiva llegada de su hija, salio inmediatamente de la tienda y al salir se topo con la presencia de Oscar a quien no había visto por casi dos años, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que lo que aquel soldado dijo no era mentira, ella tenia un niño en sus brazos, Oscar se notaba muy cansada, por el viaje pero Jarjayes solo la vio y volvió a entrar a su tienda sin decir palabra alguna, Oscar sabia que su padre no diría absolutamente nada, nunca fue un hombre amoroso y siempre la educo duramente, sin mostrarle ningún tipo de afecto, para hacerla invencible en batalla.

Jarjayes mando a llamar inmediatamente a Oscar a su tienda, Alexandre fue puesto bajo los cuidados de una de las siervas del general. Oscar entro a la tienda pidiendo antes permiso para hacerlo, el general la llamo ante él, Oscar se inclino y empezó a decir las siguientes palabras," Padre…se que soy indigna de presentarme ante ti, he manchado tu nombre…y por tal motivo aceptare tus designios sin mostrar resistencia alguna, pero por favor perdona la vida de mi hijo es todo lo que te pido" Jarjayes no mostraba ninguna reacción en su duro rostro, se acerco lentamente a Oscar y le dio una bofetada que la aventó al suelo.

"Insensata…presentándote ante mi luego que nos deshonraras al entregarte a un anglosajón, a nuestro enemigos mortales, por tal desobediencia debería mandarte a ejecutarte en este mismo momento" dijo Jarjayes casi energúmeno.

Oscar se mostraba paciente sin mostrar ninguna emoción y continuo diciendo:"Padre, he venido a ti para pedirte ayuda, quiero salvar a Andre, el padre de mi hijo... Nunca fui forzada a nada, y si me entregue a el fue por amor. Padre se que no tengo el derecho a pedirte nada y estas en todo tu derecho si me repudias, pero eres el único que puede ayudarme en estos momentos, solo te pido me brindes un batallón y atacar a los anglosajones para salvar la vida de Andre que se encuentra en peligro por salvar mi vida y a de nuestro hijo"

Jarjayes no menciono palabra alguna ante el pedido de Oscar, solo le dio la espalda y pidió se retirase inmediatamente. Oscar obedeció y salio rápidamente, sin voltear atrás.

Jarjayes quien siempre se había caracterizado por ser un excelente estratega, pensó muy bien las posibilidades que tenia de atacar a Camelot, se había preparado por dos años para ello, tenia un equipo bélico inigualable y cada vez mas hombres para la batalla, no había perdido el tiempo tenia casi todo planeado meticulosamente, pero ahora con la ayuda de Oscar, quien conocía Camelot a la perfección seria una buena ayuda para sus planes, el no tenia la mas mínima intención de ayudar a su hija a rescatar Andre. El solo quería atacar Camelot y obtener las riquezas de este reino y ahora sus planes se consumarían, una mirada malévola se formo en el rostro del general.  
Al día siguiente muy temprano, Jarjayes mando a llamar a Oscar a su tienda, Oscar entro y se inclino hacia su padre en forma de reverencia.  
El general al verla ahí comenzó diciendo "Oscar…he pensado detenidamente tu petición y aunque me siento muy consternado por que has sido manchada tu honra aun eres mi hija y te ayudare a salvar al hombre que amas y por cual serias capaz de dar la vida, como me lo has demostrado y se que por tu terquedad no podré hacer que te retractes, así que te apoyare…"

Oscar miro a su padre, y desde la posición en la que se encontraba y dijo con tono muy sereno "Gracias Padre…pensé que me darías la espalda, pero veo que aun me consideras tu hija…estoy muy agradecida" algunas lagrimas quisieron salir de los ojos de Oscar, pero trato de controlarse, sabia que su padre no era participe de que se mostrara sentimental, y trato de no llorar por la emoción de saber que podría salvar a su amado Andre.  
"Oscar... prepara todo, marcharemos a Camelot mañana en la mañana, te designo que prepares todo lo necesario, ganaremos esta batalla pase lo que pase triunfaremos" dicho esto Oscar salio inmediatamente de la tienda, tenía la plena confianza que salvaría la vida de Andre con la ayuda del ejercito franco. Mientras tanto Jarjayes solo en su tienda deseaba con ansias partir, por fin se cumpliría su mayor meta, aunque para eso use a su propia hija, sus planes por fin darían comienzo.

En Camelot, Andre estaba prisionero en un calabozo, pronto Arturo daría su veredicto contra él por alta traición, el veredicto seria dado dentro de cinco días exactamente.

A pesar de que tenía muy poco tiempo aprisionado todo su cuerpo le dolía. Al llegar a Camelot este fue expuesto a cincuentas latigazos de la mano del mismo rey en frente de toda una multitud anglosajona. Al terminar lo bajaron del escenario de tortura y amarraron sus manos al cuerpo de un caballo. De este modo se lo llevaron arrastrando por toda Camelot hasta llegar al calabozo. El calabozo era un lugar nauseabundo, el hedor era terrible, había ratas por doquier y el aroma era terriblemente insoportable. Andre no podía mover su cuerpo y no eran solo las heridas las que lo detenían, sino también a que sus manos estaban aprisionadas a unas cadenas que se encontraban pegadas a la pared. A lado suyo había una pequeña rendija en la cual podía observar lo que pasaba en su exterior. Esto lo confortaba puesto a que a pesar de todo lo malo, el podía contemplar el cielo azul y pensar en su amada Oscar y su pequeño Alexandre; solo deseaba la seguridad de ambos.

En aquellos momentos de penumbra, una sombra apareció por la oscura celda, Andre pregunto quien se encontraba en aquel lugar y al salir a luz se dio con la sorpresa que era alguien que el conocía muy bien, era Rosalie.  
Andre estaba sorprendido de verla después de tanto tiempo, Rosalie se acerco lentamente, traía en sus brazos un poco de comida para él, había burlado la seguridad, escabulléndose sin ser vista por los guardias, Andre le agradeció mucho el gesto que ella tenia con él, pero en cuanto Rosalie llego a estar cerca de Andre, cayo al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Andre solo podía ver a Rosalie por medio de los barrotes de la celda, no podía acercarse a ella, pero le pidió no sintiera lastima por él, ella negó con la cabeza que fuera lastima, ella pidió perdón a Andre, con las lagrimas desbordando su rostro.

"Perdóneme por favor todo es mi culpa" exclamo Rosalie, Andre no entendía las palabras de esta "¿Por qué tendría que perdonarte? Si tu siempre haz estado al pendiente de mi.... soy yo el que debería agradecerte por todas las atenciones que me haz brindado." dijo Andre.

Rosalie dijo muy exaltada y con lagrimas en los ojos "Por culpa mía tu estas sufriendo todo esto...OH Andre estoy tan arrepentida de todo... ¡Jamás quise que todo esto llegara a este punto, Jamás! Por culpa de mis tontos celos, yo lo traicione y conté todo a Sir William, quería deshacerme de Lady Oscar, para que usted solo me mirara a mi, y caí en la trampa, soy una tonta, merezco solo su repudio, y si lo hace yo no implorare perdón por que es lo único que debo obtener"

Andre miro fijamente a Rosalie, no podía creer que ella lo amara en secreto y mas aun su traición, pero no podía odiarla, aunque haya sido la culpable, gracias a aquel suceso pudo huir con Oscar y vivir una plena de felicidad, Andre pidió a Rosalie levantarse, él no podría repudiarla, aunque quisiese, él noto el verdadero arrepentimiento de la muchacha, y acepto sus sinceras disculpas , Rosalie se prometió a si misma que haría lo que este en sus manos para ayudar Andre, pase lo que pase, quería enmendar su error y ayudar al hombre que había dañado por culpa de sus celos, sabia que Andre y Oscar estaban unidos por un lazo de amor que sobrepasaba cualquier barrera, y ella no tenia cabida en su corazón, estaba resignada que el corazón de Andre le pertenecía a Oscar, y ella haría todo lo posible para volver a unir lo que una vez trato de separar.

De repente se empezaron a escuchar ruidos que provenían de la puerta. Rosalie al escuchar estos huyo del lugar. La puerta se abrió y apareció una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros vestida en un traje nupcial. Andre no podía ver su rostro puesto a que lo tenia oculto bajo una delicada tela blanca. Lo que podía ver es que tenía un balde en sus manos.

"¡Larga vida a los novios!" exclamo la mujer y le aventó el contenido de ese balde. En un instante todo el cuerpo de Andre se congelo puesto al agua fría que la mujer le aventó y esto provoco que sus heridas le hicieran doler aun más. Al verlo quejándose sobre sus heridas esa mujer se quito la encima la tela que cubría su rostro y Andre pudo ver con claridad de que persona se trataba. La mujer se acerco a el le dio una fuerte cachetada. Después, tomo su cara con brusquedad y con los ojos llenos de furia le reprocho, "¡¡¡Si creíste que te haz librado de mi te equivocas!!! ¡Jamás te perdonare por dejarme plantada en el día de nuestra boda! Juro que pagaras por cada burla que escuche sobre mí. ¿Acaso creíste que todo terminaría solo porque pudiste escapar de aquel compromiso? Te equivocas, porque ahora quiero mi venganza y la voy a tener. Tú y toda tu familia se arrepentirán por ponerme en vergüenza enfrente de mucha gente. ¡Lo juro!"

Morgana salio de ese lugar con toda su furia. Sin duda se sentía indignada por todo lo que ese hombre la había hecho pasar.  
Al verla salir de esa manera tan violenta, Andre susurro,"Lo siento mucho Morgana..."

Al ver que su figura ya no era vista por alguna otra persona, Morgana corrió y corrió por toda la ciudad alejándose de todo lo que le recordaba Camelot. Y de este modo siguió hasta estar dentro de un bosque. El vestido nupcial estaba hecho un desastre. Estaba lleno de suciedad y rajaduras que algunas ramas le habían provocado mientras corría. Ella siguió corriendo y paro cuando algo la hizo caer.

"¡Juro que pagaran por todo esto!" decía mientras rasguñaba la tierra con sus manos. Estaba al punto de la locura. Nunca en su vida había sentido tratada de esa manera. Nunca en su vida había sido el blanco de todas las burlas de la población. Tenia rabia que toda su desgracia era provocada por ese hombre que en algún momento de su vida admiro y quiso como un hermano muy cercano. Jamás en su vida se había sentido traicionada y al mismo tiempo humillada. En ese momento en el que estuvo con el, tenia las locas ganas de matarlo por causarle esa vergüenza en frente de tanta gente y al mismo por faltar a su promesa... A ese hombre al que en algún momento de su vida hubiera dado la vida por el.

Mientras tanto los Francos seguían en el largo camino para llegar a Camelot. La jornada era dura para los tantos soldados que caminaban de pie. Pero a pesar de que muchos estaban exhaustos, todos veían las cosas en positivo.

Todos sabían que con el nuevo plan que los generales habían planeado durante dos anos, tendrían en control absoluto sobre las tierras del Rey Arturo. Todo estaba muy fríamente calculado, solo faltaba poner en practica todo el plan.

De esta forma los soldados siguieron y siguieron caminando con ese sentido de victoria que caracterizaba tanto a los hombres de raza Franca. Así siguieron hasta que el cielo se oscureció. Cuando esto paso, todos los generales dieron la orden de tomar un buen descanso para poder estar listo para ese gran día.

Esa misma noche, Andre sufría mucho tanto de sus heridas como el frió viento del invierno proveniente. Casi podía sentir que poco a poco su cuerpo se congelaba. No solo sufría de frió sino también de hambre. Desde su llegada no había recibido ninguna provisión y Rosalie no le dejo ningún alimento puesto que tuvo que huir con las provisiones por temor a ser descubierta por la persona que entro en el calabozo. Tratando de no pensar en la desgracia que estaba viviendo, Andre miro a través de las rendijas de la celda el oscuro cielo y se preguntaba como se encontraban sus más grandes tesoros. ¿Acaso su padre se habría rehusado a ayudar a su hija? ¿Acaso no tendría corazón para ayudarla a ella y a su pequeño nieto, Alexandre? estas fueras algunas de las tantas preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza. Trataba de ser lo mas positivo que podía. Quería pensar que todo había salido bien y que ellos estaban a salvo.

Una extraña mujer entro a la celda y lentamente se acerco hacia a el. Al tenerlo ahí tan cerca de ella, la mujer acaricio con ternura el rostro de Andre y cuando este menos se lo espero, esta lo amordazo. Esta mujer tenia mascara en su rostro lo que hacia difícil reconocerla, pero Andre sentía que esa voz la había escuchado antes en algún lugar.

"No te preocupes no pienso hacerte daño" dijo con una peculiar sonrisa en sus labios. Su manos bajo lentamente y esta acaricio cada herida que se encontraba en el camino. "Déjame curar tus heridas." dijo casi como un susurro.

"¡Oh Andre! Al tenerte aquí cerca me recuerda al primer día que estuvimos juntos. Sin duda esa tarde en Camelot fue una de las mas hermosas cosas que me ha pasado en la vida."

Andre pudo recordar sobre lo que esta mujer le decía y no tenia duda alguna. Esta mujer se trataba que la misma Morgana.

Era una bella tarde de octubre en el lago de Camelot. Las hojas de los árboles ya empezaban a teñirse en ese color tan característico de esa estación. Bajo estos árboles se podía observar una hermosa pareja de jóvenes. En uno de los árboles mas grandes estaba recargado un joven de cabellos negros y en sus piernas una hermosa joven que compartía los mismo cabellos oscuros que el. Sus cuerpos eran ya los de unos adolescentes. Ella era sumamente hermosa. Tenía la piel blanca como la misma nieve y sus labios de un color que las mismas cerezas envidiarían. En la parte superior de esos labios había un lunar que volvía locos a todos los hombres del pueblo. Sus ojos eran del color de la miel y estos mismos le daban una apariencia tan inocente en su rostro. El joven por su parte, era la envidia de muchos hombres, puesto al gran afecto que obtenía de las mujeres. Muchas veces en las fiestas, cuando venían princesas de lejanas tierras, nadie daba la esperanza de que esas mujeres se fijarían en ellos, puesto a que todas caían rendidas ante la belleza de ese joven. Sin duda su belleza era muy cautivadora y no pasaba desapercibida por nadie.  
Al verla tan bella y durmiendo serenamente tan cerca de el, le ponía un poco exaltado. El acariciaba sus cabellos oscuros tan lisos como la misma seda. Era sin duda la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Todavía pensaba que era una mentira que tan hermosa mujer se cruzara en su camino. Por alguna extraña razón, quería verla despierta y para así poder ver esos ojos que le encantaban. Andre tomo una pluma de su sombrero y empezó a jugar con ella. Lentamente lo pasaba por su nariz en un intento de hacerle cosquillas y despertarla. El efecto de esto no se hizo esperar y la bella durmiente despertó enojada. La joven tomo la pluma con brusquedad de la mano de Andre y la tiro lo mas lejos que pudo; el viento hizo su parte desapareciéndola.

"Oh vamos no es para que te molestes,"dijo con una sonrisa muy irónica en sus labios.

"¿Enojarme yo? ¡Para nada! simplemente me despertaste en la mejor parte de mi sueno."

"¿sueño? ¿Cual sueño?"

La joven se tiro a los brazos del joven y este la envolvió con ellos. Después sus miradas se encontraron y la joven agrego casi como un susurro, " En el cual tú me amabas."

El joven no hizo ninguna expresión hasta esta confesión, solo miraba a esa hermosa joven con una mirada que solo los enamorados conocían.

"Te amo" el joven le respondió y lentamente los labios de ambos jóvenes se encontraron y empezaron a besarse. Cada vez con más y más pasión. Tan grande era el amor entre ambos que no tenían miedo a nada. Era sin duda un amor único. El comenzó a despojar sus ropas lentamente y ella las de el y esa fue la primera vez que ambos jóvenes se descubrieron por primera vez. Esa tarde de Camelot sin duda fue muy especial para las vidas de ambos adolescentes.

Ahora ahí estaban ambos uno cerca al otro. Ella recostada en el viejo árbol y el en su pecho. Ella acariciaba sus cabellos oscuros y le ponía contenta que su amor era correspondido.

"¿Andre prometes amarme para siempre?"

Andre levanto su rostro y beso los labios de la hermosa joven y después agrego,"Para siempre Morgana."

"¿Porque nada es como lo solía ser antes? Aquellos días que fueron los más hermosos de mi vida. Esos días de atardecer, esos días en los que ambos nos pertenecíamos. Ah, tantos recuerdo..." Morgana se dijo a si misma mientras veía el rostro de Andre,"Pero ahora todo es diferente... No solo no me cumpliste con esa promesa, sino que también me hiciste quedar mal enfrente de tanta gente. Te hubiera matado esa tarde en el lago... así evitaría todas estas desgracias que rondan en mi. Sin duda, mi vida sin ti seria muy diferente. Talvez si lo intentáramos de nuevo, todo seria como lo era antes. Sola una oportunidad mas para nuestro amor. Yo estoy segura que lo lograremos de nuevo. Así como lo era antes. Desde ahora en adelante no me daré tan fácilmente por vencida. Si tengo que conquistarte nuevamente así lo haré. Ese hombre es y seguirá siendo mío por la eternidad, totalmente mío y no dejare que nadie me lo quite. Nosotros nacimos para estar juntos y si alguien tiene el descaro de tratar de separarnos estaré dispuesta a matar. Dos mujeres no pueden estar con el mismo hombre, así que yo me encargare de arreglar eso."

Morgana se quito la mascara y se acerco a Andre aun mas.

"No sabes cuanto te ame y te odie al mismo tiempo. Si, te odie cuando me entere que tú estabas con esa mujer Franca. Tenia rabia de que ella pudiera quitarme tu corazón. Así que cuando Arturo te obligo a casarte conmigo. Estaba dispuesta a matarte porque de este modo ella no podría tenerte más. Sabía que mi hermano era un demente y tenia resentimientos contra ti, así que decidí utilizarlo para conseguir lo que quería.

Deseaba matarte porque sabia que esa mujer pudiera apartarte de mí… no lo podía tolerar. Estaba dispuesta a matarte. ¡Matarte a ti, al hombre que  
toda mi vida e amado con todo mi corazón! "

Andre estaba sorprendido al escuchar lo que Morgana le decía. Sin duda estaba loca. Morgana tomo del rostro de Andre y lentamente lo acaricio. "Pero no te preocupes no dejare que nadie nos vuelva a separar jamás. No incluso mi hermano, ni esa mujer franca. Nadie. Solo seremos tu y yo, como solíamos estarlo en aquel tiempo."

Morgana le quito la mordaza y empezó a besar sus labios con tanta desesperación pero ninguno de sus besos eran correspondidos. Lentamente empezó a despojarlo de sus prendas y de las suyas, para provocarlo más, pero lo que recibía a cambio era solo una mirada de indiferencia; Morgana sentía que se moría. Nada de lo que hacia surtía efecto. Andre ya no era suyo como ella lo había pensado. En realidad ¿se había olvidado completamente de ella? ¿Acaso esa mujer Franca le pudo ganar? solo de pensarlo se moría de rabia. ¡No! No dejaría que eso siguiera de esa manera. Si  
quitando a la mujer franca del camino, Andre podría fijarse en ella de nuevo, pues así lo haría.

Morgana paro con sus técnicas de seducción tomo sus prendas y se fue indignada de la celda. Al salir se encontró con un soldado. Este tenia cabellos oscuros y un azul muy oscuro en sus ojos, de cierta manera sus cabellos le recordaba los que Andre tenia. En vez de reaccionar de una manera alarmante al estar semi desnuda enfrente de él solo le regalo una sonrisa muy coqueta y lo invito a pasar la noche con ella, a lo cual el soldado no se pudo rehusar. Sin duda ese hombre se sentía con la mejores de las suertes. Pasar la noche con una de las mujeres mas bellas de Camelot era prácticamente un sueño. De este modo, ambos estuvieron juntos durante toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente Morgana encontró al soldado durmiendo entre sus brazos como solía estar Andre. Pero esta persona no era el y eso la perturbo mucho. Esto le hacia recordar lo que había pasado  
la noche anterior, en la cual había sido tratada como si no existiera por el hombre que siempre quiso.

Con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo se levanto y tomo un cuchillo que se encontraba en su bajo la almohada. Lentamente se acerco a el y acaricio su rostro mientras le regalaba un dulce sonrisa. El joven soldado despertó ante este lindo gesto.

"Duerme tranquilo mi bello durmiente, " le dijo tan tiernamente.

El joven le regalo una sonrisa y en ese momento Morgana encajo el cuchillo una y otra vez en el cuerpo del soldado hasta dejarlo completamente muerto. Al terminar con esto, tiro el cuchillo y se dirigió al ventanal. Abrió la ventana y se sentó a ver el cielo por un momento.

"No Andre, esto no se quedara así. Si tú no puedes ser mío, no me quedara que matarlos a ambos. ¡Nadie se burla de Morgana! Ahora sabrán con quien se están metiendo..."

Mientras tanto las tropas descansaban del largo viaje que había emprendido. Faltaba muy poco para llegar a Camelot. Sin duda al atardecer ya estarían allí listos para atacar. Todos estaban en sus tiendas durmiendo y descansando para el gran día. Oscar por su parte no podía conciliar el sueño. Estaba preocupada sobre lo que el rey podría llegar a hacerle a su amado Andre. Por alguna razón su corazón le daba un mal presentimiento... Oscar miro a su hijo, quien estaba en sus brazos tranquilamente dormido y sin duda le recordaba mucho a su querido amor. Quería regresar el tiempo y en ese modo poder estar juntos otra vez.

Al atardecer los soldados empezaron a prepararse; poniendo sus armaduras y arreglando las espadas. Jarjayes juntos con otros dos generales y Oscar planificaban lo que serian los últimos detalles para llevar acabo el plan. Todos los Francos estaban totalmente encantados por esta nueva guerra, sabían que esta vez la victoria ya no se les iría de sus manos. Después de unos instantes dando los últimos a este magnifico plan, los generales se separaron y tomaron a cierta cantidad de soldados con ellos. El primer general se iría por el lado de las montanas y este grupo llegaría por el lado este de Camelot. El grupo del segundo general llegaría por el lado oeste de Camelot y Oscar junto con su padre atacarían por la entrada principal. Al tener claro como se llevaría acabo todos los generales decidieron partir.

La gente de Camelot estaba apreciando una vez más de uno de los mas hermosos crepúsculos que su tierra les brindaba y a nadie sospechaba que al oscurecerse el cielo muchos no volverían a ver esas hermosas tardes otra vez. Los soldados estaban listos para atacar, solo esperaban a que todo estuviera totalmente oscuras para empezar a atacar con todas sus fuerzas y furia. Cuando el cielo se oscureció en toda su totalidad, los generales dieron la señal y todos los soldados empezaron a atacar a Camelot por todos lados.  
Los soldados del ala oeste y este atacaron con todas sus fuerzas las paredes, derivando así la única protección de esta ciudad. Al derribar estas entraron por los huecos para poder ayudar al otro grupo del lado norte quienes se encargaban de matar a la gente. ¡Era una masacre total! Mucha gente era asesinada sin piedad alguna. Tanta gente inocente tirada en los suelos, Anglosajones cubiertos de sus mismas sangres.  
Los soldados atacaban a todo anglosajón que se encontraban. No les importaban nada. Muchos al matar familias tomaban sus pertenencias y como pudieron las ocultaron bajo sus armaduras. Oscar por su parte trato de buscar en algún sitio alguna cara conocida que le dijera sobre el paradero de su Andre. Pero era muy difícil puesto a que toda la gente venia, se iba y se amontonaban para evitar el ataque de los violentos soldados. Oscar se apegaba contra la pared de los hogares para evitar chocar con alguna persona, pero era tanta la gente que corría con desesperación que era prácticamente imposible moverse con agilidad. De repente Oscar sintió como alguien choco contra ella. Al ver el rostro de esa persona se emociono mucho y puso desesperadamente sus manos en sus hombros.

"¡Rosalie! ¿Donde esta Andre? Dímelo, ¿donde esta?"

"¡Señorita Oscar, al fin la encuentro!" Rosalie un poco agitada después de tanto correr.

"¿Donde esta el?" repitió con frustración

"El esta en una celda, no muy lejos de aquí. Tenemos que ir rápido, tenemos que aprovechar que los soldados no están para liberarlo."

"Llevadme con el" dijo Oscar

"Sígame por favor." Respondió Rosalie

Ambas fueron corriendo hasta la prisión. Jajayes sin perder rastro de ambas mujeres decidió seguirlas. Presentía que algo grande se aproximaba y el no estaba dispuesto a perdérselo. De este modo ambas fueron hasta el calabozo, el cual estaba vació en su totalidad por causa del ataque de los Francos. Rosalie dirigió a Oscar a la celda donde se encontraba Andre. Al llegar, Oscar no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Su gran amor estaba gravemente lastimado y podía claramente ver que muchas de sus heridas no habían cicatrizado todavía. Oscar golpeó la cerradura con la parte superior de su espada y logro abrir esta. Oscar corrió hacia Andre y tomo de su rostro.

"¡Mi amor! ¿Estas bien? ¿Que te hicieron?" pudo ver en sus ojos verdes oscurecidos por el gran dolor que había atravesado.

"¡¡Oscar!!" dijo Andre con un tono muy alegre y una singular sonrisa en sus labios. Le parecía un sueño. No se imaginaba poder volver a su amada ahí tan cerca de el. Sin duda la presencia de ambos les había hecho mucha falta.

"Estoy aquí" dijo acariciando una de las cicatrices que tenia en su mejilla."Voy a sacarte de aquí ahora mismo."  
Oscar dirigió su mirada a Rosalie y le pregunto "¿Tienes las llaves?"

Rosalie asentó con la cabeza. "Si aquí las tengo." se acerco hasta Oscar y Andre y le entrego las llaves a Oscar.

Andre miro con una cara extrañada a Rosalie" ¿Como las conseguiste?"

Rosalie un poco nerviosa respondió, "No fue nada fácil. Trate de convencer al soldado que me diera las llaves pero se rehusó así que tuve que dejarlo inconsciente y esconderlo en el bosque. Pero creo que después de esta nueva guerra creo que me lo agradecerá."

Ambos, Andre y Oscar sonrieron al escuchar sus palabras. Al quitarle las cadenas ambos se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas. Al estar abrazados Andre pudo observar una sombra de un hombre. Algo familiar veía en aquel hombre que se acercaba lentamente. Después de unos instantes el general se acerco mas a la luz, el también tenia curiosidad de quien se trataba, ese hombre al cual su hija se había entregado. Al verlo con mas claridad la expresión de Andre cambio. Su respiración se empezó a agitar y Oscar pudo sentir lo que le pasaba. Andre estaba totalmente en shock. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Esos ojos azules, esa espada cubierta de sangre, esa sonrisa maldita. No se equivocaba, era el. El hombre que había matado a sus padres estaba enfrente de el. Ahí estaba el, con los mismos ojos azules llenos de odio.

"¿Andre que te pasa?" Oscar estaba consternada al verlo temblar y con la mirada llena de odio.  
Andre se levanto y tomo la espada de Oscar y la apunto hacia el general Jarjayes.

"Al fin nos volvemos a encontrar. Después de tanto tiempo...Te juro que matare maldito. ¡¡Juro que lo haré!! ¡¡Pagaras por cada gota de sangre que mis padres derramaron!! "

"¿Andre de que estas hablando?" Oscar dijo muy extrañada.

"Vaya, vaya, ¿quien lo iba a imaginar? Ese pequeño mocoso que me reto hace varios años es el mismo hombre con el que mi hija se revolcó. ¡Vaya! que pequeño es el mundo, ¿no lo crees? "¡Que hiciste que!" Oscar exclamó devolviendo su mirada con su padre. Oscar estaba en shock. No podía creer que su mismo padre hubiera hecho una cosa tan baja como la que hizo con su amado Andre.

"Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo así que no te metas, Oscar." Regresando su mirada a Andre agrego,"Acabemos de una buena vez con esta estupidez."

El general saco su espada y ambos se colocaron en posición de pelea; ahora ambos estaban listos para atacar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos estaban atacándose. Ambos atacaban y esquivaban los movimientos de cada uno.  
Oscar tenía los nervios hasta la punta. A ambos hombres quería y ambos representaban una parte importante en su vida. Quería ser algo, algo para detener esta batalla absurda. Sin pensarlo una o dos veces, Oscar se puso en el medio de los dos y ambos dejaron de pelear.

"¡Andre detente!" gritaba Oscar con desesperación. "¡El es mi padre!"

Andre apretó con fuerza su espada. Se sentía la espada contra la pared. No podía matar a ese hombre que tanto daño le había causado. Se lo mataba le causaría un gran dolor a su pequeña Oscar. El mismo dolor en cual el estaba sometido durante toda su niñez. No podía hacer nada...Andre le dio su espada a Oscar y Oscar la puso en su lugar de nuevo. Aprovechando la distracción de todos, Jarjayes ataco con todas sus fuerzas a Andre. Andre por su parte tenia muy buenos reflejos y saco la espada de Oscar tiempo. Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos y nadie se dio cuenta de esto, hasta que un brazo cayó al suelo y el piso empezó a teñirse de sangre. Todos los presentes estaban totalmente en shock. Oscar al ver lo que había pasado dejo su peso caer al suelo y sus rodillas previnieron su caída total. Jarjayes estaba sin palabras al ver ese brazo en el piso, ¡su propio brazo! Jarjayes apretó con fuerza la parte herida de su cuerpo y sentía como toda la sangre de su cuerpo salía. Andre por su parte, no mostraba ninguna emoción, como si no le hubiera afectado en ningún sentido lo que había pasado.

"¡¡Maldito!!"Grito con todas sus fuerzas."¡¡Eres un maldito bastardo!!"

"Yo no tengo la culpa de su desgracia. En cambio usted de la mía lo es, pero yo me prometí no lastimarlo por que mi amor por su hija es más grande que una estupida venganza. No lo puedo perdonar por lo que le hizo a mis padres pero yo ya no puedo hacer nada para remediar lo sucedido." Andre tomo aire y agrego, "A pesar de todo el mal que me ha hecho tratare de quererlo como mi padre por el simple hecho de ser el padre de la mujer que amo y espero que usted también me corresponda de la misma manera. Simplemente quiero que hagamos las paces y podamos vivir todos en armonía, sin mas odio, sin mas venganzas."

Andre tiro su espada. Jarjayes estaba tan petrificado en verse sin un brazo que no escucho absolutamente nada de lo que Andre le había dicho. De repente su mirada se fue a los ojos de su hija que aun estaba en el suelo dolida por lo que había pasado.

"¡¡Oscar!! ¿Que estas esperando? ¡¡Atacalo!! ¡¡Acaba con ese hombre!! ¡Ese hombre que ataco a tu propio padre!" Jarjayes repitió una y otra vez con todas sus fuerzas, pero Oscar no respondía, estaba totalmente en shock; simplemente no sabia que hacer. "¡¡Atacalo, maldita sea!!" Jarjayes estaba poco a poco perdiendo sus fuerzas. Llego un momento en el que sus piernas no podían sostenerlo más y cayo al suelo.

"Padre..." Oscar dijo casi como un susurro y con los ojos llenos en un mar de lágrimas. Le dolía bastante ver como su padre estaba muriendo poco a poco. "Lo siento mucho padre, lo siento mucho..." Oscar cubrió sus ojos con sus manos. No quería presenciar tan dolorosa escena. Simplemente no podía, era demasiado para ella.

El general extendió su mano en un vano intento de levantarse de nuevo. Al ver que ya no podía ser nada se rindió y espero por su muerte con dignidad. Ya no tenia fuerzas para nada. Casi toda su sangre había salido de su cuerpo. Se sentía tan frió, como la misma nieve. Le faltaba el aire. Su corazón palpitaba en un modo muy irregular, sabia que faltaba muy poco. El general vio por el pequeño ventanal la luz de la luna y lentamente cerro sus ojos, sabiendo que ya no podría volver a ver la luz otra vez.

Oscar se acerco a su padre y tomo su mano. Estaba en su totalidad fría y blanca. Al ver que ya no hacia ningún movimiento y que su palpitación se había ido para siempre grito con todas sus fuerzas, "PADREEEEEEEEE. Padre ¡¡no!!...porque todo tuvo que acabar así...Por favor regresa."

Andre se acerco lentamente a ella y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Oscar al sentir el calor de su amado coloco su cabeza en su pecho y desahogo toda su pena, mientras Andre acariciaba sus cabellos de seda.

"Tranquila todo estará bien" Andre le susurro al oído mientras trataba de tranquilizarla y así se quedaron por un largo momento.  
Después Andre ayudo a su amada a levantarse, para este modo enfrentar un nuevo enemigo. Un enemigo al cual cambiaria el futuro de cada una de los individuos presentes. "La Guerra." Una guerra en donde se desataría las emociones más fuertes. Y esto solo acaba de comenzar...

* * *

Continuara...

**P****roximo Capitulo Gran Final**

**Gracias a las personas que lean el fic espero sus reviews gracias  
**


	10. Un Amor Histórico

*Creadoras de la Idea Original: Cigale y Anny

*Escritoras: Cigale y Anny

*Inspirado en: Versailles no Bara

*Mangaka:Riyoko Ikeda

**Capitulo X**

**Un Amor Histórico…El Eterno Juramento de un Hermoso Amor**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Mientras Oscar y Andre estaban juntos rodeados de la destrucción que había causado la batalla, y el General Jarjayes yacía muerto tendido en el suelo, ellos sabían que, una amenaza aun mayor estaba próxima, la venganza de Arturo, quien no podía perdonar la traición de Andre y lo haría pagar con su propia vida. Andre tomo a Oscar por los hombros, la miro fijamente al rostro y le dijo con tono seguro y suave "Debemos irnos inmediatamente, o Arturo nos encontrará y no sobreviviremos a su castigo", Oscar estaba ofuscada por los hechos que le habían tocado vivir hasta ese momento, una parte de ella no quería abandonar a su padre, que estaba sin vida, quería darle un funeral digno, pero también sabía que era imposible, si eran encontrados por Arturo; ya no tendrían otro oportunidad para huir, y ellos debían vivir por su pequeño Alexandre.

Oscar miro Andre, y asintió con la cabeza, ella sabía que las palabras de Andre eran ciertas, y volteo por última vez para ver el cadáver de su padre, se acerco a él lentamente, y dijo casi como un susurro "Que Dios te perdone….Au revoir Père" y se marcho junto con Andre sin volver a mirar atrás.  
Subieron por las escaleras rápidamente dejando atrás los calabozos, sabían que no tenía el tiempo para tomar descansos. Preocupado como cualquier padre Andre preguntó a Oscar por su adorado hijo a lo cual Oscar respondió que había dejado al pequeño Alexandre bajo los cuidados de Rosalie en el campamento franco, antes de empezar la lucha.

Andre asintió con la cabeza y puso una sonrisa en sus labios, sin duda le confortaba que su hijo estaba en buenas manos y no le pasaría nada malo a la ausencia de sus padres. Oscar como siempre había pensando bien las cosas y ahora Alexandre estaría seguro de Arturo.

En una de las torres del castillo Morgana y William eran testigos del ataque franco, ahora más que nunca Morgana detestaba a los francos, y quería verlos a todos muertos. Ella culpaba solo a una persona de toda las desgracias, y esa persona era la franca llamada Oscar, ella tenía que ser exterminada para que no existieran más obstáculos entre ella y Andre. Ella se encargaría de matar a la franca causante de todos sus problemas, ella tomaría las medidas para que así fuera. William mientras tanto al ver el ejército franco atacando todo a su paso, solo sentía las ganas de huir, de aquel lugar.

"Morgana debemos huir de este lugar, los francos acabaran con todo aquí y yo no quiero morir, vámonos…" dijo William exaltado, pero no entendía como su hermana no mostraba ningún signo de preocupación, la frialdad de sus ojos lo hacían temer profundamente, pasado un rato en silencio desde las palabras de William.

En aquel instante Morgana pronuncio las siguientes palabras, "No…no huiremos, nos quedaremos aquí y vengaremos a los nuestros. Si quieres huir hazlo pero yo me quedare aquí para acabar con la principal amenaza que me ha quitado lo que más eh apreciado en esta vida, esa amenaza franca llamada Oscar"

William estaba estupefacto por las palabras de su hermana, sabía que la obsesión que ella sentía por Andre la podía llevar muy lejos, a tal grado de querer matar a la mujer franca, y por tal motivo no podría hacerle cambiar de parecer, y acepto quedarse a su lado en contra a su voluntad, pero él tenía aun una ambición aun mas grande que la de su misma hermana, y era apoderarse de mas riquezas y tener el favoritismo del mismo rey. Matar a André era algo que siempre había deseado desde que lo vio como un obstáculo entre sus planes y sin duda haría todo lo posible para que eso sucediera, aunque su hermana nunca se lo perdonara, su odio hacia André era demasiado fuerte para olvidarlo, ambos no huirían solo para cumplir sus respectivos planes.  
Oscar y André pudieron encontrar una salida, pero al ver el caos que se había formado; las llamas quemando todo el lugar y los soldados luchando arduamente, André entro en un estado de shock al ver a Camelot destruido en casi toda su totalidad. Simplemente no podía creerlo, sentía que él era el culpable de todo, que por su culpa, habían sido invadidos, y cayó al suelo de rodillas con las lágrimas brotando por su rostro. Oscar lo miraba fijamente, sabía lo que él estaba sintiendo el aquel momento, y lo dejo hay solo con su dolor por unos momentos, luego se acerco a él, y también cayó de rodillas y poso su cabeza por la espalda de André.

"Tú no eres culpable de nada, si no hubiéramos llegado tu ahora estarías muerto, condenado por un rey que está lleno de venganza, por favor André vuelve en ti, y luchemos por acabar con esto"  
André estuvo quieto por varios segundos y replico sin mirar a Oscar a la cara, "No puedo perdonarme el hecho de que Camelot esté siendo destruida, porque esta es la tierra que amo, pero tampoco puedo dejarme abatir, porque hay personas a quien debo proteger, mis dos grandes razones para vivir, Alexandre y tu… " Dichas aquellas palabras, André se levanto y miro a Oscar y la abrazo fuertemente, ahora sabía que no era momento para flaquear, André tenía que encontrar a Arturo y solucionar todo este conflicto sin sentido.  
Mientras André y Oscar huían de las llamas que rodeaban el castillo, un soldado franco intento herir André, pero este pudo esquivar sin problema alguno los ataques del soldado, y por tal acción no se hizo esperar el enfurecimiento de Oscar quien respondió, "Porque nos atacas, yo soy Oscar Jarjayes, tu comandante. No hemos venido a destruir Camelot, por que no siguen el plan trazado"

El soldado como respuesta escupió al suelo mientras decía "nosotros no seguimos el plan trazado por usted, solo obedecemos el verdadero plan que su padre nos mando, destruir, saquear y no dejar ningún anglosajón vivo"  
Oscar estaba estupefacta, por las palabras de aquel soldado, ella había confiado en su padre y este siempre la engaño. André sin dar tregua al soldado empezó a luchar con este, y rápidamente logro vencerlo sin problema alguno.  
"Yo no permitiré que Camelot sea destruida, y acabare con todo aquel que se oponga a mis palabras…"dijo un André lleno de ira por lo que sus ojos veían, pero Oscar que estaba junto a él dijo "Yo como la mujer de André Westminster, luchare y protegeré la tierra que tanto amas, aunque tenga que traicionar a mis hombres"

Andre la miro y la beso, ahora ambos lucharían por la misma causa, derrotar a los francos que estaban acabando con el reino. Ambos empezaron luchar arduamente, con espada en mano iban derribando a cuanto oponente se les atravesara, sus habilidades con la espada era realmente sorprendentes, juntos eran invencibles, formaban un equipo perfecto de batalla, pronto habían acabado con un buen número de soldados.

Las llamas habían consumido gran parte del reino, pero se iban extinguiendo conforme pasaban las horas, ya estaba amaneciendo, pero ni Oscar ni André se habían percatado sobre ellos, estaban muy ocupados luchando para poder darse cuenta de algo más que no sea terminar la batalla, André cayó de rodillas clavando su espada en el suelo, estaba exhausto, Oscar respiraba agitadamente, sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre igual que sus ropas, ella también estaba agotada, pero acabaron con varios soldados que habían osado desobedecer a Oscar anteponiendo sus propias ambiciones, la situación estaba siendo controlada. Los soldados anglosajones también lucharon arduamente, para poder acabar con la mayoría de francos, cuando todo parecía estar en bajo control, unas personas hicieron su aparición, Oscar nunca hubiera querido volver a encontrarla, pero se encontraban ahora frente a frente, se trataba de Morgana y al lado suyo estaba William, desenvainando su espada, comenzaban los problemas, una ardua batalla daría nuevamente comienzo.

William se abalanzo ferozmente contra André, ambos empezaron a luchar con la espada, desde hacía mucho tiempo André tenía asuntos pendientes con William, y ahora era el tiempo para cobrarlos, aunque André ya estaba agotado, no se podía dar por vencido, William al ver el estado de André, pensó que ganar sería solo cuestión de tiempo, pero aunque André se encontrara agotado y herido a causa de los latigazos y los malos tratos que había recibido durante su estancia en Camelot, su habilidad con la espada no había cambiado, y podía seguir luchando sin ninguna dificultad. Oscar y Morgana solo observaban la pelea desde cierta distancia, ambas mujeres veían la batalla sin decir palabra alguna, pero en su interior deseaban deshacerse la una de la otra.

"André… traidor, ahora pagaras caro la osadía, de haberte rebelado contra nuestra nación, siempre tú quien fuiste el primo favorito del Rey, tuviste todos los méritos, yo siempre fui el relegado, el segundo, y ahora estas en mis manos, morirás, bastardo… " Decía un energúmeno William, lleno de odio hacia André.  
"Yo siempre te vi como parte de mi familia, nunca quise hacerte menos ante los ojos de Arturo, pero tu ambición y ego te nublaron la perspectiva que todos tenían de ti. Tú mismo creaste tu propio fracaso, siempre envidiando la habilidad de los demás, y nunca te propusiste mejorar, siempre culpando a otros de tu mediocridad, yo no soy como tú y no me dejare vencer jamás…" Dijo Andre mientras seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas.  
Una estocada tras otra, la batalla que empezó siendo pareja, empezó a convertirse en desigual, el cansancio ya estaba comenzando hacer efecto en André, además estaba muy débil por las pésimas condiciones en las que había estado hecho prisionero, sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban, pero no podía darse por vencido, pero en uno de los ataques de William, este pudo rozarle el brazo con la espada hiriendo superficialmente a André, haciendo que empiece a sangrar, "Andreeeee" grito Oscar consternada, no podía dejarlo luchar en su condición, pero Morgana la detuvo, apuntándole con la espada.  
"Ni te atrevas a ayudar a tu amado André, o ahora mismo también empezaremos una batalla, de vida o muerte" Dijo Morgana llena de frialdad, André sin detenerse grito, "Oscar déjame esto a mí, no interfieras" Pero Oscar no podía, permanecer quieta, su orgullo no se lo permitiría ella era una guerrera y no concebía quedarse tranquila sin hacer nada, pero debía obedecer las palabras de André, y solo se limito q seguir siendo una observadora mas. Morgana sonreía, porque sabía que Oscar obedecería a André; ella sentía que iba un paso delante de ambos.

André que ya había sido herido de un brazo, aunque fuera solo superficialmente, perdía sangre y esto lo hacía sentirse más débil, y empezó a tener una visión doble y se sentía confuso en sus movimientos, y en una de las estocadas de William, André cayó de rodillas al suelo. William pensó que ahora era el momento para acabar con él, y se acerco rápidamente por la espalda de André para clavarle la espalda. Oscar grito fuertemente, para hacer reaccionar a André, y en un movimiento rápido, André pudo hacer moverse ágilmente con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y clavo su espada en el estomago de William, quien venía atacarlo por detrás. Todo quedo en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que Andre levanto su espada con fuerza, dejando a William caer al suelo, muy cerca de él.

Oscar estaba estupefacta por lo que había visto, pero sin demora fue hacia donde se encontraba André, quien yacía herido y débil, rápidamente cayó al suelo también. Oscar fue a sostenerlo, y abrazo fuertemente, Morgana en cambió yacía inmóvil frente a William, quien estaba agonizando, "Hermana…perdóname por no haber llevado el plan a cabo" Dijo William moribundo. Morgana solo se acerco a él y dijo "Siempre fuiste un inútil…", las últimas palabras de William fueron solo el nombre de su hermana, "…Mor…Morgana" en aquel instante se cerraron los ojos de William para siempre.

Morgana quedo inmóvil por unos instantes, susurro unas palabras al cadáver de su hermano, y levanto la espada que estaba al lado del cadáver, tenía el rostro sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción, "Los matare a ambos, malditos por ser los culpables de mis desgracias, malditos mil veces malditos, nunca serán felices su peor castigo será no estar juntos y yo me encargare de que así sea…" decía Morgana mientras se iba acercando lentamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Oscar y André. Morgana iba acercándose mientras levantaba la espada en anuncio de un próximo duelo, Oscar tendió ah André sobre el suelo y le dijo "Espérame, en este lugar tú ya estás muy agotado, ahora yo me encargare de todo…", André estaba muy débil para detenerla, y solo le susurro al oído "Lucha con todas tus fuerzas, Morgana es muy diestra con las armas, no te descuides en tus movimientos…Te amo Oscar…" y cayo inconsciente por la debilidad y el cansancio.

Oscar tomo la espada que sostenía André y acepto el duelo con Morgana, ambas ya estaban en sus posiciones correspondientes, por fin las dos lucharían con todas sus fuerzas esta seria una batalla de vida o muerte, la más hábil saldría victoriosa. Oscar fue la primer en atacar, Morgana esquivaba sus estocadas con una gran habilidad, André no había exagerado, Morgana tenía incluso más técnica que el propio William, si ella hubiera nacido hombre hubiera sido un guerrero temido pensaba para sus adentros Oscar, pero ella tampoco se daría por vencida, ella había sido educada como guerrera y jamás se daría vencer por una mujer como Morgana, las estocadas de Morgana eran letales, solo quería una cosa, acabar con Oscar, la mirada de Morgana cada vez se hacía más sanguinaria, sus ojos parecían volverse los de un demonio sediento de venganza y odio.

"Acabare contigo en este mismo lugar, maldita franca y André será solo mío, como debió ser en un principio, hasta que tu apareciste, ahora por fin podré acabar contigo…" dijo Morgana mientras, seguía luchando con Oscar.  
Morgana nunca paraba de atacar, Oscar solo podía limitarse a defenderse, tenía que prever los ataques de Morgana. Si tan solo se descuidaba de un ataque sería el fin suyo; su concentración era cada vez mayor, pero cuando casi chocan contra un escombro, perdió la concentración por unos instantes y Morgana aprovecho para herir la mano izquierda de Oscar, que empezó a sangrar profundamente, Oscar solo pudo dar un grito de dolor, pero ya no podía seguir desconcentrándose, ya le había costado una profunda herida, y si no hubiera sido hábil le hubiera podido haber costado la vida, aun con un profundo dolor siguió luchando arduamente, hasta que pudo ponerse a la par de Morgana, la lucha ahora era igual ninguna de las dos se daba por vencida, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que una de ellas pierda inevitablemente la batalla.

Oscar y Morgana se batían a duelo y ninguna de las dos tenían en mente darse por vencidas, "Maldita franca acabare contigo sea cual sea el medio que use, te matare en este mismo lugar" dijo Morgana elevando su espada para atacar nuevamente a Oscar. Sin duda parecía una fiera que había perdido el control, pero Oscar en su lugar al tener una mano herida solo podía esquivar las estocadas que daba Morgana. Oscar sabia que algo tenía que idear para poder acabar con Morgana o ella seria la acabaría muerta.  
Los rayos del sol alumbraban más fuerte aquel día pero era notorias una que otras nubes grises en el cielo, sin duda se aproximaría una lluvia. Oscar ya estaba agotada, pero rendirse le podría costar la vida, con una rival desquiciada por el odio como Morgana, el cansancio habían hecho mella en Oscar, y perdió el balance de su cuerpo cayendo en uno de los ataques de Morgana. Oscar trato de levantarse rápidamente, pero Morgana logro herirle en el costado derecho, Oscar quedo inmóvil trato de levantarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero ya le era imposible hacerlo, cayo y perdió el conocimiento instantáneamente, Morgana sentía que había ganado, por fin la franca estaba indefensa ante ella, ahora sería el momento de acabar con su peor enemiga, levanto su espada con ambas manos, una terrible mirada llena de odio se había apoderado de su rostro, "MUEREEEEEEEEE……" grito Morgana con todas sus fuerzas mientras dirigía su espada hacia Oscar que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, pero en aquel instante la espada quedo suspendida en el aire, Morgana había quedado totalmente inmóvil.  
"An…Andreeee…" dijo Morgana casi como un susurro, mientras soltaba la espada cerca de Oscar, una espada fue retirada del cuerpo de Morgana, André se encontraba detrás de ella sosteniendo aquella espada. Morgana cayó al suelo rápidamente, dejando un charco de sangre a su lado, André fue rápidamente a ver a Oscar, aunque se encontraba inconsciente, la herida en el costado no parecía ser grave, André la tomo entre sus brazos, y le susurro al oído "Ahora ya todo ha pasado, descansa mi amor…", Morgana aun con vida llamaba André, en su agonía, "¿Por qué André? Yo que lo hubiera dado todo por ti, porque tenias que elegirla a ella" aun en sus últimos momentos, no cesaba en su odio por Oscar, André puso a un lado a Oscar que aun no despertaba, André se acerco a Morgana, y dijo: "Tu sola decidiste tu futuro, te llenaste de odio y rencor contra Oscar, tu orgullo y soberbia no aceptaban, que yo no te amaba, y ahora mira cómo has acabado, solo das lastima…".  
"André…OH André, cuanto te he amado, pero por el amor que has rechazado, yo te maldigo, y nunca serás feliz con la franca, oye bien mis palabras, por que tu amor terminara en tragedia…" dicho esto Morgana dio un último suspiro, y murió con una sonrisa en los labios, como si supiera que su maldición llegaría hasta la pareja de amantes. André se acerco a Morgana y le cerró los ojos, pidiéndole a Dios le perdonara sus pecados. Oscar despertó pasados varios minutos después, llamando André, este se acerco rápidamente a ella y la abrazo fuertemente, besándole la frente, diciéndole que ya había terminado la amenaza que ante ellos se había manifestado, Oscar pidió perdón André por no haber podido seguir luchando más, pero André solo le levanto el rostro y la beso apasionadamente. Él jamás permitiría que su amada Oscar sufriera daño alguno y la protegería hasta con su propia vida si era necesario.

Mientras tanto en una de las torres más altas se encontraba el Rey Arturo, quien presenciaba cada uno de los movimientos de los soldados presentes a través de un ventanal viejo de la torre. El rey no podía evitar estar lleno de furia e ira al ver cuántos años de esfuerzo fueron tirados a la basura al ver a su a su amada Camelot en una ciudad convertida en llamas y miseria por la llegada de esta guerra inoportuna. Camelot era su vida, su riqueza, y su poder. Ésta había estado bajo el mando de sabios reyes y que gracias a los esfuerzos de cada uno de esos reyes que gobernaron en ella, Camelot se había convertido en una de las ciudades más fuertes y poderosas de la época. A pesar de todo esto, para Arturo, Camelot significaba más que un símbolo de poder en su vida, Camelot, era especial para él puesto a las hermosas memorias que conservaba de su infancia y de su amada gente.

Arturo siempre fue un buen rey. Durante su monarquía, siempre fue conocido como un hombre respetuoso, responsable, poderoso y sobre todo justo. Siempre estaba ahí escuchando de los problemas de su gente y buscando soluciones para mejorar la situación de cada uno de sus habitantes. No había duda alguna del porque mucha gente lo adoraba y lo consideraban como un padre; el rey Arturo fue uno de los mejores reyes que pudieron haber gobernado. Incluso, cuando reyes y soldados de reinos lejanos visitaban para celebrar el cumpleaños del rey, muchos de los soldados extranjeros al ver tan amable y justo rey, no podían evitar sentir una cierta envidia hacia la gente que habitaba en Camelot.

Al ver como el humo provocado por las llamas subía hacia el cielo, el rey no podía evitar sentirse tan impotente; quería hacer algo para remediar todo, pero él sabía que no lograría nada. La mitad de Camelot ya estaba totalmente consumida por las llamas y como consecuencia muchas familias quedarían sin hogar, incluyendo al mismo rey.

Ya no le quedaba nada más que pelear como un digno y valiente caballero y de este modo vengar las cosas que más aprecio en esta vida. No se daría por vencido y pelearía como jamás había peleado en su vida, Arturo se juraba una y otra vez en su mente. En ese instante el rey sin dejar de mirar lo que pasaba al exterior del castillo, apretó con todas sus fuerzas su espada, la cual estaba cubierta bajo una tela especialmente hecha para ésta.

Como el lector bien recordara esta no se trataba de una simple espada. Esta espada era reconocida por todos los reinos como una espada mágica que conservaba en si, poderes inimaginables. Estamos hablando de nada menos que la famosa espada "Excalibur". Antes de convertirse en un rey, Arturo tubo que demostrar su fuerza al tratar de sacar una poderosa espada que se encontraba incrustada en una roca enseguida de la capilla de Camelot y que hasta los mas valientes caballeros y príncipes de otros reinos intentaron sacar sin éxito alguno. Al ser el único en sacar la espada, Arturo fue proclamado rey absoluto de Camelot y desde este punto comenzó su reinado.  
Arturo solo utilizaba la espada para batallas que consideraba extremadamente importantes o en la que se le presentara un enemigo muy fuerte. Excalibur se había convertido en su mejor aliada en momentos de crisis y guerra y es por esta misma razón en la que confiaba mucho en ella.

En tiempos pasados, muchos reyes querían apoderarse de esta increíble espada que podía cortar hasta las mas fuertes de las rocas existentes en el mundo. Pero gracias al poder de esta espada, de su poseedor y de los valientes guerreros participantes en las guerras pudieron ganar contra esos reinos. No había duda alguna, teniendo a Excalibur a su lado, tenia todas las de ganar sin importar contra que oponente te enfrentara.  
Cuatro valientes soldados permanecieron al lado del rey para de este modo protegerlo ante cualquier señal de peligro. Los soldados no pudieron evitar sentirse preocupados por él; el rey había permanecido inmóvil ante aquel ventanal desde que la guerra comenzó.  
"¡Mi rey tenemos que escapar de aquí lo más rápido posible, no pasara mucho tiempo cuando Camelot sea consumida completamente por las llamas! Para la seguridad de su majestad hemos conseguido un carruaje especial, el cual ya está listo para partir a Escocia en el momento que el rey lo deseé." El soldado más joven suplico.  
El rey no quito su mirada del ventanal y siguió mirando lo que ocurría afuera del castillo pero esta vez su mirada se dirigió al cielo. En ese instante pudo ver que cielo se había nublado en su totalidad dándole un aspecto gris y triste al lugar.  
"Se aproxima una tormenta"  
"Mi señor, con más razón tenemos que partir en este instante, ya que tenemos que buscar un refugio para su majestad"  
"No…" dijo casi como un susurro  
"¿Señor?" contesto el soldado un poco intrigado.  
"Nos quedaremos aquí, "replico en un tono muy desafiante y orgulloso.  
"¡Pero señor, si nos quedamos, vamos a ser consumidos por las llamas! ¡si no son por las llamas moriremos ahogados por la tormenta que viene! Sea prudente mi señor es ahora el tiempo de partir si queremos ver el amanecer del mañana"  
El rey con sus ojos azules llenos de indignación miro enfurecido hacia donde estaba el soldado y replico, "¿Acaso no me escucho soldado? ¡Nos quedamos aquí!"

El soldado comprendía las intenciones del rey a quien lealmente había servido por tantos años. Al igual que Arturo, tanto el joven soldado como todos los habitantes, consideraban a Camelot más que un castillo, este lugar se había convertido en sus hogares por décadas y lo menos que quería el rey era vengar el daño que le ocasionaron a su persona como a su gente. Arturo quería vengar lo que se le había rebatado y destrozado, tanto en modo material como personal.

El joven soldado que aparentaba unos veintitrés años comprendía que para el mismo rey era terriblemente difícil decir adiós a algo que por muchos años de esfuerzo en lograr prevalecer la justicia y la paz en Camelot y lograr con esto ser una ciudad reconocida y poderosa ante sus enemigos, ya no volvería a hacer igual ante los resultados catastróficos que esta guerra provocaría.  
Como un buen patriota, el joven soldado estaría dispuesto a quedarse y ayudar a aquel rey que tanto le había dado, pero el simple hecho de saber que podría morir ante esta situación le aterraba y como cualquier hombre joven que su vida estaba solamente empezando. No podía evitar el hecho de sentir miedo a la muerte.

El rey se quito su lujosa capa negra y con sus manos la apretó con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía furioso de que todo había acabado de esta manera. Jamás en su vida se había sentido de esa manera, tan devastado y con rabia. Ante todas estas emociones, Arturo sabía que no podía perder más tiempo y que la batalla tenía que terminar de cualquier modo. Arturo dejo caer su capa y con esto, su corona. El frío viento proveniente del ventanal anunciaba que pronto el invierno vendría y que vendría tiempos difíciles para la gente anglosajona. Con el poder de todo un rey que lo caracterizaba, Arturo tomo su espada y este reviso el filo de esta.

"El tiempo ah llegado" dijo mientras presionaba sus manos en Excalibur.  
Arturo no conocía el miedo, jamás ah tenido miedo de nada, ni siquiera de la misma muerte. El era un hombre muy orgulloso y que si duda confiaba mucho en sus técnicas de batalla. Además de ser un buen rey, desde toda su infancia fue entrenado bajo estrictos regímenes de entrenamiento para así convertirse en un valiente y poderoso guerrero. No había hombre en toda Camelot que se le comparara. Su majestuosa figura, y su carácter valiente y fuerte debieron ser regalos otorgados por la diosa de la batalla, Atenea.  
Arturo miro los rostros de sus soldados y podía presenciar el miedo en alguno de ellos y en un acto para animarlos y quitar ese miedo en sus rostros saco su espada y  
"Ustedes saben soldados lo que representa esta espada, ustedes más que nadie saben la historia de esta espada." Arturo miro fijamente las miradas de todos sus soldados y enfoco su mirar en el mas joven. "Soldados se que es difícil pelear en una guerra y yo eh estado en ellas mas de una vez y se el miedo que sienten, pero deben de recordar el motivo por que pelean. Solo piensen en todas esas familias que quedaron sin un hogar a causa de esos malditos Francos. ¿Acaso quieres dejarlos vivir después de todo el mal que no han causado? Yo soldado, peleare con el corazón en la mano y estoy seguro que con Excalibur en nuestro lado lograremos la victoria como tantas veces la hemos obtenido. Solo confíen en vuestro dios y vuestro rey."  
Los soldados se miraron unos a otros y ahora con un rostro que demostraba confianza a lo que su rey decía.

"¿Están conmigo?" pregunto el rey alzando su espada hacia el cielo.  
"Por Camelot!" uno de los soldados grito y levanto su espada junto con el rey  
"Por su majestad" otro grito y todos alzaron sus espadas al cielo.  
Ahora los soldados se sentían más seguros de si mismos y con gran energía acompañaron a su majestad hasta la puerta de la habitación y lentamente todos fueron bajando las escaleras de la torre. Los cabellos castaños de Arturo volaban a causa del frío viento del invierno que pronto se avecinaría a cada paso que daba al bajar cada escalón.

Al llegar a la planta baja y después de caminar hacia la salida del palacio, todos los soldados incluyendo los propios soldados francos dejaron de atacar y quedaron inmóviles al presenciar una figura tan magnifica que se encontraba ante sus ojos. Arturo por su parte, no prestaba atención a nada que los soldados hacían o decían de él, el solo dirigía su buscaba con su mirada a una especifica persona en general, y esa persona era Andre de Westminster.  
Una cosa que debe quedar claro es que Arturo nunca fue un mal rey. Todas sus acciones y decisiones siempre fueron tomadas por lo que el mismo rey pensaba que era lo correcto para el bien de sus soberanos. En ningún momento paso por su mente atacar a alguien si no fuese para el bien de todos. Incluso, el mismo Andre sabia que su primo nunca haría una acción en contra de alguna persona, sin tener antes un fuerte motivo para hacerlo. El rey al haber salido del palacio siguió su camino y encontró enfrente de si a la persona que buscaba junto a una mujer de cabellos dorados peleando en contra de unos soldados enemigos. Todos los soldados se percataron de la presencia del rey y dejaron de atacar. Lo mismo hicieron Oscar y Andre.  
Andre por su parte tomo un paso delante de Oscar y con todo el orgullo de un anglosajón miro a los ojos de Arturo y apretó su espada con todas sus fuerzas.

Ambos quedaron inmóviles por unos momentos. Ambos fijaron sus miradas uno al otro. Ahora era el momento de arreglar las cuentas pendientes que ambos tenían.

Andre estaba totalmente conciente de lo que su amor ocasionó a Camelot, ¿Pero que podía hacer? ¿Acaso estar profundamente enamorado de alguien era un pecado? ¿Acaso no habría un futuro en donde él su hermoso hijo Alexandre y Oscar pudieran vivir felices? Lo único que quería era acabar con esta guerra, pedir perdón a las personas que fueron afectadas por la guerra y también pedir perdón a su querido primo y de esta forma al ser perdonados, Oscar y él podrían ser casados y mostrar su felicidad a toda la gente Anglosajona. Ese era su sueño. Casarse con Oscar en la misma Catedral donde fue la primera vez que ambos se conocieron. El simple hecho de recordar esa primera vez en ver ese hermoso rostro rodeado por una luz color oro y esos cabellos de seda ondulados que reflejaban las olas del mar lo hacían suspirar. Cuanta felicidad le daría si pudieran estar juntos para siempre. Un mundo de dicha junto a su esposa y el príncipe heredero de Camelot. ¿Acaso ese sueño jamás se cumpliría?  
"Andre de Westminster," el rey tomo un paso al frente y todo las personas presentes tomaron la mayor atención posible.  
"Debido a las circunstancias, a que destruiste casi por completo Camelot y cometiste una traición al reino, como tu rey, no puedo dejar tus pecados a la deriva, tengo que tomar cartas en el asunto y como el rey justo que soy, are valer lo que es justo ante los ojos de Dios y toda esta gente presente. Andre de Westminster, te reto a un duelo a muerte. No creas que te guardo rencor por lo que ah pasado entre nosotros, simplemente hago lo que creo que es correcto y lo mejor para el futuro para todas aquellas personas fieles a mi reinado."  
En ese instante todas las personas presentes empezaron murmurar sobre lo que el rey había declarado y ante el alboroto de la gente, Arturo alzo su mano para de este modo continuar hablando. Oscar por su parte estaba helada, un duelo a muerte era lo que menos quería y menos al saber en la condición en la que Andre se encontraba.

"La pelea será utilizando solamente espadas y la batalla no terminara hasta que uno de los dos termine en el suelo." Arturo tomo un respiro hondo y en un tono mas calmado menciono, "Si tu haz de ganar conseguirás mi perdón, mis bendiciones, mis bienes (lo que queda de Camelot) y mi apreciado titulo como rey de Camelot y también eh de perdonar a la mujer causante de estas desgracias. Pero si yo gano tus huesos quedaran enterrados aquí en Camelot, la mujer Franca y el niño serán desterrados de tierra Anglosajona y no serán permitidos regresar aquí."

Andre por su parte no menciono ninguna sola palabra de aprobación o desacuerdo con lo que Arturo había mencionado. En cierta parte tendría lo que desde hace mucho tiempo había deseado pero no podía aceptar que lo lograría a consecuencia de algo. Andre no quería perder a su primo. Él era prácticamente la única familia que le quedaba y la única persona con la que más de veinte años había compartido su niñez y juventud.

"¿Acaso no había otra forma de solucionar todo esto?" Se preguntaba Andre en su interior.  
Andre cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos respondió "Acepto tu reto."

Andre ya había tomado su decisión y aunque no estaba del todo en acuerdo con las condiciones, arriesgaría todo con tal de ver a sus seres más cercanos felices y así lo haría.  
Oscar se dejo llevar por el viento y corrió hacia los brazos de Andre. Al estar con el, Oscar lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Andre la abrazo también y acaricio los cabellos de Oscar en un intento de calmarla. Oscar se sentía muy preocupada. Había algo en su interior que le decía que detuviera todo y escaparan, ahora que tenían tiempo… como le hubiese gustado que el tiempo regresara cuando ellos aun vivían en la cabaña y que se quedara ahí por siempre.

"Andre no puedes pelear, no dejaré que lo hagas."Oscar le reclamo.  
"Oscar todo estará bien, no te preocupes."Respondió él.  
"¿Como puedes estar tan seguro de ello? Por favor, solo mírate como estas, no permitiré que peles en estas condiciones." Oscar le reclamo mientras lagrimas de desesperación caían de su rostro.

Andre se acerco a ella con ternura y con una sonrisa implantada en su rostro limpio las lagrimas de Oscar y en un tono muy sereno le respondió" Todo esta bien, no dejare que nada malo ocurra. Confía en mi"  
Oscar tomo la mano de Andre y recargo su rostro en ella. "Te amo Andre… Por favor ten cuidado y no dejes que te gane. Gana en el nombre de nuestro hijo." Ambas miradas se encontraron.

Andre beso por última vez el rostro de Oscar, agarro su espada y se acerco al lugar de batalla.  
"Antes de comenzar la batalla, dime algo Andre, en verdad ¿amas tanto a esa mujer que arriesgaras tu propia vida en este duelo?"  
Andre con toda la seguridad en sí respondió "Si, la amo y la amare por el resto de mi vida y si eh de arriesgar mi vida por ella y mi hijo Alexandre lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces."

Ambos hombres se posicionaron para la pelea y esperaron el momento adecuado para atacar. El cielo estaba oscurecido en casi toda su totalidad, y tarde o que temprano soltaría la tan esperada lluvia  
"Prepárate, solo porque eres casi como mi hermano menor no dejare que ganes tan fácilmente." dijo Arturo en un tono muy irónico.

Andre solo se limito a sonreír y se puso en su posición de pelea. Al sonar un trueno del cielo, ambos corrieron uno al otro pero cada quien esquivo el ataque del oponente contrario. Después, empezaron atacar y esquivar los ataques de cada quien. Era una pelea muy rendida, ambos daban lo mejor de sí y atacaban con todas sus fuerzas.  
A pesar de que Arturo daba muy buenos ataque, y la condición de Andre no era del todo buena, puesto a la herida en el brazo que la batalla con William le creo, Andre no se daba por vencido y atacaba a su oponente con todas sus fuerzas.

Arturo era sumamente hábil con su espada. Cada ataque que daba era tan veloz y fuerte como un mismo relámpago. Tan grande y rápido era su fuerza y agilidad que en tan poco tiempo canso a Andre. André por su parte no deseaba perder y aunque ahora su poder se limitaba a solo esquivar los ataques de su enemigo, éste no se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente y continúo luchando como todo un valiente y honorable soldado.

Puesto a la terrible condición en la que André se encontraba físicamente, era difícil continuar luchando y aunque Arturo sabía perfectamente en las condiciones en las que su oponente se encontraba, no tuvo compasión alguna ante esté y siguió atacándolo. Andre ataco y pudo lograr hacerle una cortada en la mejilla de su ojo izquierdo. A consecuencia de este ataque, Arturo enfureció y ataco a Andre, logrando así quebrar por la mitad su espada. Ante esta ventaja Arturo agarro una parte de la otra espada y ataco con ambas sin piedad alguna.

El cielo se empezó a llenar de relámpagos y a pesar de todo esto la gente no busco refugio. Todos estaban muy entretenidos al ver la batalla y también querían saber el rumbo que tomaría Camelot al ver cual de los dos seria el nuevo rey.

Y ante el esfuerzo de ambos luchadores, uno de los dos cayó al suelo y se pudo observar un líquido rojizo que corría por el suelo.  
¿Acaso la lucha había llegado a su fin?

* * *

_**Bueno aqui les dejo este capitulo, no es el final como mencione anteriormente, decidimos Anny y quien les escribe aun continuarlo, para beneplacito de ustedes, esperamos les guste y gracias por acompañarnos y seguir leyendonos ^^ y nuevamente disculpen la excesiva demora.**_


	11. Un Amor Inmortal

***Creadoras de la Idea Original: Cigale y Anny  
*Escritora: Cigale  
*Inspirado en: Versailles no Bara  
* Mangaka: La Ilustrisima Riyoko Ikeda Sama**

**Capitulo XI**

**Un amor inmortal… El nacimiento de una nueva era**

Aquel encuentro entre Andre y Arturo había sido sumamente difícil, los dos tenían un estilo de pelear similar y sus habilidades eran superiores a las de cualquier habitante de Camelot, pero había un factor que jugaba en contra de Andre, era la debilidad desarrollada por la pelea anterior con William, y la profunda herida que tenía en su brazo, entonces el ganador ya había sido decidido.

Cuando la ardua batalla parecía no tener fin, sucedió un hecho que dio como ganador ah Arturo, por la fatiga tan profunda que Andre sentía, sus fuerzas fueron traicionadas y la debilidad empezaba a cobrar factura a su ya cansado cuerpo, entonces no pudo esquivar una estocada fatal que Arturo le dirigía, clavándola en el corazón del joven castaño, cuando la espada toco su pecho, Andre comenzó a escupir sangre inmediatamente y cayo de rodillas al suelo, mirando con ojos llenos de melancolía ah Arturo, quien miraba la escena estupefacto y lleno de incertidumbre, si su mayor miedo se había hecho realidad, había asesinado a su querido y estimado primo, Andre.

Todo el lugar había quedado en un profundo silencio, pero cuando Andre cayó al suelo boca abajo, se escuchó un es trepidante y desgarrador sonido, que no era otra cosa que la voz desesperada de Oscar que grito fuertemente:

- ¡ANDREEEE…! ¡NOOOO MI ANDRE…! –

Entonces Oscar corrió rápidamente hacia el cuerpo de Andre que aún se encontraba con vida, y cayó al suelo, junto a él, y lo tomo con mucho cuidado, volteándolo y que este pueda verla a la cara, entonces Oscar acariciando su rostro desencajado, dijo con voz casi entrecortada:

- Resiste mi amor… debes sobrevivir por nuestro y por mi… Andre vamos abre los ojos, por favor no me dejes, sumida en esta soledad… por favor Andre….- Gritaba suplicante Oscar, pero sus ruegos parecían inútiles, hasta que Andre con voz tenue y casi susurrando, dijo:

- Mi querida Oscar…mi amada Oscar…mi bella Oscar…yo…no podría dejarte sola…jamás podría hacerlo…mi amor…es tan grande…que ni muerto me alejaría de ti… lamento ya no poder verte y que tu belleza sea la que deslumbre a mis ojos…Oscar…cuida de Alexandre…cuídalo…-

Dichas estas palabras, Andre comenzó a perder más sangre, y su cuerpo empezó a sucumbir, entonces Oscar que sostenía fuertemente su mano dijo desesperada:

- No Andre resiste, resiste…-

Y las últimas palabras de Andre fueron:

- Arturo… perdóname…Oscar… Alexandre…los amo….- con estas palabras musitadas, Andre dejó caer su mano, y Oscar se dio cuenta con mucho pesar que había perdido al amor de su vida, Andre yacía muerto, en sus brazos, así sus sueños de afianzar su amor y hacerlo legitimo habían muerto también, Oscar entonces tomo con fuerza el cuerpo de Andre y sollozo contra su pecho ensangrentado:

- Andre… Andre… no me dejes, no por favor…no nos dejes… ¡ANDRE…! – Así finalizaba un gran amor, aquellos que quedan grabados en la memoria y que no se olvidan, y los que son contados en generación en generación.

Mientras la lluvia corría a raudales y mojaba fuertemente a todos lo que ahí se encontraban, Arturo, pidió le trajeran una capa, y con ella se acercó al cadáver de Andre, que estaba junto a Oscar, entonces tiro la capa y cubrió el cuerpo. Aunque Oscar no había levantado el rostro, sintió que Arturo también lloraba, pero no quiso verlo, así que siguió mirando el rostro sin vida de Andre, y mientras todos se iban alejando del lugar por orden de Arturo, este dijo antes de partir.

- Llevaremos a cabo los funerales de Andre…lo haremos como el se lo merecía, era después de todo un hombre digno…y el mejor de todos…- La voz de Arturo sonaba entrecortada como si una gran pena embargara su alma, Oscar quedo pensativa, diciéndose para si misma:

- ¿Después de todo?...él era valiente y digno…nunca te lo perdonare…nunca…-

Arturo partió, y dejo a Oscar a solas con Andre, ahí solo ellos dos, Oscar miraba el cuerpo inerte de Andre, la pena y la congoja empezaban hacer una mella profunda en ella, entonces recordó a Alexandre y supo que debía continuar por él, entonces comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, sintiéndose tan sola, pero con cada lagrima vertida una nueva esperanza iba naciendo dentro de ella.

Los funerales se llevaban a cabo, en la destruida catedral, ahí se velaban los cuerpos de Andre, Morgana y William, Mientras tanto Arturo, se encontraba en su palacio, sentado solo en su trono, pensando en todo lo ocurrido, la escena de aquella trágica batalla venia, a su mente una y otra vez, no permitiéndole estar en paz consigo mismo, casa vez que cerraba los ojos, veía el rostro abatido de Andre, con la comisura del labio ensangrentada, parecía que iba perdiendo la razón con cada minuto que pasaba, la culpa no lo en paz, fue entonces que se empezó a culpar a Oscar de sus desgracias y se dijo para si mismo:

- Es cierto… no es culpa mía, yo solo lo hice por el bien de Camelot, la culpable fue aquella mujer franca que nublo la visión de Andre, haciendo que obre mal, es cierto, debo acabar con ella, pero Andre lo comprenderá todo, además si su hijo se queda conmigo podre estar en paz si eso hare, por el bien de Camelot y por el alma de Andre, acabare de raíz con el problema, acabare con Oscar….-

A la medianoche de aquel día, Arturo, dictó una orden contra Oscar, que sea arrestada y ejecutada al tercer día, llevándose la misión a cabo con el mayor hermetismo posible, entonces los guardias informados, procedieron a cumplir sus órdenes, pero entonces Rosalie, quien se encontraba llevando comida a Oscar al calabozo donde se encontraba, oyó la conversación entre dos soldados:

- Debemos separar a la franca de su hijo…el rey lo ha ordenado…además pronto ella morirá…- dicho esto los hombres se encaminaron hacia el calabozo, Rosalie quedo petrificada, no podía soportar la sola idea de ver muerta a Oscar, no ahora que Andre ya había muerto, entonces tomo un atajo y llego al calabozo, ya ahí , dijo a Oscar:

- Ha llegado el momento de partir…vamos sígame por favor…- En el camino Rosalie explico a Oscar lo que había oído, y entonces explico su plan de fuga, Oscar tomando a su pequeño Alexandre, y cubriéndose con una capa de color negro, entregada por Rosalie, camino con mucho cuidado por las ruinas del castillo, hasta por fin llegar a las afueras de Camelot.

Cuando llegaron con mucho cuidado a las afueras de Camelot Oscar y Alexandre tenían la intención de partir hacia tierras francas, y gracias a la ayuda de Rosalie, quien preparo un caballo y provisiones para que Oscar pueda huir, aprovechando la oportunidad de los funerales de los caídos en batalla, entre ellos Andre, y Oscar quería más que nada quedarse para dar el último adiós a su amado tenía que partir sin mirar hacia atrás, debido a que Arturo la culpaba de todas las desgracias ocurridas, y ahora con la muerte de Andre, Arturo había quedado devastado emocionalmente, y odiaba más que nada a la franca según él, ella era la única culpable de la muerte de su amado primo.

Oscar sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que sea apresada y alejada de su hijo, la única prueba existente del gran amor entre ella y Andre, por tal motivo en la medianoche previa a los funerales, Oscar cubierta con una capa negra, y sosteniendo Alexandre en su regazo, caminaba disipadamente para no ser descubierta, llegando rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba Rosalie, Oscar pregunto a Rosalie que pasaría con ella, podían huir ambas, pero Rosalie se negó, aunque no lo admitiera, ella sentía gran culpabilidad por lo ocurrido ah Andre, si ella no se hubiera dejado llevar por sus celos, jamás hubiera delatado la relación de Andre con Oscar, por tal razón se sentía impura, hacia los nobles sentimientos de Oscar, lo único que Rosalie pudo hacer es darle su bendición y buenos deseos a Oscar para que pueda lograr huir y proteger al pequeño Alexandre, hecho esto, levantó las dos manos de Oscar y las beso, buscando así un perdón para expiar sus pecados, Oscar intuyendo el pesar de Rosalie, solo se limitó a levantarle el rostro tomándola del mentón, la miro a los ojos, y dijo:

- Se feliz Rosalie, olvida el pasado y sigue con tu vida... Estoy segura que ese hubiera sido su deseo...él te tenía un gran aprecio y hubiera deseado que encontraras la felicidad que ambos encontramos…vive Rosalie, dando lo mejor de ti…- refiriéndose al cariño que sentía Andre por ella, dicho esto Oscar monto el caballo, y se marchó, desapareciendo en el paisaje lentamente, Rosalie lloraba al ver a Oscar desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche, sabía que sería la última vez que la volvería a ver, susurrando solo un triste "Adiós".

Oscar pudo huir sin poner su vida y la de su pequeño hijo en peligro, Oscar sola y sin nadie en quien apoyarse, pudo huir de Camelot dejando así un pasado triste y doloroso, pero también dejando atrás, el recuerdo del único hombre que amo con toda sus fuerzas, mientras Oscar huía en el caballo a todo galope con Alexandre durmiendo en su regazo, las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro, jurando que ese día sería la última vez que lloraría por el pasado, y que mantendría el recuerdo de Andre vivo en su memoria para siempre.

Oscar cabalgo por varios días deteniéndose solo a comer y hacer descansar el caballo, en uno de los descansos, noto como Alexandre había crecido, y noto el gran parecido que tenía el pequeño a su padre, aunque era rubio, tenía la misma mirada que Andre y algunos gestos que ella reconoció inmediatamente, recordando Andre, ella solo sonreía al ver en Alexandre el vivo recuerdo de su padre.

Después de haber recorrido varios kilómetros, llegaron a un pueblo al este de Camelot, era un lugar pequeño, pero parecía tranquilo, todas las personas laboraban en el campo, Oscar pensó en que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos para caer en manos de Arturo, con las monedas de oro que tenía en su poder, que habían sido un obsequio de Rosalie y que encontró en la bolsa de las provisiones, pensó en comprar unos acres de tierra y tener una vida tranquila en el campo, junto Alexandre, y así lo hizo.

Mientras tanto en Camelot, después de los funerales que se llevaron a cabo en el castillo, Arturo, no era el mismo monarca justo que había gobernado sabiamente, ahora era un hombre déspota y cruel, que cambiaba de humor constantemente, sus súbditos temían por sus vidas en cada cambio de ánimo del irrazonable Rey.

Transcurridas unas semanas, Arturo mando a llamar a uno de sus generales, pidiéndole expresamente, capturar a Oscar y a su hijo, pensaba que ahora lo único que le quedaba de su primo era su pequeño hijo y que el educaría, pero para eso debía deshacerse de Oscar quien era un impedimento para sus planes, creía que educando Alexandre se expiaría de sus pecados, y así por fin se liberaría del remordimiento que atormentaba su conciencia.

Arturo fue informado que Rosalie fue quien ayudo a Oscar a huir, este pidió traer a Rosalie ante él inmediatamente, cuando la tuvo frente a él, este le pidió explicaciones, e información sobre la franca, pero Rosalie se negaba a decir palabra alguna, y fue enviada a prisión, por traición al reino y ayudar a una enemiga, el tiempo transcurría y parecía no haber señales de la franca ni de su hijo, Arturo mando traer nuevamente a Rosalie de la prisión, exigiéndole una vez más la respuesta a su pregunta del paradero de Oscar, Rosalie estaba callada sin decir nada aunque ya había transcurrido más de dos meses de su cautiverio, Arturo harto de la actitud de ella mando ordenar su ejecución:

- Esta mujer cree tener voluntad de hierro, pues con hierro morirá...- mando a ejecutar a Rosalie al día siguiente por su traición, el día llego rápidamente y el momento de la ejecución llegó, temprano a la mañana un soldado fue a la celda donde se encontraba, y ambos se dirigieron al lugar destinado de la ejecución, que se encontraba en la parte posterior del castillo, mientras Rosalie se dirigía al lugar donde sería ejecutada, iba recordando los buenos momentos vividos junto a Oscar y Andre, pensando para sí misma que así expiaría sus culpas, y terminaría el remordimiento no la dejaba vivir en paz, haciéndose cada paso interminable y demasiado lento, ahora ya no podría cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Oscar, era incapaz de vivir una vida feliz, este era el momento de la absolución para su apesadumbrada alma, sus pies parecían estar hechos de plomo, por la lentitud de sus pasos, pero llegaron al lugar indicado, lentamente Rosalie se arrodillo, poniendo su cabeza encima de un tronco de madera, y mientras el verdugo tomaba posición para la ejecución, sosteniendo en alto su espada, muchos recuerdos se fueron aglomerando, como si de una película se tratase, Rosalie cerró los ojos y susurrando sus últimas palabras dijo:

- Perdón...querido Andre…- mientras una lagrima caía por su rostro, escuchándose inmediatamente un sonido sordo de la espada tocando el tronco de madera.

El tiempo transcurría rápidamente para Oscar y Alexandre que crecía como un niño feliz junto a su madre, aunque mientras más crecía preguntaba por su padre, y Oscar le relataba que fue un hombre valiente lleno de coraje y gallardía a quien amo con todo su corazón, estas palabras eran suficientes para hacer que el pequeño sienta orgullo de su Padre.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Oscar iba enseñando a su hijo a usar la espada desde muy pequeño, y veía que el niño era muy diestro y aprendía rápidamente, Oscar se sentía cada vez más orgullosa de su hijo, pero era una maestra muy estricta, y a veces también dura con Alexandre pero lo hacía con el único fin de que algún día Alexandre tome el lugar de su padre en Camelot y vengue su muerte.

En uno de los entrenamientos arduos que tenían, Oscar resulto ser más estricta de lo habitual con Alexandre, y esto molesto mucho al niño que ya contaba con 10 años, tirando la espada y desobedeciendo a su madre se echó a correr, Oscar lo llamaba pero el no volteo ni una sola vez, era terco como su padre se decía para sus adentros una Oscar muy molesta.

Rato después Oscar fue a buscar a Alexandre al lugar donde sabia lo encontraría, en las orillas de un lago que estaba cerca de su casa, el niño siempre huía a aquel lugar cuando se encontraba triste o meditabundo, Oscar sin hacer ruido alguno lo encontró en aquel lugar donde sabia lo hallaría, se sentó a su lado y ambos estuvieron en silencio sin decir palabra alguna, estuvieron callados mucho tiempo, hasta que Oscar dijo:

-Tu padre fue un hombre valiente pero muy testarudo así como tú, Cuando luchaba tenía la misma técnica que utilizas, sin habértela enseñado, eres su viva imagen...- Alexandre replico - Pero yo nunca seré él -

-Es muy cierto, Andre será Andre y Alexandre será Alexandre, pero tú debes seguir el ejemplo que el dejo, luchar firmemente por tus ideales aun a costa de tu propia vida...- dijo Oscar, volteo la mirada a Alexandre y dijo:

- Perdóname, si te he obligado a practicar demasiado con la espada, si soy inflexible en tu entrenamiento es porque deseo que seas el mejor espadachín de estas tierras, solo tu podrás algún día vencer al hombre que asesinó a tu padre y restaurar la paz a este lugar - después de pronunciar estas palabras, Oscar tomo a su hijo abrazándolo fuertemente contra su pecho, Alexandre no entendía claramente la tristeza de su madre, pero también la abrazo fuertemente, para así tratar de aliviar un poco su profunda tristeza, y aunque jamás la había visto llorar a , a veces en su mirada se reflejaba el dolor y la melancolía que las lágrimas no mostraban pero si su melancólica mirada, jurándose a si mismo proteger a su madre y conocer la verdad de la muerte de su padre.

Aunque ya habían transcurrido nueve años que huyeron de Camelot, Oscar se sentía muy preocupada de que pudieran ser encontrados por Arturo, y tomo la decisión de dejar aquel lugar y enrumbarse hacia un lugar más seguro para su hijo, y mientras buscaba comprador para sus tierras, iba a enseñando Alexandre no solo a usar la espada, también le enseñaba a escribir y a leer, iba formando a un hombre culto que algún día tomaría el poder de Camelot.

El momento de dejar aquel tranquilo lugar había llegado y viéndolo por última vez, ella y Alexandre tomaron sus respectivos caballos y cabalgaron sin mirar atrás, iban rumbo hacia un nuevo comienzo, sin saber que les deparaba el destino.

Muchos años pasaron, desde que Oscar y su hijo Alexandre dejaran tierras galesas, su vida en Roma había transcurrido con mucha rapidez, ahora Alexandre era un joven de dieciocho años, fuerte, gallardo y muy parecido a Andre, su destreza en las armas, especialmente la espada, lo había hecho un guerrero de temer, Oscar quien se encontraba orgullosa de su hijo, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, una extraña y debilitante enfermedad la iba consumiendo poco a poco y el tiempo se le empezaba a acabar para ver a su hijo obtener el poder y control de lo que le correspondía, debía convertirse Rey de Camelot.

Las historias de las crueldades por parte del desquiciado rey de Camelot, se habían hecho ya muy conocidas, entonces, Alexandre, al querer ver el reino de su padre convertido nuevamente en lo que otrora fuera, era lo único que lo llenaba de determinación y decisión. Cuando el momento había llegado dijo a su madre quien esperaba con él en los campamentos:

- Madre el tiempo ha llegado…él momento en que padre sea vengado por fin se hará realidad…-

Oscar lo miro con mucho orgullo y dijo:

- Así es Alexandre eres el digno hijo de Andre Westminster… ahora es tiempo de que devuelvas a Camelot su orgullo y vuelva renacer como la ciudad que antes fue…es tiempo de recuperar Camelot…-

- Si Madre…lucharemos por las tierras que mi padre tanto amo…y por vengar a quien lo asesino injustamente, es tiempo reivindicar la imagen de mi padre…-

Oscar oía llena de orgullo las palabras de su hijo, y parecía que a quien veía era ah Andre, y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero ella las detuvo para no verse débil ante su hijo, pero lloraba con los ojos del corazón.

El tiempo transcurrido, desde la trágica muerte de Andre no había hecho mella en Oscar, al contrario la había transformado en una mujer fuerte y llena de decisión, habiendo transferido esa misma voluntad de hierro a su único hijo, en quien no había incentivado el deseo de venganza, pero si hacer justicia a la irrazonable muerte del hombre que amo, y amaría el resto de su vida.

La llegada de Oscar y Alexandre a Camelot estaba próxima, faltaba muy poco para que las tropas que habían reunido, arribaran hacia aquel lugar, los soldados se habían incrementado en número, puesto que muchas personas se oponían al régimen autoritario y sangriento del Rey Arturo quien otrora fuera un Rey justo y sabio, pero mientras Oscar permanecía en los campamentos, ajustando los últimos detalles de su campaña, Alexandre en cambio se encontraba junto a sus tropas y su segundo al mando, su gran amigo de confianza, llamado Laelius.

Alexandre había heredado el fuerte sentido de justicia y la simpatía de su padre, al mismo tiempo había heredado el mando y la habilidad estratega de su madre, Oscar, convirtiéndolo así en un oponente muy difícil de derrotar.

Mientras Alexandre incentivaba a las tropas con un conciso e inspirador discurso, Laelius miraba de reojo aquel joven de mirada profunda, cuyos ojos eran tan verdes como la esmeralda e irradiaban esperanza para todos los que le escuchaban, deseando acabar con la imperante injusticia y terror que se vivía, pero algo que lo hacía lucir aún más majestuoso eran sus hermosos cabellos rubios ondeados que parecían representar al mismísimo dios Apolo, el dios del sol que con su sola presencia imponía respeto y admiración, pero para Laelius, Alexandre no era solo un amigo y su superior, para el este un hermano por el cual daría la vida si así fuera necesario, y mientras Alexandre seguía depositando confianza en sus hombres con sus palabras llenas de convicción, Laelius comenzó a recordar la primera vez que se encontró cara a cara con el sol que lo acobijaría, habiendo desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo para él, siendo obligado a permanecer en las más lúgubres sombras.

***** Inicio Flashback *****

_El clima era frio y húmedo, las calles se encontraban cubiertas de barro, debido a las lloviznas frecuentes que acechaban todo el lugar, siendo muy incómodo para si quiera caminar, pero esto no ahuyentaba a la gente que caminaba de un lugar a otro ocupada en sus propios asuntos, para ni siquiera darse cuenta de la presencia de un pequeño niño, cubierto de lodo y tierra, descalzo y con solo una túnica rota y vieja que lo cubría, su aspecto, paupérrimo y sucio, no dejaba notar la desnutrición a la cual estaba sumido, y que cuyos ojos demacrados y hundidos podían significar la falta de un buen descanso y un lugar apropiado para descansar._

_Aquella desafortunada criatura era una de las tantas desgraciadas almas, que vivían en condiciones trágicas y que por falta de alimento podían perecer, y desaparecer del mundo de manera miserable, sin que nadie se percate y sufra por ellos, siendo solo dejados de lado. _

_Parecía que ese sería el destino de aquella desgraciada criatura, pero los dioses tenían grandes planes para él y no lo abandonarían, fue cuando aquel desdichado ser, pensó en perder las esperanzas, que una pequeña luz alumbro su sendero._

_En la oscuridad pensó ver el reflejo de una tenue luz que se acercaba lentamente hacia él, cuando alzo más la mirada pudo cerciorarse que se trataba de una silueta humana la que se acercaba a él, fue entonces que pensó para sí mismo: "¿Acaso estoy agonizando? ¿Plutón viene por mí? Si es así que me lleve rápido…y acabe con este sufrimiento…" _

_Pero cuando vio a la persona a su lado, noto que no parecía para nada ser el dios de la muerte, todo lo contrario, su rubio cabello brilloso y hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, que eran cubiertos por largas pestañas rubias, lo hacían lucir como el dios del sol, un sol que había sido negado para él, conociendo solo el implacable frio del invierno, cubierto por espesas nubes grises que cubrían el cielo y ocultaban el hermoso sol que irradiaba su calor._

_- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Verdad?...Acepta por favor este mendrugo de pan….-_

_Fueron las cálidas y amables palabras que por primera vez escuchaba aquel niño infortunado, y con las manos temblorosas cogió el mendrugo de pan que aquel vivaz niño le ofrecía._

_Y comiéndolo lentamente las lágrimas comenzaron a bordear sus ojos, luego surcaron sus mejillas, aquel ser sentía felicidad por conocer a una persona que notara su sola presencia y no lo evitara haciéndolo sentir que no existía, estaba agradecido no por el mendrugo si no por el gesto que habían tenido por primera vez en su corta vida hacia él._

_Fue entonces cuando el niño rubio, levanto su mano y separo los cabellos de aquel que se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y viéndolo a los ojos dijo:_

_- Mi nombre es Alexandre….y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?...-_

_Estas siguientes palabras, hicieron que el corazón de aquel chiquillo rebosara de alegría y con voz muy quedita respondió:_

_- Mi nombre… es… Laelius…- Entonces Alexandre sonrió y con mucho jubilo, y tomando de la mano ah aquel niño, asevero:_

_- Desde hoy serás mi nuevo hermano…estoy seguro que mama te aceptara, tu mirada es cristalina… desde hoy vendrás conmigo… ¿Aceptas Laelius?...- y como aquel que siente el calor del sol y no quiere apartarse de él, lo mismo ocurrió con Laelius y cogió la mano tendida de Alexandre y ambos caminaron lentamente alejándose de aquel paupérrimo y miserable lugar._

_Cuando Oscar salió a las afueras de su pequeña casa a esperar a Alexandre, se percató que este venia pero acompañado de un pequeño niño muy sucio y andrajoso, quedo intrigada y se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos, cuando se acercó y pregunto ah Alexandre quien era aquella criatura, este muy seguro y con una vivaz sonrisa, idéntica a la de Andrew respondió:_

_- Es mi nuevo hermano…se llama Laelius…lo encontré cuando venía para acá, estaba muy hambriento y solo, no podía abandonarlo, mamá permite que se quede con nosotros….- dijo suplicante._

_Oscar dio un profundo respiro y cuando iba a dar a conocer su decisión, miro aquel niño y un sentimiento de lastima se apodero de ella, entonces se acercó a él y pregunto:_

_- ¿De dónde eres?... ¿Tienes padres?...-_

_El niño negó con la cabeza y cuando alzo la mirada para verla, esta vio en él una mirada conocida que trajo recuerdos, era la misma mirada tierna y triste que una vez admiro en Rosalie, pudiendo notar los mismo ojos azules zafiros, que representaban tristeza y soledad, cubiertos con ligeras pinceladas de nostalgia, entonces aquel niño dijo con tono quebradizo:_

_- Por favor no me eche…permítame quedarme…con ustedes…podre ser un buen esclavo…si así lo desean…-_

_Entonces Oscar se agacho y viendo al niño a los ojos respondió con tono amable:_

_- No necesito un esclavo, si has nacido libre, así debes permanecer, y si no tienes un lugar al cual regresar y Alexandre te ha elegido a ti como su hermano, entonces eso serás, un hermano para Alexandre, y un hijo para mi…por cierto podrías repetirme tu nombre…-_

_Y con cierta inseguridad y aun temor, por no poder creer lo que le ocurría, de haber encontrado una familia, cuando tiempo atrás no tenía a nadie y esperaba la muerte con entusiasmo, parecía ser todo un sueño, pero no, estaba despierto y vivo, agradecía a los dioses por la oportunidad que le habían brindado, y respondiendo a la petición de Oscar, este dijo:_

_- Mi nombre es…_ _Laelius…- a lo que Oscar añadió – Bienvenido Laelius…desde hoy serás mi hijo, así que puedes llamarme, madre si así lo deseas…-_

_Luego después de haber sido aceptado en la familia, Oscar dispuso que este fuera a bañarse, y luego de limpiarlo y vestirlo decentemente, pudo notar la verdadera apariencia de aquel enclenque muchachito, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos azules, su piel muy blanca y sus labios de color rojizo carmesí, y aunque su desfavorable peso, iba en contraste con su altura, se podía notar su buena apariencia, y belleza natural. Luciendo como un verdadero hermano para Alexandre._

_Con el paso del tiempo y el total restablecimiento de Laelius, Oscar le enseño a usar la espada y él junto a Alexandre, eran esplendidos espadachines, ambos se hacían compañía en los entrenamientos, y parecían volverse cada día más hábiles y diestros, como Oscar, siendo esto una buena señal, de que Alexandre podría tomar el lugar de su padre en Camelot, muy pronto, restaurando el orden y vengando así la injusta muerte de Andre, quien murió solo por defender el amor al cual permaneció fiel, hasta su último aliento._

_El tiempo transcurriría rápidamente, y ambos niños se convertirían en saludables jóvenes que cumplirían con la misión que se les encomendaría, recreando la historia para siempre, siendo ambos jóvenes testigos presenciales y artífices de cambiar y crear un nuevo destino para el mundo que los rodeaba._

***** Fin Flashback *****

Cuando Laelius volvió en sí, continúo escuchando el discurso de Alexandre que estaba a punto de terminar:

- Hombres, oigan con atención, estas batallas serán decisivas, no todos volveremos con vida, la sacrificaremos en el campo de batalla, pero los que ahí mueran deberán hacerlo con orgullo, porque serán artífices del nuevo futuro de Camelot, ¡Vamos por el triunfo! ¡No demos pie a la derrota! ¡Lo único que nos puede traicionar es nuestro espíritu de derrota, No lo olvidemos! ¡A ganar! –

Y todos los hombres vitorearon y exclamaron con excitación. ¡Que Viva el próximo rey de Camelot Alexandre!

Al término de aquel inspirador discurso, Alexandre siguió compartiendo con sus soldados, mientras que Laelius, se dirigió al campamento donde Oscar se encontraba, ahí este encontró a una Oscar algo cansada y recostada sobre un asiento, este se acercó lentamente hacia ella, y arrodillándose pregunto muy preocupado:

- ¿Se encuentra bien…madre?...-

Oscar volvió en sí y levantando la mirada respondió:

- Si…no te preocupes Laelius…pronto me repondré, solo es cansancio por toda la empresa realizada, gracias por preocuparte por mi…-

- Es mi deber preocuparme por usted, ya que ha sido mi madre durante los últimos diez años, no podría echar la mirada para atrás, sabiendo que no se encuentra bien, desde hace un tiempo, tal vez sería bueno que tome un descanso y no nos acompañe al campo de batalla… o podríamos suspender el ataque un tiempo más…-

Entonces Oscar en un impulso, volteo la cabeza y levantando la voz dijo:

- ¡No! Eso jamás… no deben detenerse por mí, debemos continuar los planes y Alexandre debe tomar la corona… así yo podre sentirme aliviada y ver el renacimiento de Camelot…y por fin descansar en paz…y reunirme con el…-

Estas palabras alarmaron a Laelius que no supo que responder al principio, entonces luego de organizar sus ideas añadió:

- Pero que dice madre…usted aún tiene mucho tiempo por delante, y vera como Alexandre se convertirá en un gran rey, ambos lo llegaremos a ver…-

Oscar con semblante afligido, dijo mirando al vacío:

- Sé que me queda poco tiempo… lo siento, y sé que Andrew me está esperando, pero aún no puedo irme hasta que Alexandre, sea el monarca justo y sabio que esta nación merece…-

Laelius tomándole las manos dijo con lágrimas que surcaban sus ojos lentamente:

- No puedo aceptar su partida, aun no, perderla a usted será un duro golpe para Alexandre y…para mí, yo que todo lo perdí, cuando mis padres fueron asesinados, hui buscando un lugar donde esconderme y no ser un esclavo, vague sin rumbo, robe para comer y al final cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido, llego Alexandre como el sol para iluminar mi vida cubierta por tinieblas, y usted con su comprensión, cuidados, me trato como a su propio hijo, enseñándome e instruyéndome en el manejo de armas, haciéndome el compañero de Alexandre, ¿Cómo cree usted que podría aceptar el perderla?... por favor, luche por su vida…hágalo por nosotros….-

Oscar mirando con complacencia a Laelius, dijo con tono suave:

- Cuando murió Andre, pensé que el mundo se venía encima mío, pero Alexandre hizo que saque fuerzas de flaqueza, y junto a él, busque un nuevo futuro, viví una vida plena junto a él, y ahora al verlo convertido en un hombre de bien y ser un líder nato siento que he cumplido parte de mi deber…cuando deje Camelot y me enrumbe hacia Roma, tuve muchas dudas, pero al encontrar personas amables que no les importo que sea una mujer, y me permitieron comprar una propiedad donde vivir, sentí que Andre estaba conmigo guiándome en cada paso que daba, y aun siento que el sigue a mi lado y sé que cuando llegue la batalla decisiva el seguirá junto a Alexandre y junto a mí, apoyándonos hasta el final…-

Dichas estas palabras Oscar se soltó de las manos de Laelius y acariciando su rostro dijo con gesto maternal:

- Cuando ya no esté aquí, prométeme que cuidaras a Alexandre como tu hermano y estarás siempre a su lado, como su hermano, su compañero, su sombra…si estas a su lado podre irme completamente tranquila…-

Laelius recostó su cabeza en las manos de Oscar y respondió con total seguridad y convicción:

- No tiene que pedirme eso madre, yo estaré junto a Alexandre, hasta el final, porque la sombra jamás podría existir sin la presencia de la luz, y la vida no podría existir sin el sol que alumbra y hace crecer todo a su paso…así que estate tranquila, querida madre… yo velare siempre por el…-

Dicho esto beso las manos de Oscar, se levantó y se encamino hacia la salida, y cuando iba a salir menciono con tono suplicante:

- Aun no se dé por vencida…no olvide que la necesitamos…- y luego casi con un susurro menciono – y…la amamos…-

Y así Laelius salió de la carpa de Oscar, quedándose esta sola en el lugar y luego de tomar un leve suspiro, se dijo para sí:

- El tiempo se acerca querido Andrew... pronto estaré a tu lado…aunque lamento no poder seguir al lado de nuestro hijo, pero sé que no está solo y será un gran hombre como lo fuiste tú…mi amado Andre…- Al instante Oscar se sintió muy cansada y con calentura, entonces se empezó a repetir – Tengo que resistir…un poco más…por favor…solo un poco más…- después cerró los ojos y descanso pidiendo a dios más tiempo para ver sus planes cumplidos, solo tiempo solo eso pedía, y mientras suplicaba al todopoderoso durmió plácidamente, como si Elohim la hubiera oído.

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente y Alexandre avanzaba a paso firme hacia Camelot, junto a Oscar y Laelius, además de casi diez mil hombres que lo acompañaban fielmente, cuando llegaron a la frontera de Camelot, este se volteó hacia sus hombres y dijo a toda voz:

- El ataque será al amanecer, la defensiva será comandada por Laelius y la ofensiva me seguirá, nuestra meta es sobrepasar aquellas inmensas murallas, cuando eso se logre, ingresaremos y aniquilaremos a todo soldado, se prohíbe matar niños, mujeres y ancianos, no olviden que esta batalla se hace para derrocar al gobierno de terror de Arturo, luchamos por la libertad, no lo olviden, nos dirigimos hacia la victoria…- al terminar estas palabras, Alexandre mano a romper filas y bajando de su caballo se dirigió a ver a su madre, quien no había salido del campamento desde el momento en que llegaron, ella afilaba su espada y la miraba atentamente, como si los recuerdos se apoderaran de ella y no pudiera notar nada más, entonces Alexandre entro al lugar y acercándose a ella, reposo su mano en el hombro de Oscar y luego dijo:

- Madre ya todo está preparado, mañana al amanecer atacaremos, por fin lo que has estado deseando se cumplirá y mi padre podrá descansar en paz, madre… pronto todo se consumara…-

Oscar volvió en sí, y mirando el rostro iluminado de su hijo se cuestionó si todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento era lo correcto y mirando con nostalgia dijo con pesar:

- Alexandre… ¿Crees que he sido una buena madre?... ¿En verdad esto es lo que deseas?...-

Alexandre muy confundido por estas palabras, miro a su madre y acercándose a ella respondió:

- Nunca he pensado que hayas sido una mala madre, todo lo contrario, siento que dios me bendijo al entregarme a ti como madre, es cierto que al principio no entendía por qué me entrenabas tan arduamente, pero ahora sé que lo hacías por que querías verme convertido en un hombre fuerte y de bien, así como lo fue mi padre, estoy seguro que él hubiera querido ver este lugar seguro y justo, donde todos puedan vivir libremente sin temor a nada, donde se respete el derecho amar, y ser amado, en un lugar donde la historia de mi padre y tú no vuelva a repetirse, así que madre no tengas pesares, yo cambiare la historia y convertiré este lugar en uno donde todos puedan vivir en paz…- dicho esto abrazo a su madre con mucho cariño y le beso la frente, y ambos madre e hijo agradecieron a dios haberles permitido llegar tan lejos, pidiendo su apoyo y bendición.

Mientras tanto en Camelot en el palacio real, Arturo quien tenía ahora el cabello encanecido y barba más espesa, ocultaba en su mirada penetrante y maliciosa un odio inconcebible, al mismo tiempo que era informado por sus soldados sobre el gran ejército que se acercaba hacia el lugar, entonces un enfurecido Arturo se levantó de su trono y acercándose hacia una gran cruz que tenía en una de la pared, dijo:

- Ahora sacas a relucir tu verdadero rostro, maldita franca, siempre quisiste apoderarte de Camelot y usaste a mi primo a tu conveniencia, y ahora piensas hacer lo mismo con su hijo, pero no lo permitiré, esta será tu tumba, y si tu hijo no reacciona, esta tan bien será su tumba… así perderás también lo que más amas, perderás todo, como lo perdí yo… tu fin se acerca…Andrew vengare tu muerte, y asesinare con mis propias manos a la mujer que te engaño y te hizo perder la cabeza…- dicho esto se acercó a la cruz y acariciándola, añadió:

- Andrew…mi querido Andre…- luego se volvió a sus hombres y cambiando de tono dijo con odio visceral – Preparen a todos los soldados, y estén atentos, no permitiremos que esos rebeldes llegue a causar daños en Camelot, asesinadlos a todos, pero a los líderes no les hagan daño, captúrenlos y tráiganmelos, yo mismo me encargare de ellos… entendido…- al finalizar todos los soldados asintieron y salieron, dejando Arturo solo, mientras veía por una pequeña ventana, el cielo oscuro por el anochecer, pensando en la manera de acabar con aquella mujer que trajo desgracias a su vida, aquella franca de nombre Oscar.

El amanecer llego rápidamente, casi ninguno de los implicados pudo conciliar el sueño, era imposible hacerlo, cuando el juego de una nación estaba en peligro, y muchas vidas se podrían perder, ambos bandos darían todo de si para convertirse en triunfadores, ahora todo dependía de las habilidades estratégicas y el sino de cada uno de ellos, todo estaba a punto de terminar, el comienzo de una nueva daría inicio.

Siendo muy temprano en la mañana cuando el sol estaba a punto de ponerse, los soldados de Alexandre estaban listos para recibir la orden de ataque, solo una señal y todo daría comienzo, y así fue, cuando sol se puso en el alba, Alexandre quien montaba gallardamente en su hermoso corcel blanco y vestía una reluciente armadura alzo su mano, extendiéndola hacia el cielo, todos miraban con suma atención, a su derecha se encontraba Oscar, y a su izquierda Laelius, ambos vestidos con armaduras y en su respectivo lado sus espadas bien posicionadas, entonces Alexandre bajo su mano señalando a Camelot y a viva voz dijo:

- ¡Vamos todos por Camelot! – y cuando todos gritaron al unísono, Alexandre comenzó a galopar a toda velocidad, mientras todos lo seguían, sin detenerse, eran tantos que desde Camelot se podría solo distinguir la colina venirse abajo, todos siendo guiados por un joven líder de tan solo veintidós años que con su carisma y sus dotes de líder cambiaría la historia tal cual se le conocía.

Entonces en Camelot las grandes puertas se abrieron y los soldados reunidos por Arturo se desplazaron, formando grandes filas, y salieron al encuentro del enemigo, después de esto las puertas volvieron a cerrarse, y así una cruenta batalla dio comienzo cuando ambos ejércitos se encontraron, uno a uno los hombres de ambos bandos comenzaron a caer, la sangre envolvía todo a su paso, los gritos de dolor comenzaron a retumbar por todo el lugar, Alexandre luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, hiriendo un soldado tras otros, sin detenerse, la sangre comenzaba a cubrir su armadura, todos luchaban sin tregua alguna, entonces desde las elevadas torres comenzaron a disparar flechas, mientras eso sucedía, Alexandre, gritaba, no detenerse, debían llegar hacia las murallas del palacio, debían resistir hasta que el ejército de la defensiva los cubriera, y así la batalla se intensifico por mucho tiempo, y los soldados de Alexandre no dejaban de luchar, ni de detenerse, cosa que impresiono ah Arturo en sobremanera, y al verlo luchar recordó ver ah Andrew, la misma manera de dirigir, de desenvainar la espada y nunca darse por vencido, Arturo se había perdido en sus pensamientos y repetía el nombre de Andre, entonces tomo una crucial decisión:

- Traigan mi armadura y mi caballo…- y mientras tomaba su espada excalibur añadió – voy a salir a luchar, abran las puertas, es hora de que todo retome su curso, muchos se opusieron pero la voluntad del rey fuese cual fuese debía ser obedecida, entonces, ensillaron su caballo y revestido con una fina armadura plateada, Arturo se colocó su casco, subió a su caballo y salió por la gran puerta del palacio, después partió fuera de Camelot rumbo al campo de batalla.

La encarnizada contienda seguía su curso, y aunque ya habían muchas pérdidas, ninguno de los dos bandos se daba por vencido, entonces mientras todos seguían luchando arduamente, las puertas principales de Camelot se abrieron de par en par, vislumbrándose la presencia casi omnipotente del rey, Arturo, fue entonces que Alexandre conocía por primera vez aquel hombre de quien tanto le había hablado su madre y a quien debía el no haber conocido a su padre, casi frente a él se encontraba el asesino de Andre.

Fue entonces que levantando la voz y de manera prepotente, Arturo exclamo:

- ¡Alexandre! Has venido aquí para según tu derrocarme, crees que es tan sencillo, niño estúpido, has creído todas las mentiras que tu madre, aquella impúdica franca te ha hecho creer… pero si estoy aquí es por una razón muy importante, hacerte entender que debes unirte a mí y no estar en contra mía, si recapacitas puedo perdonar todo lo ocurrido, pero antes deberías demostrarme tu fidelidad, aborreciendo aquella mujer que engaño a tu padre y lo puso en contra de su familia, su linaje y su nación…- Luego buscando entre toda la multitud encontró a Oscar que yacía con la espada en mano, y señalándola dijo con furia y rencor.

- Tu…la culpable de todo… haz osado venir a este lugar a derrocarme y quitarme lo único que me queda…maldita seas mujer franca y maldita la hora en que te cruzaste en nuestro camino…-

Oscar miro fijamente a Arturo y viéndolo con firmeza, noto como el tiempo había transcurrido en él, lucia muy viejo y cansado, no quedaba ya nada del hombre de antaño fuerte y vigoroso que ella alguna vez temió, entonces caminando espada en mano, iba recordando todo lo sucedido hace casi veinte años atrás, y aquel duelo que cobraría la vida de Andre, entonces mientras sostenía su espada en alto iba diciendo:

- Espere mucho tiempo por este momento… día tras día, quise ver nuevamente tu rostro y reclamarte el que hayas sacrificado la vida de tu propio primo, quise vengarme por arrebatármelo, y acabar contigo con estas manos, pero viéndote ahora… por tu orgullo obcecado la imagen del Arturo que conocí, solo ha quedado reducida a escombros, no mereces que acabemos contigo, pero por el amor que tuve, tengo y tendré hacia Andre, reclamaremos estas tierras y la transformaremos en algo que dejo de ser mucho tiempo atrás un lugar donde se pueda vivir sin miedos, y donde reine la igualdad… el tiempo que dejes de martirizar este sitio ha llegado…ríndete Arturo o juro no tendremos compasión hacia ti…

Arturo sonrió con gesto sarcástico y menciono:

- Si dices que yo peco de orgullo, tu maldita franca pecas de confiada…crees que me rendiría y dejaría este lugar para que reines en el… ¡JAMAS! Lo que no sabes es que has venido a tu propia tumba, porque de aquí no saldrás… solo muerta y eso lo comprobaras ahora mismo…- dicho esto Arturo galopo a toda velocidad y se encamino hacia Oscar quien no se movió y espero inmóvil la llegada de Arturo, entonces escucho un fuerte estruendo de metal, Alexandre había montado y con su espada había hecho detener a Arturo.

Oscar grito fuertemente con desesperación:

- ¡Alexandre! ¡NO! Aléjate de él, te matara como lo hizo con tu padre…déjame a mi luchar con el…-

Alexandre miro a su madre y tiernamente dijo:

- Nunca dejaría que te ensucies las manos con este hombre…madre… no mientras yo viva…- y con una sonrisa Alexandre comenzó a luchar con Arturo, pero con un movimiento del caballo, Arturo empujo al suelo ah Alexandre quien cayó de golpe pero pudo pararse al instante, Arturo también bajo del caballo y ambos lucharon con las espadas, los movimientos de los dos hombres era sorprendente, dejando impresionado ah Arturo por la habilidad tan extraordinaria que Alexandre demostraba, entonces los fuertes sonidos de las espadas chocando hacían retumbar el lugar, Oscar estaba pasmada, con los ojos desorbitados, la escena era tan similar a lo que había vivido con Andre tiempo atrás, que se culpaba a sí misma en ese instante por haber orillado a su único hijo aquella misma situación y cuando trato de avanzar hacia donde luchaban intensamente, sintió que unas manos la sostenían, era Laelius, quien la tenía cogida del brazo y mientras ella suplicaba que la suelte, este negó con la cabeza y dijo:

- No debemos entrometernos…esta es su batalla, para la cual estuvo siempre predestinado…-

Entonces Oscar cayó al suelo de rodillas y mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro repetía el nombre de su hijo incansablemente.

Pero ocurrió algo imprevisto en aquel instante, Oscar cayo en los brazos de Laelius, su debilidad no la dejaba mantenerse en pie, entonces en un descuido de Alexandre, Arturo logro hacerle un grave corte en el brazo derecho a Alexandre, este dio un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo, soltando la espada.

Al ver herido a Alexandre, Arturo lo jalo del cabello y sujetándolo cerca de él dijo:

- Mírate estas en mis manos, la decisión que tomes solo te llevara a dos opciones, tu muerte deshonrosa o volver a la vida obteniendo mi perdón, solo tienes que repudiar a la mujer que trajo la desgracia a Camelot, piénsalo bien, aquella mujer no tiene salvación, pero tu si, eres heredero de Camelot, un digno heredero, ¡Vamos! ¡Responde!...- exclamo Arturo mientras jalaba con fuerza el caballo del joven, entonces Alexandre que mantenía en su rostro un gesto de dolor insoportable respondió:

- ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! Podría pedir tu perdón…ni abandonaría a mi madre… no le volvería a dar un dolor semejante…nunca me dejare vencer por un hombre tan cegado por el orgullo y el odio como tu…-

Ante estas palabras Arturo quedo lleno de ira y frustración y maldiciendo a Alexandre levanto su espada y dijo:

- Entonces esta será tu tumba…al igual que de tu madre… ¡Muere traidor!- Y cuando parecía que la estocada seria certera, se oyó un fuerte sonido, era la espada de Laelius quien había intervenido el filoso golpe de excalibur contra Alexandre, en ese momento el joven rubio se desplomo en el suelo y Laelius quedo enfrentado con Arturo.

Arturo miro con repudio a Laelius y empuñando su espada dijo:

- Tú no eres rival para mi…así que aléjate o te matare en este instante, déjame terminar mi labor de una vez y purificar este lugar de las amenazas francas…-

- Lo siento pero no lo hare, voy a proteger a Alexandre con mi vida, lo jure y pienso cumplirlo…- dicho esto ambos comenzaron a luchar, pero aunque Laelius era muy hábil, no podía compararse con Arturo, su habilidad y su experiencia lo hacían un oponente difícil de derrotar, la lucha continuo por largos diez minutos, pero en un error de cálculo de Laelius, este no pudo esquivar el golpe directo que Arturo le encesto en el costado derecho dejándolo gravemente herido, luego cayó al suelo, entonces Arturo al ver que el joven estaba incapaz de luchar, le dio una patada dejándolo inconsciente, Alexandre que perdía mucha sangre, trataba de asimilar lo sucedido y grito el nombre de Laelius, quien no le respondía a ninguno de sus llamados, pero Arturo buscaba vengarse y no lo lograría solo matando aquel joven, él quería acabar de una vez con la mujer que le arrebato todo, tenía que matar a Oscar.

Entonces se acercó lentamente hacia Oscar y levantando su espada dijo:

- Lo que anhele por más de veinte año, se realizara aquí mismo, el lugar donde Andre murió por ti, ahora será tu tumba, maldita franca… ¡Muere! –

Cuando parecía que no habría esperanza para Oscar, y que todo se había consumado para ella, solo se oyó un silencio sepulcral y Arturo permaneciendo con los brazos en alto empezó a escupir sangre por la boca, luego vio una espada saliendo de su abdomen, y cuando volteo vio a Alexandre detrás suyo con su espada en mano y en brazo ensangrentado, Alexandre había salvado a su madre y había acabado con el asesino de su padre, su venganza se había realizado.

Arturo cayó de rodillas al suelo, soltando su excalibur, Alexandre saco su espada y vio como caía recostado Arturo al suelo, entonces un herido Alexandre se dirigió a su madre y notando que esta tenía mucha fiebre, llamo varias veces, hasta que ella le sonrió al ver que estaba vivo, luego dijo:

- Gracias a dios que estás vivo…Andre te protegió…-

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Alexandre sonrió y dijo:

- Ya todo acabo madre…ahora este lugar volverá a ser el lugar pacifico que mi padre y tú deseaban, te lo juro…- y sosteniendo las manos de su madre las beso, entonces recostó a Oscar cerca de un árbol, y antes de partir para ver a Laelius, Oscar le menciono:

- Apresúrate para ver a Laelius, pero también acércate a él (señalando a Arturo), espero que sus últimas palabras sean de redención, o no podrá descansar en paz…por todo el daño que ocasiono…-

Alexandre asintió, y partió no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su madre, luego de cerciorarse que Laelius estaba con vida, cubrió sus heridas con vendas hechas de sus propios ropajes, y lo levanto lentamente llevándolo hacia donde Oscar se encontraba y mientras caminaban, Alexandre dijo mirando a los ojos a Laelius:

- Gracias…hermano…- ante estas palabras Laelius sonrió y ambos siguieron caminando, después Alexandre llego hacia Arturo, quien se encontraba agonizante y agachándose hacia él lo miro fijamente sin decir palabra alguna, pero luego Arturo levanto su mano y tocando el rostro de Alexandre dijo con mucha dificultad:

- Ya no puedo verte…pero te puedo sentir y tus facciones…son idénticas como las de él…eres su viva imagen…él vive…en...ti…no temo…a morir…siento que por fin puedo…descansar en paz…aunque no pueda perdonarme por lo que le hice Andre…quiero pedirte…perdón a ti…sé que ahora podre dejar todo en tus manos…haz de Camelot el lugar que siempre debió ser…- y sosteniendo la mano de Alexandre, Arturo inhalo su último aliento y pereció.

Alexandre entonces dijo frente al cadáver de Arturo:

- Yo ya le he perdonado…puede descansar en paz... Rey Arturo…-

Al mismo tiempo Oscar, miraba el cielo claro y las nubes dispersas, mientras pensaba en lo sucedido, entonces se dijo para sí misma:

- Andre…nuestro hijo heredo estas tierras y traerá la paz y la dicha que siempre deseaste…ya todo se ha cumplido… es momento que me reúna contigo…espérame mi amor…pronto estaremos juntos…espérame…-

Y así una ardua batalla llegaba a su fin, Arturo había muerto suplicando perdón, y Alexandre lo había perdonado una época de resentimiento y dolor había concluido, ahora una era de cambios había llegado, el momento de gloria de Alexandre daba comienzo.

Los funerales de Arturo, duraron más de una semana, Alexandre presencio todos los actos, después de haber entrado triunfalmente en Camelot, todas las personas al saber de quien se trataba lo recibieron con ovaciones y aclamaciones, Oscar se sentía feliz al ver a su hijo lleno de gloria, como la que Andre hubiera recibido, Oscar sentía que la felicidad la embargaba, pero también sabía que el tiempo se le acababa, siendo el funeral de Arturo, la última vez que se le vería públicamente, pero mientras ardía en llamas el cadáver de Arturo, y se alejaba por el Támesis, Oscar se decía para sí misma:

- Adiós Arturo…vuelve al mundo de los muertos…donde seguramente Andre te esperara con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa…ya que él siempre te vio cómo su querido hermano…adiós Arturo…adiós…-

Así terminaba la vida de Arturo pero no la leyenda, y que por pedido de Alexandre, este debía ser recordado con respeto y nadie jamás debía volver a mencionar las atrocidades realizadas por el en su locura, solo el tiempo se encargaría de olvidar lo malo y ensalzar el buen reinado que una vez Arturo desempeño.

Al poco tiempo Alexandre fue coronado Rey de Camelot, siendo Laelius su consejero real y mano derecha, al poco tiempo de haber sido coronado, Alexandre, brindo a sus súbditos igualdad, justicia y caridad, siendo rápidamente muy querido, por todos, pero Oscar disfrutaría de esta felicidad poco tiempo, su condición se volvió grave, y las fuerzas se le escapaban del cuerpo, siendo incapaz de estar con Alexandre como ella lo hubiera deseado, entonces el momento de volver a los brazos de Andre llego, Oscar estaba muriendo.

Oscar llamo a sus aposentos a sus dos hijos y cuando estos estuvieron a su lado en su lecho de muerte está sosteniendo las manos de ambos dijo con mucha debilidad y dificultad:

- Alexandre…Laelius…el momento de partir ha llegado… Andre me está llamando a su lado…creo que ya lo hice esperar demasiado…espero me disculpe…hijo lamento no poder permanecer a tu lado…pero ya eres un hombre de bien que llevará esta nación a su esplendor…eres igual que tu padre…heredaste su lado justo y honorable, nunca cambies ni te dejes influenciar por el orgullo…se tú mismo…y escucha las sensatas palabras de Laelius…- Luego mirando a Laelius dijo: - Te encargo lo más preciado para mi…cuida de Alexandre…- y con una débil sonrisa, Oscar mirando al vacío añadió:

- Mi amado Andre…por fin nos volveremos a reunir…te amo…- Con esas palabras Oscar cerró los ojos lentamente y murió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Entonces Oscar vislumbro como Andre la recibía con los brazos abiertos, ella le tomaba la mano y lo seguía en su camino, ambos miraron por última vez atrás, viendo a Alexandre y Laelius recostados y con sonriendo continuaron su camino, entonces ambos siguieron una enceguecedora luz que los guiaría al más allá y tomados de la mano, se dieron un apasionado beso y continuaron su camino hacia la felicidad eterna, ahora ambos vivirían juntos por toda la eternidad y su gran amor nunca se olvidaría, ellos habían alcanzado ya la felicidad eterna.

Alexandre estaba desconsolado, pero sabía que su madre había muerto feliz y estaba reuniéndose con el amor de su vida, Andre.

**Epilogo**

_El reinado de Alexandre fue llamado el gran reinado, fue conocido como un gran monarca, y sus revolucionarios cambios, fueron conocidos y admirados por todos los habitantes de Camelot y otras naciones, los últimos días de Alexandre fueron tranquilos, muriendo en paz con las personas que lo apreciaban, sus súbditos lloraron su muerte y Camelot se vistió de luto por un mes, en honor al monarca que cambio la historia, pero por pedido de Alexandre, quiso que lo recordaran como Arturo cambiándose el nombre, y siendo el legendario rey justo y bueno que la historia siempre recordaría._

_Así se borraría de la historia aquel reinado de terror de Arturo, y tal como su padre, Andre, hubiera deseado, el nombre de su querido primo nunca hubiera sido mancillado, siendo Alexandre el otrora Arturo, que inspirase las leyendas y mitos que el mundo nunca olvidaría._

_Esta historia aquí relatada jamás debe olvidarse, aquel gran amor, que cambio la historia siempre debe evocarse, y el valor de Alexandre debe siempre recordarse._

_Sentado aquí en esta fría celda de un monasterio, y antes de que mi final llegue concluyo diciendo, porque no hubo amor más grande de un hombre hacia una mujer y el de una mujer hacia un hombre que su historia jamás se olvidara. Un amor tan puro nunca se perderá y su esencia permanecerá, porque el amor en el mundo siempre prevalecerá._

_Laelius Westminster_

* * *

**FIN**

***Notas de la Autora: **Pido una enorme disculpa a todas las personas que pidieron la continuación de este fic, pero por inconvenientes personales, no pude hacerlo antes, además en esta ocasión he escrito este capítulo en solitario, igual espero les guste ya que he seguido los parámetros que habíamos acordado antes con Anny.

Quería aclarar, unas cosas si se preguntan de que murió Oscar, debo decir que se trató de Ergotismo o Fiebre de San Antonio, una enfermedad muy común en el siglo V y que no tenía cura. Por último, Laelius cuenta la historia desde un monasterio, porque a la muerte de Alexandre, el decide retirarse del mundo, y vivir en paz, desde ahí relata ls historia.

Y bueno aquí dejo el gran final de esta historia que realmente ame, espero les haya gustado y agradezco todos los mensajes que enviaron, siempre los leo y agradezco nuevamente el gesto, y bueno será hasta otra historia, Adieu...


End file.
